Retribution
by RufusPrime54
Summary: Katniss is a mentor in the 84th Hunger Games by herself. The country is in turmoil, everyone is divided. Katniss hopes to mend this with an interesting choice. Kim Possible is a 18 year old girl, submitting to the Hunger Games with her husband Ron Stoppable. Little do they know what is in store. Now COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Katniss POV**

Why is the alarm ringing so early I think, as I stretch out in my comfortable queen size bed. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and look at the alarm clock. I turn it off and stand up to stretch some more. I grab my towel and robe and walk to the master bathroom adjacent to the bedroom. I turn on the shower and let the water warm up a little. Even in Victor's Village the hot water takes a little to warm up, especially now that I am the only one using the pipes now. I peel off my sleeping clothes and step into the warm water. For about five minutes I let the water just pound over my head and wake me up. After that time I finally realize what day it is, Reaping Day.

"Oh shit," I exclaim to no one in particular.

This day brings back so many painful memories. The day my life changed forever and not in a good way. The day I was ripped from my home forced to kill to stay alive. The day, for ten years after, I still dread. So many years have passed and already so much death, more than anyone should have to go through in a lifetime. The only one still alive that I care about is Prim, and she is safe with her Capitol husband. They met when he came to talk about the games one day and were soon married. I wasn't overly comfortable with it but I saw two positives to it. One, she was the happiest I had ever seen her the day he proposed, and nobody could harm a Gamemaker's wife. Everyone else was gone though, well except Effie. My mother died of an incurable disease called Fast Acting Cancer Syndrome or FACS for short. It is a mutated version of cancer but the t-cells regenerate and mutate more rapidly so any medicine wouldn't work on it. Gale died in a mining accident a couple years after my games, we had grown apart, he didn't believe me on the whole fake romance thing, so he never spoke to me. Which is fine, I never really loved him anyway. Haymitch overdosed on alcohol on the ride home from the last games where two sixteen year olds had been reaped from our district and suffered quite gruesome deaths. It was just too much for him at that point, and I don't blame him. Peeta was killed in my games by Cato, he snapped his neck before I could fire the arrow. Every day I blame myself for his death, especially when he was gone did I realize how much I cared for him. I know now that I had truly loved him, and today I have to look at two more faces when I know that one of them won't be returning. I finish my shower, step out, and dry myself off. I slip into my comfortable dress that Cinna designed for me. Cinna, I almost forgot. He has been doing really well, the Capitol has showered him in riches with all his popularity. He found the love of his life, which turns out to be Effie, and they have three lovely children together. She retired from the escorting business after I won my games, something about wanting to go out on top. It's probably because she didn't want to deal with the next Quarter Quell. Yeah, hell of a first mentoring task. The first Quells were bad enough, the first being that the people had to vote their tributes in, and the second with double the tributes. The third Quarter Quell was terrible though. The person that was reaped had to choose two contestants to go to the arena. In twelve, that duty fell to an eager girl of thirteen, with braids just like mine. Her face turned to sheer horror as she learned what the quell was. She picked her tributes to go with her into the arena, and sadly that little girl, Natalie was her name, was one of the first to die in that quell. I can't imagine what I have to go through today.

**Kim POV**

Today is the day I think as I spring out of bed

Today is the day that will change everything. The love of my life, Ron, proposed to me last night and we are getting married today right after the Reaping. I hustle into the bathroom to begin the reaping day ritual.

My last reaping day too, I think, This day couldn't get any better

. I look into the mirror and see that my red hair is a complete mess. I comb through it and put it into a Katniss braid for luck, just in case. All the girls have been wearing their hair like this ever since the girl on fire won her games coming from the Seam. After putting on a silver dress that my mother wore for her last reaping, I gather my two brothers and head over to Ron's house to meet him before going to the square. We have gone to every Reaping together and escaped so I'm not about to break that streak on our last one. Ron's little sister is still a baby, so she escapes the reaping for a couple more years, so it's just him. I walk up to his front door and knock.

His father answers and says, "Ronald, there is a very beautiful young lady here for you."

He ushers us in and I'm waiting for Ron when he calls down, "Uh KP? Can you come here for a second?"

I look at my brothers and say, "Don't break anything while I'm gone. I'll be back in a couple of minutes, he probably just needs help with his bow tie again."

I start to climb up the stairs to Ron's room to find that my assumption is true. Ron is struggling with the small amount of length that a bow tie has and some how wrapped itself completely around his body.

"Having trouble?" I ask, a tint of teasing to my voice.

"Nah, no trouble. Just wanted to talk to my beautiful fiancé." Ron said with his trademark goofy grin. "I don't even remember the bow tie being this long," he complained.

"Well, while I do enjoy talking to my guy, I'm gonna help you anyway," I said laughing.

I untangled Ron from the "bow tie of death" as he called it. It was almost time for the reaping so I gathered Ron and my brothers and headed towards town square for the reaping.

**Katniss POV**

I scan the crowd to look at the faces of the children that will have two of their kind plucked from their homes and have their lives induced with horror till their last breath. My mind flashes back to last years games, the one that drove Haymitch over the edge.

The arena was a nightmare. It was a rocky desert terrain, the gamemakers told us that it was molded by the Mojave Desert, a place in the country before Panem. My two tributes were doing surprisingly well. They both had made it down to the final eight, and had great promise to win. Then the boy was killed by another boy from district four. The girl, Tara, blonde and surprisingly agile found the boy from four just as he was pulling the spear out of my boy. A quick knife to the temple and the boy from four was gone as well.

The girl was quite grief stricken at that point, just as I had been with Rue. She kept moving on and had made it down to the final four when it happened. She was traveling down a rocky path, headed for the small pond of water that she had found, when a giant of a man jumped out from behind a rock ambushing her. He had caught her by the braid she had been wearing, as does all the other girls from twelve. They call it the Katniss braid because they think it is lucky for them. Turns out when she had to cut off the braid, that is when her luck ran out. She had started to run, when she fell into a pit. When the boy found her he was almost ready to jump in when he heard the sound. The sound of a thousand rattles going off at once. Watching the live broadcast that I keep on my mentor screen for extra info I heard Caesar mention the name of the creature called a rattlesnake. I pulled up the research center the Capitol provides and found the animal. A snake that had a rattle on its tail and diamond pattern on its back. I told Haymitch that this creature was called a Diamondback Rattlesnake and that its venom was very toxic. Sure enough when they showed her on the screen, I saw the very same animal that was on my computer screen. Except there wasn't just one, there were hundreds. She had fallen into a den of sorts and all of the snakes were pissed off. Before she could even think she had been bitten several times and was slowly dying. Haymitch and I frantically searched for the antivenom. Finally Haymitch found it and was about to hit send when his screen went black. When a tribute is seconds away from death, no sponsor gifts may be sent. Tara looked up at the stars that were in the sky directly above her and horsley said "help me," and then she breathed her last.

Haymitch blamed himself so hard that on the train ride home, he killed himself. I can't blame him, even throughout 34 years of mentoring the games, he has only brought out one victor. He has seen 68 tributes die and there is only so much alcohol can do.

The mayor is walking up to the podium to begin the glorious celebration of the Reaping.

**Kim POV**

The mayor is giving his usual talk about the Capitol and the war between the districts 84 years ago. The obliteration of thirteen and the creating of the games ends his speech and he begins the drawings.

"Ladies First," he says with a tiredness to his voice. The man that is head of the slummiest district, that has two children mandatorily killed every year warrants some despair. "The female tribute for the 84th annual Hunger Games is, Jennifer Rockwaller."

My stomach immediately lurches and I look to the girl that had her name just called. Jennifer was a sister to a friend that I went to school with. Jennifer had just turned twelve today.

**Katniss POV**

Damn I thought. This is the thinnest girl that I have ever seen. She looked like she was barely four foot tall and maybe eighty pounds soaking wet. There would be no bringing this girl back, absolute no chance. A big career could toss her twenty yards if he or she wanted to. Plus, I knew this family. I often traded game with this family for clothing for my family. She had three older sisters, one still eligible for the Reaping, but I knew that she would not. Family only goes so far in the Hunger Games plus Bonnie was a bitch that only thinks for herself. I almost put an arrow through her head, that is how annoying she is. I have already accepted her fate. I guess that the scream of "I VOLUNTEER" caught me so off guard.

**Kim POV**

It takes me a couple of seconds before my brain registers what I have just done. I stand there in place, my head getting dizzier as the moments go on. I couldn't take that little girl going into the games, she had zero percent chance of surviving the games. I gather myself and walk towards the stage, trying to keep my cool. When I get to the stairs, Jennifer rushes over to me and gives me a big hug.

"Why?" she asks, confusion in her voice.

"Because," I say, "everyone needs somebody in the end." I say and silently climb the steps. I notice just one thing, Katniss is studying me very carefully.

**Katniss POV**

Who is this? I think to myself as the girl with the red hair climbs the steps. She threw herself into the games, for what? Glory? Respect? Judging by her clothes, she doesn't seem to be in so bad of shape financially. By my initial reaction, this girl despises me. Why do people willingly volunteer for these games, seeking fame and fortune. The look on her face as she climbs the stairs, however, changes my entire view of the girl. She has a look on her face, not of some happy go lucky, arrogant, thrill seeker. No, she has on a grim face of determination. I put two and two together and figure out that she stepped up to protect this kid. I take another look at the girl and start to scan her physical features. About as tall as I am, and a thin but muscular frame. She brings an aura about her that she can accomplish anything. I see what I have been looking for in a long time. Potential.

**Kim POV**

My first look on the stage was Katniss. People have told stories about the physique that Katniss has and the power that surrounds her. While I see that, I see something else in the Seam grey eyes of hers. She looks exhausted, like a girl that was deprived of everything near and dear to her heart and had her childhood stripped away from her. Then suddenly she had a spark to her emotion, and she sat up taller. I turned away from the girl on fire and looked out across the crowd. Of course the first person my eyes land on is Ron. He is looking up at me, with a sad and determined look on his face. I know what he is planning, and I try to do anything to stop him. I stare at him with pleading eyes and even pull out my secret weapon, the puppy dog pout. It doesn't seem to have an effect so when the mayor asks for my name, I use my last chance effort to catch him off guard so he can't volunteer.

"Kim Stoppable," I say, loud and proud. My voice resonates over the town square and I glance at Ron, and know that there will be no changing his mind on this matter.

"Now for the boys," the Mayor says, even though I already know the outcome.

"Wade Load," the Mayor says, and not even seconds after he says it, Ron calls out his volunteer. With this the tears begin to flow.

_**Katniss POV**_

Two Volunteers I think, well the media will certainly be around 12 this year. I look at the boy and take him in. Tall, lean, and strong, with a look of determination to his eyes. This sandy haired boy has a protective nature to him, I can tell. When he gets to where Wade is standing, he brushes right past him. He certainly wasn't volunteering to protect the boy, but he was protecting someone nevertheless. It isn't until I look at the screen that I know who. Kim is crying profusely and when Ron goes to stand by her, she leans on his shoulder and continues to sob. These two are either a couple, or very good family members. I am completely unprepared for what comes next though. When the Mayor asks him his name he replies plainly,

"Ron Stoppable."

It hits me like a brick wall. For the first time in Hunger Games history, two tributes will be married. I can't imagine what could go worse when the Mayor says that before the anthem, President Snow has sent us all a very special message.

_Snow's Message_

_Congratulations Tributes! I know you are all pleased with receiving the honor of representing your district in the 84th annual Hunger Games. Before you are escorted to the luxury of the Capitol, a little history lesson. 10 years ago, a girl from district 12 won these very games. Katniss Everdeen, or as most people know her as the girl on fire, had pledged herself in the games to one thing, and one thing only, protecting Peeta Mellark. Sadly he was killed in the final minutes of the games as she was trying to save him. So in the memory of her sacrifice, this year two tributes may be allowed to win if they originate from the same district. No catch, no tricks. So with that happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor._

**_A/N_**

Well there goes the first chapter. I hope you like it and will continue to read it. I'm mass loading the first couple of chapters then I will hope to write a chapter a week. As always I do not own any of the characters in this story. Purely non-profit and fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kim POV**_

I board the train with Ron and immediately talk to him.

"I've got to speak to Katniss in private before we talk together, so can you go find us a room. As far as I am concerned we are married, and this will be our wedding night so you better get ready," I say with a sly grin.

It takes him a few seconds before he figures it out and then he puts on one of his trademark goofy grins and heads down the corridor of the train. I go into the entertainment car to find Katniss staring out a window at the passing country side. She has that same tired look that I had seen on stage. She looks up at me sensing another presence in the room, and I see a spark in her eyes.

"Hi," she says, "My name is Kat-."

I cut her off before she can finish, "Listen and listen carefully. You will protect Ron and Ron only. If I receive even one sponsor gift, I will personally toss it into the cornucopia. I am plenty capable of handling myself. Do you get what I'm saying?"

_**Katniss POV**_

Wow, I think, no one has ever talked to me like that before. I look up at the fiery redhead and see the potential that I have always been looking for in a tribute. I know that she has the best potential out of all the tributes to succeed, and that includes her husband.

"Look," I start, prepared to lay down the law and take whatever verbal insults she will throw back, "for one, you don't get to make the rules. That is my job. Secondly, my job is to protect both of you, so if you do what I tell you, you will both have sponsor money to spare. But just realize this Kim, if you ever speak to me like that again, you will not like the outcome. Remember you're not the only one that has prepared for the games."

I get a look at her reaction, and it is a look of understanding but not fear. Last time a girl mouthed off to me my fourth year of mentoring, I gave her the same speech. She was so terrified that she didn't come out of her room until we had reached the Capitol.

Just then her husband walked in and she immediately ran over to him and gave him a hug. I look at the two intently and notice a few things. They seem to be perfectly in rhythm and compliment each other in every way. I began to have a few ideas on how to present them in public.

"SIt down," I say, "You two are obviously trying the same thing behind one another's back. Kim you have already approached me about it, and I'm sure that you Ron aren't gonna be far behind her." The looks of bewilderment on their faces as they look at each other confirms my statement.

"So," I continue, "I'm going to begin and listen up, I'm only gonna say this once. Rule number one, I am the law. Whatever I say goes, no: ifs, ands, or buts. Understood?" When they both agree I move on to my next point.

"Secondly, I know that you two are married judging by the rock on your finger there. I don't care what you do with each other in your private hours but don't you dare get pregnant. They are not gonna stop the games for you two, and I don't want to be responsible for another life in the arena. Two is already too much to handle at times. Plus with this year being my first year of being a solo mentor, we are all going to get some first hand experience on the games."

They blush quite a lot when I mention the pregnant part but totally agree.

"Third," I say, knowing that this is gonna be a tough one, "all of Panem knows you are married. My plan is not to emphasize that point though. Stay together if you want, through training, but it seems that you are already pretty comfortable with each other, and seem to know what the other is going to do. I want you two to learn as much as you can in training, split up, and relay information when you get done at night. This team has got to be perfect to work. The main point of this is that you have to be prepared for the other to not make it, and learn how to get yourself out alive. That is all I have for right now, get some food and I'll see you in two hours for the replaying of the reapings so we can get to know your competition."

WIth that I walk out of the room.

_**Kim POV**_

I stare at the door that Katniss walked out of for a long time, before Ron pulls me back into reality.

"KP," he says, "let's get some food. I think we have a bit to talk about."

"I think it's KS at this point Ronnie," I say with a smile and follow him to the dining car.

We sit at the table where many colorful dishes of food sit, waiting for us to try them. I put a little of everything onto my plate, wanting to have as much luxury before I could possibly die in the next couple of weeks.

"Kim," Ron begins and a red flag goes up. He usually never addresses my by my name unless he is going to say something very serious. "Do you really want to get married at this point? If one of us were to not survive the arena, it could cause the other to not make it as well."

I look at Ron with an alien look on my face, "Ron, I would want to marry you under any circumstance. I don't care about the games, or about what Katniss says. I'm here to protect you, and you're here to protect me. If we both do that effectively, we will both be coming home to riches galore." I finish my statement with a kiss and he puts back on that goofy grin of his and we tuck in to the meal, trying all the delicacies and enjoying every last bit of time with each other.

_**Katniss POV**_

I look at the two young people sitting at the table after their serious talk. I had simply been sitting on a chair on the opposite side of a wall that split the dining car into two sections. Over the years I had still obtained my skill of elegance and grace that allowed me to sneak around without most people hearing me. Ron sounds truly convinced about the plan and is seeming to go about it with no problem. Kim, however, sounds as if she is still planning the same thing she had originally wanted to do.

It was going to take some convincing to get her out of that mindset.

Later that night we all gathered in the entertainment car for me to tell and show about the Reapings. District 1 was rather surprising; that one, there were no volunteers, and two, the two teens looked relatively non-athletic. Both looked skinny, and exhausted. Their names were Bella and Edward.

"Interesting," I say about to give some advice, "these two won't likely be a challenge. They look lethargic and lazy to say the least. There is a good chance that they won't be in the career pack this year, but you never know. Keep your eyes open on this one, but I think you'll be okay."

Two brings on the most interesting pair for me. There is a brute of a man reaped, and he almost looks to big to be 18. You can see tattoos peeking out from under his black shirt, and by my estimation, his entire back is covered with them. That is not what I am worried about though. The girl next to him has a look to her eye that makes me worried. She is smaller than Kim, but looks fairly athletic. The look though, I've seen it before. Then I place it, Clove. The girl from 2 in my games. She looks like an exact copy of her.

"Tributes from 2, Tobias and Tris," I say, "Do you see anything particularly interesting about them?"

Ron speaks up first, "The guy is large, built, and appears to be very strong. We will have to watch out for him."

"Sounds about right," I say, "you are going to have to watch him. Kim?"

"I don't think the guy is the one we need to worry about," she says and I smile because she got exactly what I was thinking. She continues, "that girl has a particular look to her. A look of pure willing to do whatever it takes to get home. The look of a killer that isn't trying to hide it."

Ron looks confused and speaks up, "Kim she is tiny and not absolutely muscular. I bet you could take her easily."

"Ron, she is absolutely correct," I say, "I've seen that look before from the girl from 2 in my games. She was the only one that had a chance to kill me. She was on top of me with a knife against my throat until I was saved. Watch her the closest, I have a feeling she will be one of the final 5."

The rest of the reapings are uneventful, no real surprises from anywhere. From 3 there was a boy with black hair named Harry and a girl with a nose in a book named Hermione. From four another pair of no volunteers so it appears that there will be no career pack, which will make life easier for my tributes. The tributes from four are named Daniel and Catherine. From five, a couple of 14 year olds named Robert and Sandra. From six I see another challenge, a relatively built kid named Fierro. His partner was so sickened at the announcement, she almost turned green. Her name is Elphaba. From 7, two 16 year olds named Anna and Christoph. From 8, another challenge. The girl was 18 and had snow blonde hair, very attractive, easily getting sponsors; her name is Elsa. The boy is a 17 year old, named Henry, according to the screen but looks about 23. He is wearing a hat that I recognize from a book I read about the time before Panem. It is called a fedora, and he seems pretty attached to it. From 9, Jim and Cindy are reaped and my heart sinks because they are both 12 years old. Every time I see a 12 year old reaped, my mind immediately think of Prim. Except on every occasion, apart from today, only the wind was there to take their place. From 10 and 11 relatively normal results with TJ, Gretchen, Ameer, and Denice. Then Kim and Ron make their debut, and the announcers love it. They immediately compare them to me and Peeta, I think, I wish you were here with me. Snow's message airs and Caesar says how these will be the best games ever, and the feed is over. After the recap is over I look over to Kim and Ron.

"Get to bed you two," I say, "you've got a long day tomorrow and I have a feeling that you are going to stay up a little later than normal." With that I get up and leave the room. Not before I hear Kim say under her breath to Ron though, "She has been through a lot Ron. We should be thankful for the time we are getting. We need to be ready for her to be done abruptly, and frankly, I don't blame her.

**_A/N_**

Well there is chapter 2. We are getting things heated up, and more conflict will arise. Keep your eyes open for some of the tributes, they will have a big part on the future of the story. As always I do not own the rights of any of the characters


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kim POV**_

I wake up the next day feeling on top of the world. Last night was the best night of my life, disregarding the circumstances. Ron is still sleeping, so I slip on a green shirt and was at the top of my dresser and walk to the dining car. I get there and the food isn't out yet. I do notice a note on the table and it says,

_The hot chocolate and bread are the best. Dip the bread in the hot chocolate and enjoy_

_-K_

Curious I order some and it does in fact taste delicious. I sit at the table and let my mind wander for a bit. My strategy for the games is the first thing that comes to my mind, how I'm going to get Ron out alive. Of course if I can get myself out, even better, but he is my top priority. I start devising protection strategies when a voice rings out that makes me jump out of my seat.

"Stop what you are thinking right now."

I turn around and Katniss is sitting in a chair across the car, feet up on a foot rest, and a pot of hot chocolate and tray of bread sits next to her.

"You are gonna have to tune up your senses Unstoppable, if you are coming out of this arena alive," she says.

"How long have you been there?" I sputter out, still trying to catch my breath, "and what's with the Unstoppable?"

"Little nickname I came up with, whether you like it or not, you have to deal with it," she says, "and to answer your first question, about a minute after you got here."

"But I didn't hear anything," I say trying to prove her lie.

"Yeah, I still retain a little stealth from my hunting," she says, "mostly because I still keep up to date on it. A girls gotta stay in shape somehow."

"Oh," is all I manage.

"Had a dream about you last night," she says.

"About me?" I ask, "Why?"

"Things that are bothering me usually tend to resurface in my nightmares," she says, "and as much as I like to share my dreams as anyone else, your husband has to leave."

"But Ron is not even here," I say, wondering what she is going on about.

"Man, we really need to train your senses up. These things will get you killed," she says, "Ron, be a dear and come out to where we can see your bright, shining face."

Ron sheepishly comes out from behind the door leading into the car. I hadn't even noticed that he was there, and Ron is certainly not the quietest person around. Suddenly, I am wondering how Katniss noticed him, she was sitting on the complete opposite part of the car.

"Your eavesdropping has been appreciated greatly, but you're going to have to leave," she says.

Ron starts to protest but she throws up a hand to stop and I know what she is going to say.

"Rule number one Stoppable, I am always right. Don't feel that is right, then get another mentor," she says.

He seems to get the message and starts to walk out of the room. He glances at me with a good luck look in his eyes and shuffles out the door.

I look at Katniss and start to say, "what the he-," but am abruptly stopped.

"Ah Ah Ah," Katniss says, "Rule number one. You guys are going to have to get used to that one very quickly. I am going to get tired of it soon."

I start to object but she silenced me with a look that could turn some to stone.

"Now this doesn't leave this room," she begins, "not even to your husband. If I find out you told anybody, I will personally kill you myself and not lose sleep over it, understood?" I shake my head rapidly, knowing that she means business.

"Right, well here it goes. Usually every night I have the same recurring nightmare. It's Peeta's neck getting snapped and me being too late to do anything. It will never leave my brain as long as I live."

I interrupt, "Did you love him? Or was it purely for the cameras?"

She looks at me and I see that same tired look in her face and I know the answer before she says it. "Yes, I did. As soon as that announcement that two victors could win, I saw a future for Peeta and I. Not just getting out of the arena, but together. I was too late and I blame myself every day. But last night that dream did not plague me. It opened with you laying by the Cornucopia. You were injured pretty bad, and looking for Ron. Then she came, Tris from 2. She had a knife and let it fly, directly at your head. You had absolutely no chance. Then as you prepared for the hit, a figure jumped in front of you. Ron hit the ground with an arrow in his chest. You let an arrow fly and it hits her right in the temple. You crawled over to him but it was already too late. As the announcer called your victory, you were kneeling over Ron, crying profusely, with a fist on his chest. Then the scene changed, but you were still in that position. At the end of the dream, the last scene was you kneeling on his grave."

I look at her, and try to find the real meaning behind this, but I can't for the life of me.

"Wow," I say, "that sounds horrible. What do you think it means?"

"It means," she says, getting a little annoyed, "that your little idea to sacrifice yourself right off the bat, will kill Ron. He will become what you were like at the end of the dream. So you need to get it through your thick skull that you are both coming home, end of discussion."

With that she walks out of the room leaving me with my mouth agape, wondering what my life will be like if I get out of the arena.

_**Katniss POV**_

The back of the train has been my thought bubble through my mentoring career. The open windows have been a peaceful escape to look at the passing countryside when I can't figure out what to do with my tributes. Everywhere I go, I have a locket with a picture of Peeta in it. Whenever I feel myself losing it like my mother did when my father died, I can open the locket and It brings me back to reality. On my mind now is not my tributes, but rather on a decision I had made a couple weeks ago. I had contacted President Snow one evening and asked him a question.

"_Ms. Everdeen," he says, "what a honor. What can I do for you today?"_

"_President Snow," I begin, "I've been noticing a little unrest in the districts. So I propose a solution to keep them interested for a while."_

"_And what would that be, Ms. Everdeen. It is true I am having that problem and am open for suggestions," he says._

"_Being the most influential person in Pamen besides you of course," I begin, "I say that I could make the districts focus on one thing. A baby."_

_President Snow looks genuinely surprised, "I had always believed that you would never marry after the death of Peeta."_

"_That part is true," I say, "I am never going to marry, I have found a baby that I am willing to adopt and raise on my own, under one condition."_

"_What would that be?" Snow asks, clearly intrigued._

"_Artemis will be safe from the Reaping," I say, strong, with no wavering in my voice._

"_Artemis?" he asks._

"_That will be her name if you agree to my one stipulation," I say, "otherwise, everything else is fine. Media as long as it doesn't interrupt her development, like bothering her late at night or at school. She will do interviews with me and be with me at all times. That might keep the people occupied for a while, watching her grow up. But she must be safe from the Reapings, I can't have the chance that I see another person I love die."_

_Snow smiles, "Well, I see that you are already attached to the idea of having a child. It certainly sounds reasonable, and you will clearly be invested in it. Alright I approve, when you arrive at the Capitol in a couple weeks she will be there. During that time I will send maternity pills, so you will be able to feed the young child until she is ready for more solid food. You must be prepared for her to live a life in the spotlight, most of her life will be under watchful eye for this to work."_

"_I am prepared," I say, "as long as it doesn't mess with her growing up healthy, she will have the same destiny as myself. "_

"_Alright Ms. Everdeen, we have a deal," Snow says, "I look forward to seeing you in the Capitol in a couple of weeks. Farewell." and the transmission is dead_.

I look out the window and think of Snow's mood during the conversation. For the first time in my entire career, he seemed happy. I say good in him and think that he might not be such a bad guy after all. The maternity pills; however, have been kicking my ass. My hormones are raging and my breasts are enlarging so I will be able to feed my baby. I will do anything for little Artemis though. She has been injected with some of my hormones for her to recognize me as her mother. Normally I would be against this, but without the knowledge of her actual mother, it seems like this little girl should have a mother to call her own. It's really crazy how much in love I am with Artemis and I've barely met her. There was a video where I was watching a live feed from her in the nursery in the hospital. She is already so beautiful, and I have added a picture of her to my locket.

This is our family Peeta, I think, I just wish you could be here with me.

I look out the window and see a metropolis approaching quickly. We have almost arrived at the Capitol, and my mind prepares itself for two things. Getting to hold my child for the first time, and the 84th Hunger Games.

_**A/N**_

A interesting turn for the characters in this story, very interesting indeed. I hoped you like the turn of events, makes the character of Katniss more dynamic I think. I do not own any of the characters


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kim POV**_

"Look," Ron says with a start, "there it is."

I look out the window and see the tall buildings of an enormous city. I remember in school that the Capitol was rebuilt in a city close to the ancient Rocky Mountains called Denver. We go through a tunnel and arrive on a platform with a ton of people huddled around the drop off point. When they see the train, they start to go berserk. Pointing and shouting at the window where I am currently residing. I suddenly become self conscious and step away from the window.

"Not a good idea," Katniss says as she walks into the room. "Getting sponsor money means actually appearing to the sponsors."

"I'm appalled," I say, "it is like a celebration for our death."

"For them, it is exactly what that is," Katniss says. "You are going have to get passed that and deal with the people. In the arena, when all you need is some water, food, or something, the only way I can get that to you is with the money. Now for some rules for the day. I won't be in contact with you for most of the day, until after the parade. First thing is listen to your stylists, Cinna and Portia have been doing this since my year, so you are in good hands. Do everything they say, even you may not like what is going to happen. Cinna will be yours Kim, and Portia will take care of Ron."

The train came to a stop and Katniss walked out the door quickly, while a group of peacekeepers came to escort Ron and I to our respective stylist rooms. Just before Katniss left I saw a look to her eye that was very peculiar. She had on a face of an almost giddy expression, and I wonder what she is about to do that is going to make her so happy.

_**Katniss POV**_

I walk to the designated room in the training center that the adoption lady told me to go to, and when I open I find President Snow sitting in the waiting room.

"Ah Ms. Everdeen," he begins, "I was coming to see the little one that will be helping us with our problem, but when they told me you had not arrived, I thought the child should see her mother first."

"Thank you President Snow," I stammer, more because I am so anxious to see my daughter.

I walk into the room that the nurse leads me to and in a crib lays a baby, scratch that, my baby, with a sign written over her.

**Artemis Rue Everdeen**

_Mother: Katniss Everdeen_

Born: April 4th, 2200

8lbs, 19.8 inches

I look down at little Artemis and see that she is just waking up from her sleep. Her tiny eyes open and I am shocked at what I see. Little orbs of perfect blue stare back at me, just like Peeta's. I couldn't have asked for any better. I reach down and pick her up and hold her in my arms. Her eyes stay locked on me and I smile down at her.

"Hey baby girl," I say, "Mama is here."

She smiles and it makes my heart soar. She notices my braid hanging down on my shoulder and starts playing with it. I laugh as she figures out what this new thing is. A nurse walks into the room and starts to explain some things about Artemis. She says that the birth went very smoothly, and the mother took off soon after she was born for an unknown reason. They guess that she wasn't ready for a child, but did not believe in abortion. She goes on about how well she is doing, and that she is sleeping through the night very well. She was being bottle fed some of my milk that I had sent to the Capitol, so the baby would be more accustomed to me. It's crazy really, how advanced technology has come that they could manipulate enough things to make a child have a different mother. Of course the gene pool is set in stone, but that was fine with me. This mother was very selfish in her actions, and by stepping in, I feel that for once, I have given life, rather than protect it. She hands me a package of supplies to take with me such as diapers, bottles, toys, etc. She also said there was a crib and other assorted items located in my room on the twelfth floor and at my home in District 12. I thank her and look down at little Artemis. She has fallen asleep again and has cuddled into the crook of my arm. I adjust her so the her head is resting on my chest, and take her out of the room. President Snow awaits outside and I whisper to him,

"Shh she just fell asleep."

The president looks at me with a look of amazement and pure joy.

"Ms. Everdeen," he says, "this is absolutely perfect. I am happy that you have found someone to complete your life. I will tell you the real reason that I approved of your child. Last year after the games, I saw a deterioration in you. It looked like you were going to turn to Haymitch's ways very soon and I just couldn't have that. I needed you to be strong for the Districts. We can manage the unrest. We have done it before and can do it again, but I was worried about you. Now with your child in your arms, I see a life reborn within you. This will improve District life very much."

"Thank you President Snow," I say, not fully expecting this.

"No Ms. Everdeen, thank you," he says and walks out the door. "I'll see you at the mentor-gamemaker dinner during the parade," he calls out behind him, and just like that he is gone.

Little Artemis, must have been woken by the conversation, starts to whimper a little. I look down at her deep blue eyes and smile.

"It's okay," I say, coaxing her to a relaxed state. "Mama is here. President Snow was just talking to Mama about some very interesting things." I am walking to the elevators that will take us to the twelfth floor, talking to her all the way so she can hear my voice. "Like how everyone is just going to love you. And don't you worry sweetheart," I say and I can feel the Haymitch vibe going through me. Perhaps the best way to honor him would be giving her this little nickname for the time being. "I will never let anything happen to you."

_**Kim POV**_

I sit in a room, laying on a table, with nothing but a paper hospital gown on me. After the most excruciating two hours of my life, where every ounce of hair was pulled from my body, even in places that only I and my husband should touch. They also sprayed me down multiple times and plucked my eyebrows. I have never known so much pain in my life, and now I am waiting for Cinna to arrive. He walks in the door and I see how normal he looks. He has gotten a little older since Katniss' games and behind him trails a little girl.

"What do you think Lucy?" he asks the little girl, "Is she as pretty as I told you?"

"She is even more," Lucy says, and I smile at her. "How do you get your hair so red?" she asks me.

I giggle a little at the small child's question, "I was born with it like this," I say. "It's all natural."

The girl looks up at her dad with awe and he nods to reassure that my statement is correct.

"Why don't you go sit over on that chair, while your old dad attempts to make this girl more beautiful than she already is," he says and I blush at the comment.

"Hi my name is CInna," he says to me, "I will be your stylist throughout the games."

"So you are here to make me pretty?" I ask, not believing the little girl's comment. I don't think that I look that good, especially compared to Elsa from 8.

"Well I won't have to do much," he says and I blush again. "But as I told Katniss 10 years ago, I'm mostly here to make an impression."

He goes and opens a long cabinet, built for an outfit I guess, and pulls out a flat grey dress. My heart sinks, this great stylist, that was able to make a girl seem to be on fire, has lost his touch in my eyes. But I remember Katniss' words and do as he says. When I get to look at myself in the mirror, I look very plain. Cinna does my hair to match the grey dress, covering up most of my hair with grey, and leaving only a few streaks of red. He steps back, looking over his work.

"What do you think," he asks me.

"It looks fantastic," I say hearing Katniss in my ear. "Thank you so much."

"No," he says and I am taken aback, "I want your honest opinion, not what Katniss told you to say." He saw right through my words. I guess he has been working with Katniss too much.

"Okay," I say tentatively, "I think it looks way too plain. How am I supposed to get sponsors in this?"

"That's what I thought you would say," Cinna says, a clicks a remote that he holds in his hand, and it renders me speechless.

The dress comes alive, with ripples of orange and red streaking all around the dress. They are glowing and suddenly I get what he is trying to do.

"It's an," I begin but he finishes for me.

"An ember," he says.

_**Katniss POV**_

"Hey baby," I say softly, rousing her after her nap. "Time to get up, we got a rough couple of hours ahead of us. You are going to get to meet so many new friends, like Johanna and Finnick," I say as I take her out of her crib and feed her when she starts to cry a little.

After she is done eating, I change her diaper and pull on a green onesie and cradle her in my arms. It still surprises me how small she is. I grab a diaper bag, fill it with fresh diapers and a couple of toys. She has been accustomed to a stuffed lion and I let her hold on to that while I travel to the dining room. I get in the elevator that will take us to the top floor of the building overlooking the final stretch of the parade route. As the elevator doors open I am greeted to an argument that is not unusual. Finnick and Johanna are insulting each other about and I pick up the conversation.

"What in the hell is she thinking," Johanna spits at Finnick.

"She is just trying to find something to hold on to," Finnick comes to the defense of me, as I guess the conversation is about my choice.

"What about the future for this kid. She won't be able to handle mentoring each year, especially when her child is old enough for the reaping," Johanna says and I choose that moment to jump into the conversation.

"Well I talked with President Snow, and he said that Artemis will be perfectly safe from the reaping, and my tributes this year aren't gonna need a lot of training by my estimation," I say making them both jump.

"God dammit Katniss," Johanna says, "Why do you have to be so fucking quiet?"

"For one language," I say, "I don't her to start talking like you. Second, you were pretty loud to begin with, if you could tone it down a little, I don't want her scared before I even enter the dining room."

FInnick looks at me and the baby and like a bug to a light, he comes over and admires little Artemis.

"Did they do the maternity thing?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say, "her mother took off just after she was born, but now I am her mother."

"Well," Finnick says, "you certainly look better. You have more life to you, and that is very good for you. I am so happy for you Katniss, this is really good for you." Artemis coos up at Finnick and he smiles causing her to smile.

"She certainly seems to like you," I say noticing the good vibe coming off of Finnick. He wants kids, but like me in the past, he doesn't want them to have to be put into the Reaping. Plus, he doesn't know if Annie will make it through childbirth.

"Well who doesn't?" he asks, back to his normal self. "Do you think she is old enough for a sugar cube?" he says seductively.

"No," I say laughing, "she is only a few months old, and I would prefer if you don't hit on her. She is pretty young for that sort of thing."

I look over and Johanna is approaching slowly and cautiously.

"You said her name is Artemis?" she asks.

"Yes," I reply, "Artemis Rue Everdeen."

"Oh," she says, uncertain of what to do.

So I break the ice for her. "This is uncle Finnick and aunt Johanna, they are pretty nice people," I say to Artemis, and she looks at me and then to Finnick and Johanna. She smiles at both of them, and for the first time, I have seen Johanna smile genuinely.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad deal after all," Johanna says.

"No it isn't," I say, "and you can both hold her during the dinner after all the festivities that will go on when I walk in that room."

With that, I pass them and enter the dining hall. I am greeted by thousands of people, media and guests alike, assaulting me with questions. But not before I hear Johanna say in a hushed tone,

"This could compromise the whole plan," she says.

Finnick answers her, "No I don't think so. It could be the exact push she needs to help us."

_**A/N**_

Well there you go. Meet the new baby girl. It took me three times to find a name that really suited this character, but I think that this is good. I tried Renae and Amber but they never really fit. I do not own any of the characters


	5. Chapter 5

_**Katniss POV**_

Artemis was not taking to the storm of reporters very well to begin with. I was trying to push my way through the crowd to get to my table out of reach of the media zone.

"There will be an interview with Caesar tomorrow night, and I will explain and take questions there," I shout into the crowd. "I know you must have a million questions and I am willing to answer them, but this is overwhelming the baby."

With that, they back down and I am able to make it to the District 12 table where, for the first time, I sit alone. I sit alone and Artemis is making a big fuss, obviously scared from the reporters.

"Shhh baby," I say to her, "Momma is here. I will make sure that won't happen for a while. You are going to have to live with it in the future, but for now you're safe in my arms."

This calms her down a little but she is still crying so I start to sing to her.

_Come stop your crying, it'll be alright_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us, can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Always_

Artemis has stopped crying and is holding on to my hand just like I sang to her. Her bright, blue eyes look right up at me.

"That's right sweetheart," I say, "Momma will always be here."

That is when I notice the silence in the room. It was like when my father sang in the woods so many years ago. The mockingjays had stopped and listened to him. The same way, but the people in the room had stopped and listened to me. The looks on their faces are a mixed bag. On some there is adoration, that I am taking my life in this direction. Some are confused, wondering how I, Katniss Everdeen, can care so much about another. They have seen me transform throughout the years into an emotionless girl that has no care for another. Then there is a select few with glares on their faces. They are mostly from competing district mentors, obviously thinking I am just there to steal the spotlight. I look back at them with an icy look of my own and hug Artemis closer to my body. She seems to enjoy that because she coos up at me and I look down at her with a smile. She seems to be playing with my braid again, but I decide to give her, her stuffed lion. She immediately takes a hold to that and hugs it to her chest.

"Thank you Ms. Everdeen," a voice rings out.

I look up to the podium and find President Snow standing there and wonder how long everyone has been standing there. DId they all hear me sing? I ask myself.

"That is truly a lovely singing voice," he says, "with such a pretty young child to go along with it. Now, before I turn it over to the new head gamemaker, I would like to address some things. First off being that we welcome all of you to the Capitol once again. Secondly, Ms. Everdeen will not be bothered by media until tomorrow night during the interview. Any such behavior reported by Ms. Everdeen will be handled with extreme consequences. The usual goes as followed, the arena will be kept secret until your tributes are in the tube. Sponsorship will work the same as it always has. Everyone must be present for the required activities or punishment in the arena will be dealt out. Lastly, may the odds be ever in your favor. Now your new head gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee."

The new head comes on stage and he looks like any other gamemaker, a little thicker than others but with his new position, he has probably been eating a little better. He gives his opening statement and announces that the dinner will commence and the parade is to begin shortly. I start to eat and face towards the window, and await the crowd's reaction. While Artemis was down for her nap I was in constant contact with Cinna and Portia. Cinna showed me the designs for the opening ceremony outfits, and I was astonished. Why Cinna had waited till now to do a spin off of my outfit, I will never know. I think that he saw what I saw the first time I laid eyes on Kim. Potential.

_**Kim POV**_

I am walking to the chariot where Ron and I will meet to enter the parade when I bump into the person I least want to talk to.

"Hello Tris," I say, trying to keep it casual.

"Hello yourself," she says and looks at me. I am becoming very uncomfortable with her eyes looking into mine, trying to find a weakness. I stare back into hers and see the same look that I saw during the reapings. She is already prepared for the games, mentally and physically. She laughs a little as she starts to walk away, "Well good luck tonight, and for the next couple weeks I might add." She looks back right at me, "I'd watch your husband pretty closely as well."

As soon as she says that, Ron trips over the wheel next to the horse when the horse reels back, catching him off guard.

"Yeah," I say, "he can be pretty clumsy at times."

"Well," she says and then her eyes turn to that rock of a person, "accidents do happen. See ya around Kim."

She turns around and starts to walk toward her chariot, where Tobias sits. Their stylist has gone to accentuate the strength in the two and has chosen all black for them. Tobias however has his shirt off, and I can see the majority of his tattoo on his back. It looks like his back is on fire, because there is so many flames coming off it. He looks over at me and winks. I walk away with disgust to the chariot in the back, where Ron is picking himself off the ground.

"You doing alright?" I ask teasingly.

"Yeah," he says, "horses are mean though. When we win, we are so not getting one."

"When?" I ask.

"Well yeah," he responds, "Katniss says to get it in our minds that we will return as a couple, so I took it as that we are going to win."

"Sounds good to me," I say and give him a kiss.

The announcer says that we are to mount our chariots and to prepare for the parade. Ron and I climb into the chariot and he is about to switch on the suits when I stop him. Timing is got to be perfect here. The chariots begin to pull out and when we come out of the tunnel, I press the button to activate the suits. The effect is immediate.

_**Katniss POV**_

The minute I see them, I praise the good Lord for Cinna. He has transformed my tributes, into a burning ember. The reminder that I am ever present in these games hopefully is good. I look over to where President Snow is sitting and my mind changes. The look on his face is not a happy one. Is what I did bad, did I not please the President? Suddenly I am scared, not for me, but for little Artemis. Have I just put her in danger? All these thoughts circle through my mind as the parade advances through the Capitol. I look down at my child and know that I must do everything to protect her. Just then Finnick and Johanna come over to my table and the ask the same question at the same time.

"Can I hold her?" they say in unison.

They look at each other and an argument is about to begin when I stop them.

"Johanna," I say, "you may hold her first. You must stay seated, however, and in my sight in this chair at all times," as I gesture to the chair right beside me. "Finnick you may sit on the chair on the other side, I have some questions for the both of you."

Finnick looks at me cautiously and sits down. I hand Johanna the baby, and she sits down as well, obvious that she is in paradise.

"So," I begin, "what is this plan you are talking about. No bull crap, real answer. I may be a mother, but I will not hesitate to take extreme action."

"Fine," Finnick says, "but not out loud."

I look at him quizzically, and he starts to write stuff down on a napkin, with a pen that was on the table for some reason. Probably to fill out a registration for the tributes, but I always do that on the train ride over here. After Finnick finishes the note, he asks to hold the baby. When Johanna passes Artemis to him, he slips the note to me.

_There is a plan for a revolution. The Hunger Games must be stopped. We would like it if you would join us. We believe that the President is lying about Artemis being safe. This is the only way to keep her alive. There are uprisings in the other Districts, we have received information that Snow is planning to use your child as ransom if they do not cooperate. They won't care about your child and he knows that. He wants to break you Katniss. We need your help, and Kim and Ron's as well._

My mind is racing but my face stays calm. What he says I know to be true. Finnick never lies, that has been his vow even before the games. This may be the only way to save Artemis, and I can't let something bad happen to her.

I ask Finnick, "When do you think Artemis will be able to start swimming?" hoping to get some code going to him.

He gets what I am picking up and says, "Well it depends on a lot of things, but I would be the best teacher for any new swimmer."

"What do I have to do?" I ask.

Oh," he continues, "not much. She looks like a pretty tough girl to begin with." He says to Artemis and tosses her into the air and she laughs, making me smile. "Your mom will protect you just like she does with all her tributes."

I know what he means by that, I have to work my absolute hardest to keep Kim and Ron alive.

"Well I'm in," I say, confirming my choice for the cause.

"Well good," Finnick says, "she looks like she would enjoy swimming very much."

"Where would it be safe to take her?" I ask, alluding to where we would go as a base for revolution.

"Well you obviously want somewhere safe," Finnick says, "certainly no where like District 13. Of course that's obvious, just making a joke. Probably somewhere in 4 to begin with, then maybe you can get a pool put in 12. I know it snows there, so you will probably have to get it heated. Well the parade is almost over, here is little Artemis back. I'll talk to you later Katniss."

Johanna nods her goodbye as well and they walk away to the elevator to meet their tributes when they get done with the parade. I look down at Artemis, and see her falling asleep. She looks so tiny and precious laying there in my arms. I know that I will do anything to protect this girl.

"Go ahead and fall asleep sweetheart," I say to Artemis, "Momma will take care of you. We have quite an interesting life ahead of us. You better get your sleep because when we get off the elevator, let the games begin."

**Kim POV**

The ride was exhilarating, I can't believe that I made it through the entire time. Ron was my rock, he stayed steady and strong throughout the entire ride. Coming into the tunnel at the end of the parade route, I see myself and Ron still plastered on the screens. After one final wave, I am in the tunnel and our chariot comes to a stop. Cinna is waiting for me there and he gives me a big hug.

"That was brilliant," he says, "the crowd hasn't been won over like that since the parade with Katniss and Peeta."

"Speaking of Katniss," Ron says, "where is she?"

"She told me to collect you two and bring you up to your floor in the training center," Cinna says and we start walking to the elevators.

I look back and see Tris staring intently at me. We lock eyes for a second and she grins. It's going to come down to her and us, I just know it.

When the elevator stops on our floor, I hear something that is completely unexpected. The room is in absolute silence, and there is a soft singing to it, from Katniss.

_Long ago _

_But not so very long ago_

_The world was different_

_Oh yes it was_

_I settled down and I built my life_

_And lived in there_

_And I watched it grow_

_It was my life_

_The sun woke up each morning_

_Just like it always does_

_I'd get up and go to hunt_

_And start the day_

_I never saw what was coming_

_When my guilt had crept up on me_

_And I watched it grow_

_It was my life_

_But that life is not my life anymore_

_The lights shine more brightly_

_Than they've shown before_

_Before you came_

_The lights didn't shine at all_

_That was my life but not anymore_

_This is our life, couldn't have it any other way_

_Come what may, it's our life_

"You know," Katniss says out loud, "I never sang before today. You can come out from behind the wall Kim and Ron."

We both come sheepishly out and are amazed what we see. Katniss is sitting on the couch, in front of the TV, with a baby on her lap. A baby? When? Why? All thoughts running through my head.

"It was just too painful," she continues, "My father was an excellent singer. Whenever he sang, the mockingjays would stop and listen to him. After the death of Rue, which was the last time I had sang until today, it brought back too many painful memories. Today I have another reason to keep going."

I look at the baby again and see that she or he is messing with Katniss' braid.

"Whos baby is this?" I stammer out.

"Mine," Katniss says, still eyes glued on the TV and back to her child. She is watching the recap of the parade, analyzing the tributes and appearances.

"YOURS," I ask incredulously. "What are you thinking? You are supposed to be getting us out of the arena alive. How are you going to do that while managing a child? How did you even get a child? You said that you loved Peeta and no one else, and as far as I know he has been dead for quite some time, and-."

"Kim," Ron cuts me off, "Look at her."

I do and I notice something. She looks happy and content. I have never seen that by her ever. Ever since her reaping, she has shut out the world and kept a cover on everything. Now she looks ten times better.

"Please sit down," she gestures toward the other couch in the room, "we are going to have a meeting of sorts."

Ron and I go to the couch she directed us to and both look at her intently, waiting for her to start.

"Now," she begins, "I heard all of your questions and I know you probably have some more. I will answer them, but here is the agenda for tonight. We are going to watch a recap of the parade, so you can get an updated view of competition and the love they are getting from the Capitol. Then I will open it up for questions. You may ask as many as you like, but I have the right to refuse any question. Lastly, I will let you hold her if you don't piss me off with the questions. Got it?"

We both nod our heads and she seems to accept our answers. She looks down at her baby, who is getting a little antsy. She pulls out a stuffed lion and hands it to her. The baby immediately grabs it and starts to nod off to sleep. Katniss hugs the baby to her body and leans back on the couch. She then looks up at the TV for the recap and Ron and I do the same. Tris and Tobias seem to get quite a bit of attention, being that they are the first strong candidates to come out of the tunnel. Elsa and Henry from 8 get a huge round of applause, mostly because of the sex appeal I guess. Then when Ron and I come out of the tunnel, the crowd goes insane. It is so loud, that I can barely hear Caesar talking in the background. The recap ends with the Anthem of Panem, and the recap ends.

"Now," Katniss says, "Ask away."

I speak up first, "How and why."

"Ah," Katniss says with a smile, obviously having more enjoyment with this than I am. "Right down to the nitty gritty huh. Well the how part is pretty easy. Her birth mother had her in a hospital and immediately took off. I had been searching for something like this for a while, and when I found her, I immediately wanted to adopt. The baby was so young that they sent me maternity pills. Those pills raise my hormone levels so that my body thinks that I actually had a baby, without all the morning sickness and blah blah blah. They then, took some of the hormones they had extracted from my body, along with some milk, to the baby. The injected her with my hormones to give her the feeling that I am her mother, and also the milk because she is too young to fed with anything other than breast milk. Normally, changing a person completely in my mind is wrong, but by changing her, it feels like that I am giving life for once, instead of preventing death. I believe that answers the why part as well."

"You said it was a girl," Ron asks, "What is her name?" He is being so much kinder than I am capable at this point in time.

"Her name is Artemis Rue Everdeen," Katniss answers with a smile, looking down at the baby.

I look down at her too, and suddenly my heart flutters. Little Artemis looks so peaceful, and I can see how Katniss could latch on to this to improve her life.

"How is this going to affect us in the arena?" I ask in a softer tone. I'm still pretty irritated by this sudden turn of events.

"This changes nothing," she says, "My focus is still to get you two out alive, I just will have Artemis her with me. I'm pretty good at handling situations like this."

I sit back on the couch and analyze the situation. Katniss appears to still be pretty focused, but I can't take chances. I know that she told me to not think like this, but I am going to do everything to keep Ron alive, whether my life ends or not.

"No more questions?" Katniss asks.

We both shake our heads.

"Alright, I would let you hold her but I feel that she needs some sleep. You do as well, so hit the hay, and come ready to work tomorrow."

With that she gets up and heads to her room where I'm guessing the crib is set up for little Artemis. I watch her leave and hope to be able to be a mother just like her someday. I do know, however, how hard raising a child can be, and to focus on keeping two people alive in the arena My ultimate goal, however, is to keep Ron alive.

_**A/N**_

Katniss finally learns of the plan for revolution, isn't that exciting! Little bit longer of a chapter, but I think it is worth it. The two songs are _You'll be in my Heart_ from the movie _Tarzan_. The other is based off the song _Our Town_ in the movie Cars. I do not own the songs or any of the characters in the book


	6. Chapter 6

**Katniss POV**

Artemis had a rough night. By my estimation, I was just because she was over stimulated during the day. It didn't wake me up because of my nightmares. It was back to the same dream again, the recurring one where I watch helplessly as Cato snaps Peeta's neck again and again. When I woke up, I did what I usually would do. Stay there and stare at the ceiling, and try to fall back asleep. That is when Artemis woke up crying. I had put on my robe and gone over to her. Figuring that she was just hungry, I fed her and that seemed to do the trick. The reason she had a rough night, was probably that she wasn't used to the new environment. She wouldn't fall asleep for the longest time, but in all honesty, I wasn't falling asleep anytime soon either. So I walked her around until she finally fell asleep in the living room area. I quietly and gracefully sat down on the couch and let her sleep. I guess I must've nodded off a little too because when I woke up, it was just beginning to become light outside. Artemis was whimpering a little, probably because she woke before I did.

"Shh," I say, "it's okay sweetheart. I'm awake now."

She coos up at me and it immediately puts a smile on my face. This girl just knows how to make me happy. I get up to head to my room and grab one of her toys when I hear some stirring coming from the room next door and I hang out in a place where they won't see me but I am still able to observe.

**Kim POV**

I walk into the dining room after I woke up and took a shower. The buttons are all weird in there, with so many combinations. I guess I'm the lucky type, because I picked a correct combination that didn't leave me smelling like dandelions when I had a shower on the train. Katniss said we should be to breakfast early for some advice before training so after I showered, I woke Ron up and told him to start getting ready, before heading into the dining room. I walk past Katniss' bedroom and hear soft music playing. I assume it's for the baby, and decide not to rouse the room. If little Artemis is sleeping, Katniss will tear my head off if I wake her. As I am sitting in the dining room, waiting for Ron and Katniss, my mind wanders to my plan to get Ron out alive. It has always helped to talk through my problems to make sure they work, so I start going through strategies.

"First off," I say to myself, "get him away from the Cornucopia. Him in that bloodbath is not good. If I can get him on a head start for us shelter wise, I can get to the weapons at the center. I'm sure I am faster than 90 percent of the tributes. I just have to watch out for District 2, but I should be able to outrun them. Then I can follow Ron into the woods so we have some defense, there I can get a shelter to give Ron the ultimate advantage of protection, with me at the front, so he can be there to save himself if they get to me first."

"You just don't get it do you?" a voice rings out through the dining room and I wince because I know exactly who it comes from.

"Katniss," I say cautiously, "How did Artemis do last night? I heard a little crying."

"Don't change the subject," she snaps. Artemis is looking at her mom with an awe in her eyes, and suddenly I feel sorry if she ever gets in trouble at home. That cannot end up well for her. "If I didn't have young ears here, you would be hearing a lot more colorful language, so consider yourself lucky. But I'll restate, why are you just throwing your life away, I mean you are planning your death, so Ron can make it home. Two victors can win you know."

I look at Katniss' face and weigh my decisions carefully. On one hand, I could just agree with Katniss and promise to stop thinking like this, or I can challenge her authority. This could prove deadly, but I am banking Artemis breaking up the fight that is about to ensue. If Katniss decides to not care if Artemis is here, I could be in some serious trouble.

"Well somebody has to get Ron out. You can't certainly manage us and a baby, so I am taking matters into my own hands," I say, and pray for my life.

If looks could kill, then I would have died, sent to hell, and burned eternally with the look that Katniss gave me. She calms down for just a couple of minutes to say to Artemis.

"Hey baby, let's go see if momma can get you a toy to play with in your crib for a little."

She begins to walk out of the room and turns back around to say to me, "Stay here. If you aren't here when I get back, I will personally hunt you down, and make you wish you never crossed my judgement."

She turns and walks out of the room, and Artemis waves at me of sorts and I wonder if her makeshift goodbye is God trying to tell me to run.

**Katniss POV**

"Cinna," I call into the phone in my room, "can you come up to my floor. I need to speak with my tribute."

"Oh no," Cinna says, "God help her."

"Cinna," I say, "why do you assume that it's going to be bad, and what makes you think it is Kim?"

"Because you need someone to watch your child while you go off on her, and Kim has the same attitude that you had in your games. Those are bound to clash often. I'll be up in 2 minutes, I'll bring Lucy if it's alright, I'm sure she would love to meet the baby."

"Yes that is fine," I say, "thank you Cinna."

Two minutes later he comes upstairs with Lucy in tow.

"Hi miss Lucy," I say to her with a smile.

"Hi Katniss," she says grinning. I hope my daughter has this edge of politeness when she grows up, but knowing what parent she's got, it's not a good chance.

"Artemis is in my room," I say to Cinna. "She has been fed recently and has a fresh diaper on. Her favorite toy is the stuffed lion that she currently has in her clutches."

Cinna just smiles at me, and I become confused and annoyed at his grin.

"What?" I ask, with a edge to my voice.

"Nothing," he says, "just never thought I would see this day. Katniss you love this girl more than anything, and I am very proud. Now I sense that you are about to go verbally abuse your female tribute. God knows why she would piss you off, but all the same. We will watch over Artemis, go have fun." He smiles and walks toward my room with Lucy.

"See you later Aunt Katniss," Lucy says back with a smile.

I smile too and say, "I'll see you soon. Have fun!"

As soon as I see Lucy enter my room, I let the anger seep to the top of my emotions and storm back into the dining hall.

**Kim POV**

This is going to be bad, I think to myself as I wait for the return of Katniss. The gamble I just took turned out to be the wrong choice. My shot of Artemis holding Katniss back quickly backfired when she called Cinna up to her room to babysit. Katniss storms back into the room, and I brace myself for the barrage of insults to come my way. Just then Ron makes perfect time, to arrive in the room.

"Sit down," Katniss commands, "both of you."

Ron gives me the look of _what did you do?_ and sits down beside me.

"Apparently I did not make myself clear the first time I said this," Katniss begins. "There will be no immediate thoughts of sacrifice between the both of you, or God so help me, I will put a fucking arrow through your temple quicker than you can think to run away."

"Katniss, what are you talking about?" Ron asks obviously confused.

"Your wife has been planning her death all morning," Katniss spats.

Ron looks at me with a look of pure betrayal. I send him back a pleading look that I would only do it if it came down to it and you would do the same for me. He seems to understand and backs me up. Suddenly a thought comes to my head.

"What if it was Artemis, would you be planning for yourself to die then?" I ask, hoping to live through this experience.

"Don't you dare bring my child into this," Katniss says dangerously, "It is completely different."

"How so?" I challenge, "You love Artemis a lot and I love Ron the same. If our places were switched, there would be no difference."

"You know what the difference is?" she asks.

"What?" I ask back with an equal edge to my voice.

"She is a helpless baby," Katniss spits out, "I may not have had the baby, but my hormones are raging enough for the instincts to protect her because that is my job as a mother. The last time that I checked, Ron wasn't completely helpless, and if you think he is you're fucking insane."

I am about to reply when Cinna brings Artemis, crying, into the room.

"Katniss," he begins, "I know that you are in a meeting and I hate to disturb you." This is just a meeting, wow. I wonder what would happen if she was chewing me out. "But Artemis will not calm down," Cinna continues, "I've tried just about everything."

Katniss gives us the death glare one more time and then her expression lightens, "This conversation is not finished," she says while taking Artemis. "In the elevator you will see a floor marked with a 'T'. That will take you down to the training center. Make sure to get some weapon training in, especially with a bow. I believe the gamemakers may parallel this to my games a little. One thing that you cannot forget about is the survival stations. There won't be a lot of kids there, but make sure you visit every one of them twice in these next four days."

With that, she takes a crying Artemis out of the room to try to console her.

Ron watches her leave and when she has left the room, he says to me, "Remind me not to piss off Katniss. It doesn't look good for my health."

I laugh and agree with him. We eat some breakfast quickly and hop into the elevator down to the training level. This is where we will find out if we can survive or not in these games.


	7. Chapter 7

**Katniss POV**

"Shhhhh baby," I try to calm Artemis down. "Hey baby, calm down please."

Artemis had been crying her head off for quite sometime now and I am starting to get worried. She is crying so much, that she is losing oxygen because she won't breath through cries.

"How about a song," I say, "Will that make you better?"

She keeps crying, so I start to sing.

"This is a old song," I say, "Some of it is in the Hebrew language. I read it in the archives that Capitol provided me once." I begin to sing softly to her.

_Many nights we've prayed_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_In our hearts a hopeful song_

_We barely understood_

Her crying has almost stopped so I keep singing.

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains_

_Long before we knew we could_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve_

_When You believe_

_Somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

She has stopped crying altogether, and is looking wide eyed up at me. I continue singing,

_In this time of fear_

_When prayers so often proved in vain_

_Hope seemed like the summer birds_

_Too swiftly flown away_

_Yet now I'm standing here_

_With heart so full I can't explain_

_Seeking faith, and speaking words_

_I'd never thought I'd say_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe _

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

_A-shir-ra a-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah_

_A-shir-ra a-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah_

_Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-e-lim adonai_

_Mi-cha-mo-cha ne-dar-ba-ko-desh_

_Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta_

_Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta_

_A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra, A-shi-ra__._

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles _

_You can achieve_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will_

_Now you will_

_You will when you believe_

_You will when you believe_

Artemis looks up at me with a wonderful look of awe and happiness. I start to set her down in her crib so I could call Prim and see about setting up a lunch. Just when I pick up the phone, I am amazed at what I hear.

"Momma," Artemis says reaching her arms up at me, wanting to be held.

I verbally gasp and almost start crying. This little girl just called me "momma". I can't believe it. This never happens. This girl is almost twelve months old, and she already producing sound. It must be because of the special medicine she received in the hospital. I decide that no bad can come from it, but make a mental note to address it later with a nurse.

"That's right," I say through my tears of joy, "Your momma is right here."

I pick her up and she smiles, back to being able to play with my braid. When I compose myself enough, I pick up the phone to dial Prim. I wait as it is ringing and when it picks up I hear a man's voice.

"Hello," he says.

"Hi John," I say into the phone. John is Prim's husband, and supposed to be at training. "Running a little late for the training I see," I say jokingly.

"Well it doesn't start for another ten minutes, but if I am late, Plutarch is going to skin me alive. I'm guessing you want to talk to Prim," he says.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," I reply. Artemis is still fascinated by my braid and I smile at her.

"I'm guessing this is about the new news in your life. Don't worry, I haven't told her yet. I figured you might want to do it. I'll go get her," he says.

"Thanks John," I say.

I wait about a minute before another voice picks up on the line. It sounds very sleepy, almost like it woke up from a nap.

"Hello," the voice tiredly says.

"Good to see my sister is keeping up with her sleeping in habits," I say teasingly.

"Katniss!," Prim says, "I almost forgot, I was going to call you this morning to set up our lunch. You got to it first though, which is weird. What's the occasion?"

"What," I say, "I can't call early so I can talk to my sister."

"You sure can," she says back, "even though you have never done it."

I can hear the smile behind the voice and know that she is only joking.

"So," she continues, "you clearly have some news. I'll be over in fifteen minutes, then we can go to lunch. See you soon Katniss."

"Alright Prim," I say, "I'll see you soon."

I hang up the phone and look at Artemis. She had been playing with my hair until now, and she looks up at me. I smile and look down at her.

"You are gonna get to meet your Aunt Prim today," I say sweetly to her. "She is just going to love you, and probably going to spoil you to the moon and back."

Artemis smiles and says, "Momma."

"Yes," I say, "I am your momma. Don't you ever forget it."

I take Artemis's stuffed lion into the living room with me and sit on the couch. Artemis is playing contently with the lion, so I let my mind wander. It was just last year when Prim had gotten the diagnosis. She was 21 and wanted to have a child with her husband. They had been married for about a year, and were going to have no trouble supporting another person. They tried and tried but nothing would happen. They went to a doctor and received some awful news. Prim had been told that she wasn't able to have children. The doctor said that it was due to not having enough food in middle development. That time was parallel to when my father died. When my mother clocked out, I had to support the family, and even when I got good at hunting, we didn't always have full stomachs. I blamed myself, and Prim obviously saw right through it. She said not to blame myself, but I did anyway. That was a factor of me almost losing it at the end of last year's games.

I am awaken from my daydream when a voice rings through the penthouse.

"Katniss?" Prim asks, searching for me.

"I am in the living room," I say, waiting for the reaction.

Prim walks into the living room and immediately stops. Her eyes dart from me to Artemis back to me.

"Katniss?" Prim asks warily.

"Hey baby," I say to Artemis, "this is your aunt Prim."

Prim is still wide eyed and not breaking contact with me. Artemis reaches out for Prim and I carry her to Prim. Prim takes the baby and asks,

"Katniss, is this yours?"

"She," I correct, "She is mine."

The squeal that erupts from her mouth can probably be heard by everyone in the training complex.

"OH MY GOD KATNISS," she screams.

I laugh at the look of pure joy in her face. Another person that Artemis has seemed to bring back to life. Artemis looks startled at the immediate noise and calls out for me with a cry. Prim looks she touched a burning object and quickly hands me back Artemis.

"It's okay baby," I say to Artemis, "your aunt is just really excited to see you."

"Katniss, why didn't you tell me? When did you get her? How? When has she been able to speak? How old is she? What is her name?" Prim's questions go on and on.

"Woah," I say, "One at a time here. Her name is Artemis Rue Everdeen, and she is about one year old. She has been able to talk since today from all the Captitol medicine they used to keep her alive. I got her when I first arrived to the Capitol on the train, but I had decided to adopt at the beginning of the summer. Her mother took off right after the birth and she was going to be an orphan from birth. I talked to President Snow and he said that if I decided to do a bunch of interviews with her, that she would be safe from the Reaping. When I said yes, they sent me maternity pills to raise my hormone levels like I would if I was having the baby. They then did a procedure to where they injected the baby with my hormones, to make it seem like I was the actual mother. I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise and I believe it worked."

"Katniss this is great!" Prim exclaims. "I get to be an aunt. I'd never thought that I would live to see this day. From what I can see, you love her more than anything, and she seems to return the feeling."

"It is truly an upside to life," I say, looking down at little Artemis. "C'mon, let's go get some lunch."

**Kim POV**

We arrive at the bottom floor of the training center and notice that we are only the second pair that has arrived. The first pair immediately starts up a conversation.

"Kim," Tris says sweetly, "how nice to see you."

"Tris," I acknowledge, "how nice to see you as well Tobias."

"Kim," he says, "looking ravishingly beautiful as expected."

"Hey now," Ron says defensively.

"What are you gonna do about it klutz," Tobias fires back, knowing that Ron can't do anything.

"Maybe give you a preview of the upcoming games," Ron says as he starts walking towards where Tobias stands.

Fighting is strictly illegal between the tributes before the games. This is only this way so that everyone will be able to walk unharmed into the games. Just for a better show at that, but rules are rules.

"Ron stop," I put a hand on his chest. "Forget it, it means nothing. Let's go over here," I say, pointing to a corner on the far end of the room away from District 2.

Ron reluctantly comes, and we move over to the other side of the room. We reach the other side of the room and I look over my shoulder and find Tris and Tobias laughing.

"I guess we figured one thing out Four," Tris says, "All we have to do is get rid of Kim and that team is out. Ron is so whipped that he would probably kill himself if she would die, just to be like her."

Tobias laughs and Ron whips around so fast even my reflexes can't catch him. He seemed to move faster than light across the room and sets a punch on Tobias that knocks him to the ground. Tobias looks dazed and confused along with everyone else in the room. This includes District 6 and 8 who have just showed up. Elsa, the beautiful blonde, looks appalled, but her partner, Henry, is admiring Ron's work.

"Damn," he says, "you socked him pretty good. That was pretty speedy as well. Why don't you come and find me during training, I got to ask you guys something."

He finishes and walks over to the training room has just opened. Tobias spits a dirty look at Ron and stalks toward the sword area, where he begins to decapitate dummies at will. Elsa, Fierro, and Elphaba also walk into the training complex, along with the other tributes that have arrived. The are all looking at Ron and Tobias, wondering what happened. Tris lingers however, and looks Ron up and down with an intrigued look. I don't like the look in her eyes. It is the look of reevaluation and finding acceptance. I quickly try to deter her off Ron,

"Four," I ask, "What some little pet name you have for him?"

"Hmm," Tris replies, still deeply in thought. "Oh yeah, the instructor at the academy gave him that. Supposed to be the best student ever in four categories of training. Swords, knives, hand to hand, and bravery. The academy tests you on your fears, what you are afraid of and what you are not. Well see ya around Ron," she says way too sweetly and walks into the training center, and immediately goes to the rock climbing wall, scaling it with ease.

I try to examine the motives behind Tris' last comment. See you around Ron? What does that even mean? Is she coming on to him or something? I don't know so I say to Ron,

"Why don't you head to a training station. I'll go talk to Henry from 8 and see what he wants."

_**A/N**_

Song: When you believe from The Prince of Egypt


	8. Chapter 8

**Katniss POV**

Prim and I head to our favorite restaurant in the Capitol called "Cheddars." It is a real fancy place and always super busy. It's usually not a problem, when ever I say my name the head waiter usually drops whatever he is doing and prepares a table for us immediately. Today though, a million people are here, and I think I know the reason.

"Prim," I say, "This is the media frenzy that I don't want to deal with right now. It's only because I have Artemis and a bunch of people know that we come to this place every year. Do you want to go to another place?"

"No," Prim says, "If what you said about Snow is true, that he will only keep Artemis out of the Reapings if she lives the light in the spotlight with you, you need to start getting used to it."

I know that she is right and I push towards the restaurant. In the back of my mind resides the revolution. I didn't even think about Prim, what will happen to her? I make a mental note to talk to Finnick and Johanna about it. For now, I will just bask in the elation that I have with my baby in my arms.

"Alright," I say, "let's go get a table. I hope Artemis doesn't get too scared."

"I have a feeling she won't" Prim said, "She seems strong like her mother."

I smile at her and walk towards the register. I feel bad for the guy that has to work this crazy rush, so many people are trying to get in to see a glimpse of me and my baby.

"Table for two please," I ask.

The waiter looks up and smiles, "I was wondering when you would get here. I'm assuming this is what is causing this big rush. Even so, I have your table prepared and Kelsey here will escort you to your table Ms. Everdeen."

"Thank you Steve," I say and follow the waitress.

The whole dining room erupts when we arrive and people are shouting questions at me. I cover up Artemis and make my way to our table, Prim following close behind. Many people reach out to touch Artemis, but I give all of them a glare that most don't want any business with. We finally reach our table and sit down.

"Can I start you guys off with some drinks," Kelsey asks.

"I'm just gonna do some water," I say.

"Can I get some iced tea," Prim asks.

"Sure thing," Kelsey says, "I'll be right back with those, and here are your menus."

She walks off and I look down at my menu. I don't look at it for long when I notice Artemis staring intently at it. She puts her little hands on it, and looks back up at me. I laugh a little and she goes back to playing with my braid and I look at the menu. What looks good, I ask myself. I need some food that will keep me going through these games. When the games finally begin, there is only so much time to eat when you are trying to keep someone alive. I decide on the steak, with grilled potatoes and a fruit salad filled with strawberries, oranges, bananas, and apples. The waitress comes back with our drinks at just that time.

"You guys ready to order," she asks.

"Yes," I say, "I'll have the steak and potatoes with the fruit salad."

"Alright, and for you ma'am."

"I will do the grilled chicken," Prim says, "with the pea soup."

"Alright I'll be right back with your food," the waitress says as she returns to the kitchen.

I try to give Artemis a little water and the reaction on her face is a mixed bag. She looks confused at first but content in the next second. I laugh and look back at Prim. She is staring at me with a questioning look on her face.

"What are you thinking about right now," she asks.

I pause, what am I thinking about. Obviously I'm wondering about my tributes, that is the main reason that I am here. Guiltily I am thinking about the food, I am just so damn hungry. I am also thinking about how happy I am here with Prim and Artemis.

"Well first I am thinking about when our food is gonna be here," I say and Prim laughs. "I am also thinking about how just plain happy I am. I have never felt more content in my life, if I could freeze this moment forever, I would."

"That is what I am talking about Katniss," Prim says, "Little Artemis has given you a new life, and I am so glad she has come into your life."

"So am I," I say as I look down at Artemis. She is starting to doze off to sleep and I rock her gently and soon she is out like a light. "Of course," I continue, "I am thinking about my tributes. I wonder what they are doing right now?"

**Kim POV**

I walk over to the rope tying station where Henry is standing, fashioning a rope into a whip of sorts.

"What's up Henry?" I say, trying to break the ice.

"Please," he says, "call me Indiana."

"Okay," I say wearily.

"So," he begins, "I'm thinking about an alliance."

"With who?" I ask.

"With you and Ron," he says, "Why the hell would I tell you about an alliance if it did not include you?"

"I guess not," I say sheepishly. I am going to have some real trouble if I can't match this social factor. "So just us?"

"I want to bring Elsa in on this as well," he says cracking the whip as he finished it.

He starts walking over to the archery station where the attendant is waiting.

"Can you set up some moving targets for me please," Indiana says, grabbing a knife in his off hand.

The attendant readily agrees and starts up the dummies. I watch as Indiana cracks the whip out, snares a target dummy by the neck, and pull it back towards him while he stabs it with his knife.

"Where did you learn that," I ask, amazed and also terrified.

"My dad," he says, "In 8, one of our special skills is our knowledge in history. My dad was digging up some stuff when he found an old bull whip. I learned how to use it, and even make one. I figured that maybe I could use it if my name ever got reaped, and here I am."

"Wow," I say, "about Elsa now."

"Listen," he says, "I don't like her that much, but don't tell her that. She is snotty and stuck up most of the time, but she is pretty too. I figure that my best chance of taking down 2 is using her sponsor money that she will pull in with her body. You know that some old, fat man will be dying to sponsor her so if she makes it out alive he has a small chance of sleeping with her at the sponsor appreciation banquet."

"Okay," I say while grabbing a bow for some practice, "but why do you need us?"

As he snares another body he replies, "You guys work well as a team, and I know how to judge character and you guys have it."

"You know that only two can make it right," I say aiming the arrow down range.

"Well, seeing how the two of us have a better chance of their partner making it with four than two, it kinda helps the odds," he says.

"My odds have not been good as of late," I say and let the arrow fly.

The first time that I held a bow was today. Sure I've seen Katniss do it a hundred times on the TV, but that is just on screen and doesn't translate to my abilities. That is the reason I am so surprised that the arrow finds the dead center of the head on the target.

"Well it looks like they might be improving," Indiana says, "see ya around." He saunters off with the whip coiled around his hip and fedora on his head.

I stay at the archery range for at least an hour. The instructor seems really happy to have a capable student.

"I didn't get to see Katniss," he says during our lesson, "she played the strategy of not showing your strengths. It seemed to work for her."

After the hour of archery, I feel as though I can hit anything. I progressed from still targets, to moving targets, to moving while hitting moving targets. After my last workout, I thank the instructor, and move on to another station. I do notice out of the corner of my eye Tris, who is standing in the thicket of trees at the camouflaging station, watching me. I don't know how long she has been there, but I am sure that she knows about my new found talent.

I go over to Ron, who is at the fire starting station and sit down next to him.

"You've been gone for a while," Ron says while not even looking up at me. He is attempting to start a fire with another stick. He finally gets it and looks up at me, "What were you doing for that long? DId the meeting with Henry last that long?"

"No," I say, "that took about ten minutes. I'll tell you more about it later tonight. I just stayed at the archery station for awhile, turns out that I am a pretty decent shot."

"Really," Ron says, "well that sh-."

"Help her out for the Katniss Games," Tris interrupts. She is sitting across the table from us. I hadn't even noticed her.

"What are you doing here," I spit. I don't want to be anywhere around Tris and Tobias, especially after this morning.

"Learning how to make a fire," she says casually.

I know it's a lie. They learn everything about the games in the academy, and I'm pretty sure that fire starting is one of the first things. I can't call her on it though because tributes are free to move from station to station.

"What do you mean by the Katniss Games," I ask.

"Just a little name I came up for these games," she says. It seems like she is willing to tell out important information. "Snow's message said that they were honoring the girl on fire right? So along with the two tributes being able to win, I'm guessing they will be pulling out other things from her games. Bow and arrow training may be a valuable asset."

After she says this, she starts a fire the way Ron was trying to do, but in only ten seconds.

"Hmm," she says, "I seem to be pretty good at this."

With that she turns and walks away. Ron curses her under his breath and says that he is going over to the sword training area. I sit there for a while though, is that comment for me? Did she throw that my way because she believes that I just now found out that I had a knack for bow and arrow? Does she believe that Katniss is training me privately? I can't in my mind figure out this girl, and it might come back to haunt me in the end.

The rest of the training day is uneventful. I hit the edible plants, spear, rock climbing, and knife throwing stations while Ron attends the shelter making, sword, knots, and weights station. We both agree that the other will do the opposite of we did today. So I will be doing what Ron did today, tomorrow. We are heading back up to our floor at 5 o'clock, exhausted, sweaty, and hungry. We open the door to find another younger woman staring straight at us.

"Oh," she says, "I'm sorry. You must be the tributes that Katniss has talked about. She was absolutely right about both of your attributes, and you are so pretty Kim. Well good luck to both of you." She gets on the elevator and rides it down to the bottom floor.

I look at Ron with a confused look on my face, and he returns it.

"That is my sister Prim," Katniss says making me jump. "Okay if I don't do something about your paranoia to loud, unexpected noises you are gonna be dead in a day."

"That's the girl you volunteered for," Ron asks, "She looks so much older."

"Well you were what, 8 when my games were," Katniss says, "Ten years can do a lot to a person. So let's go back to the living room and you can inform me about the day's events."

We go back to the living room and Katniss sits down on the ground next to baby Artemis, laying on a blanket under an arch of toys. They are positioned so that she can reach, touch, and see them, but not enough that she can grab the whole thing down. When Katniss sits next to her, she looks over and says,

"Momma,"

I am taken aback. This girl is only 12 months old, how can she already talk? Katniss doesn't miss a beat and scoops up little Artemis, making her laugh.

"That's right sweetheart, I'm here," she says. "Sit down you two and start speaking, I have to get ready for this interview I have tonight, and by me getting ready means getting my child ready as well which may prove to be a tougher challenge than I expect."

I sit down and take a deep breath. Might as well get the hard part out of the way first.

"Henry from 8 wants to form an alliance with us."

Katniss looks up at me with a hint of curiosity. "What do you think," she asks.

"This isn't about my thought," I fire, "You are our mentor, you are supposed to tell us what to do."

"True," she says, "but Haymitch told me not to form an alliance, and I did anyway. So even if I tell you yes or no, it is still your decision. I can do my best to protect your life, but that comes from my speculation on what is going to work. Sometimes I am wrong, not often, but some. If I tell you no, you might make an alliance the next minute. If I tell you that it is the best idea in the world, you might decide not to make the alliance. So the question still stands, what do you think?"

"I honestly don't know," I say, "I waited to bring it up until now because I didn't want anyone of the other tributes to hear it."

"Well," Ron says, "Do you think we would be able to beat him at the end?"

"He is very skilled," I say, "I saw him use a whip to snare dummies, pull them back to him, and stab them in the heart. If we double team him though, we might be able to beat him."

"So just him and us," Ron asks.

"No," I say, "he wants to bring the girl from 8 with him too."

"I guess that makes sense," Ron says, "If you are gonna have two victors win from the same district, might as well work with one another."

"That's not it," Katniss says, not even looking up. Her focus is still Artemis.

"What do you mean," Ron asks.

"This boy is smarter than that," Katniss continues, "The only reason that he wants an alliance with you is because you two are going to pull in a shit ton of sponsor money, and by his calculations, he believe that Elsa will pull some too. So with the combined sponsor money from Elsa, you, Kim, and himself, he could probably purchase a district."

"Wow," I say, "that is exactly what he said."

"This isn't my first rodeo," Katniss says, cleaning up some spit that Artemis drooled down her chin. "You guys find any special talents that you want to share with the group as a whole?"

"Turns out, I'm pretty decent with bow." I say.

"Really," Katniss says, "Well I will put in a call to Charles and see what he thinks. For now, I have to get ready. Eat some dinner, clean up, watch the interview if you want, I'm terrible at speaking so it might not help, but overall do what you want to do. You have the night off in my books but same story tomorrow, get up early and hit the training hard. You have to make a good impression for the gamemakers in two days."

Katniss picks up Artemis, and walks towards the elevator, where she will probably take down to the garage and find a car to escort her to the stage where Caesar and millions of people watching worldwide, will be waiting.

"Good luck," I call out.

"Thanks kid," she says, "We will certainly see how this goes."

**Katniss POV**

"Cinna, we aren't going to do the fire thing for Artemis," I say immediately as I walk in the room.

"Of course not," Cinna says. "Relax, we are going to make a brand new identity for this kid."

He brings the outfit into the light and it is perfect. The outfit is a smooth silver with glint to it when it hits the light. I remember reading in the archives, searching for a name, and came across a section called Greek mythology. I opened up the page to find all sorts of gods and goddesses. They each had a meaning to their name, like Ares was the god of war, Aphrodite was the goddess of beauty. Then I came across a name that stuck, Artemis. The Greek goddess of the hunt, I thought nothing could be more perfect.

"Cinna it's beautiful," I say, running the fabric through my fingers.

"And you doubted me," Cinna says while bringing out my dress. It is dark green, like tree leaves in the summer. It looks as though the summer leaves are reflecting off the moon at night. I feed Artemis just before we go on stage so she won't get fussy during the interview. After she is fed and well, I dress her in her lovely little dress, complete with some black socks and a silver headband, with an embroidered arrow in the middle. I put on my green dress, and braid my hair. I decided that I would always keep my hair in the braid. It is just easier, and what people expect me to wear. After that is all done I grab Artemis's toy lion and let her hold on to it, and walk backstage, awaiting my call.

"...Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to present Ms. Katniss Everdeen, with a very special guest she would like you all to meet," Caesar announces and I walk onto the stage.

Artemis takes the first round of camera flashing and crowd cheering like a champ. What's even better is that puts on a smile while looking up at me. Man, this kid is a natural, I think as I smile back at her. The cameras are sure to get some great pictures early. I reach the chairs center stage and give Caesar a hug. After that I sit down with Artemis and she coos contently and that earns a awwww from the crowd.

"Katniss," Caesar begins, "good to have you back."

"Happy to be here," I reply with a smile on my face.

"I can tell," he says, "so let's begin with the obvious question. Who is this little darling?"

"This is Artemis Rue Everdeen," I say, "my daughter."

"Your daughter," Caesar asks, "how can this be?"

"I adopted her earlier this summer," I say, "she is almost twelve months old."

"Ah," Caesar says, "she certainly looks happy to be here, don't you sweetie."

Artemis looks over to him, and then back at me.

"Momma," she says.

The audience gasps and starts awwing incredibly. The noise is deafening but quickly dies down.

"That's right baby," I say, "This is just my friend Mr. Caesar."

Artemis looks back at him and smiles, now that she has my okay.

"When has she been able to talk," Caesar asks with a broad smile on his face.

"Just today if you can believe it," I say, "my theory is that the medicine that the Capitol gave her to keep her alive sped up her development a little. Of course it is no problem, this is a happy change for me."

"Well the Capitol is truly amazing, aren't they folks," Caesar says.

A cheer rings through the crowd and I smile. They don't know how much is riding on this like I do. This interview is to secure some trust from Snow so he won't take my daughter from me when the revolution happens. As long as she is within my sight, she will always be safe. I will fight to my last breath to protect this girl.

"Yes they have opened up new doors that I never thought would happen," I say. That is actually very true, I would have never gotten Artemis without the selflessness of the Capitol.

"Well we shall open up to the audience for questions," Caesar and I face the horde of reporters ready to find my every secret.

"Katniss," a bald man stands, "how will this affect the impact you have on your mentoring duties?"

"I am still fully behind my tributes," I answer, "I will give my tributes my all, the only exception being that I will do it with my baby with me."

"You won't have her taken to a daycare," the bald man asks again.

"No," I say, "I feel that the safest that she will be is in my sight at all times. It's just something that I picked up in my games. I want to make sure that the people that I love stay safe, and that is the way that Artemis will stay safe."

"Katniss," a woman gets my attention. This is a weird one. Her skin is a light purple with golden tattoos running across her arms and legs.

"Yes," I reply.

"What is the real story behind you and Peeta. Throughout the interviews you said that he was a great friend and reliable tribute, but never addressed his love statement after the games. Was it just a strategy or did you actually have a thing for him," the woman asks.

Damn this girl hit me hard. I don't know how to the answer the question. In reality, I would normally just say that he was a great friend to me but this woman has called my bluff. Of course I love Peeta and still do today. I will never marry and Artemis will be my only family. I look down at Artemis and the locket that I keep with me everyday. It contains two pictures, one who this entire interview is about, and one who this question is about. With Artemis's life on the line; however, I can't afford to keep secrets that aren't completely necessary.

"The real story is long and I am sure you all want to hear every detail," I start, "but to get through this please don't interrupt me. This whole thing began many years ago, after my father had just died. I was trying to earn money for my family to bring in some food so my sister didn't starve. I was trying to sell Prim's baby clothes but no one was buying. It started to rain, a cold pounding rain, and I hurried to try to get back to my house. The fact was that I was starving and tired, the rain was just a finishing factor on my life. I sat down by a tree in the backyard of the baker's property and fully expected to die. I had tried to search the trashcans to find some scraps, but unfortunately they were empty. The baker's wife found me and she said I was to get away or she would call the peacekeepers. So I ended up under the tree, waiting to die when it happened. I heard a great crash and a slap to a face. The baker's wife reappeared at the doorway dragging a blonde boy with her. He had a bruise on his cheek and she was yelling at him to throw the burnt bread to the pigs. She disappeared back into the house, and as soon as she was gone, he tossed both loaves to me and went back into the house. I took those home and finally had something to feed my family. The next time I spoke to this boy was on the train ride to the Capitol during my games. Peeta had been saving me before the games had even begun. At first I was hesitant about his comment during the pre games interview, but when they announced that two victors could be crowned, I felt this weird feeling inside me. The longing to be with Peeta was overwhelming so I searched for him, found him, healed him, but I couldn't save him. I blame myself every day for his death, and I have struggled every day after to find a meaning to wake up each morning, now I have. I loved Peeta. I loved being with him, how he made me feel. I loved taking care of him and he me. Now I have someone who I can love more than anyone and nobody can take her away from me."

I finish my statement and look into the crowd. Usually I have never been able to wow a crowd. It's usually because of my not so charming personality. Today though, the crowd is silent, not a peep. I wonder if this is a good thing or bad and look over to Caesar. He too is giving me a particular look of wonder and amazement.

"Katniss that is something else," Caesar says. A resounding agreement from the crowd tells me that this isn't all a bad thing.

A short man stands up and by the look on his face I can tell the question will not be pleasant.

"Katniss," the man says, "how do we know that this isn't just a fake thing to take the media off of you. Where is the babysitter that takes care of this child constantly? I can only assume that she is directly behind the curtain waiting to take the child as soon as you get out of shot of the cameras. Do you really expect us to believe that you are capable of caring for a child by yourself. You are broken, there is no happy end for this child."

The first part of the question stabs me in the heart. Why would someone believe that I don't take care of my own child. The second part is the knife being twisted in my chest. Am I really broken? Is there no future for Artemis? I can't believe that some people believe this about me. My grief must show because when a single tear rolls down my cheek Caesar speaks up,

"Katniss you don't have to answer that. If you would like I can have this man thrown out."

I contemplate this offer. here is nothing more I would like than to just dodge this question and keep my head down, while basking in the fun questions. I am about to say yes when a thought pops into my brain. If I don't deal with this question now, it will always be there. At Artemis's first birthday, when she starts school, when she graduates, throughout her entire life there will always be doubt.

"No," I say, "it's okay. Yes I was close to being broken. I am not fully, but close. Death after death in my life, not just from the games, but from natural causes. Anybody would be at their breaking point, even you. When Haymitch died after last year's games, I was about done. I was so close to shutting myself out when I found Artemis. An idea popped into my head then. I spend half my year trying to save people when I know that one will ultimately not make it. It pains me every year, but I have become good at caring for others. That is something extremely new for me, and I found it in Artemis. If I could guarantee safety in another, I would put all my effort year round to protecting one person, and then half the year protecting three. Whenever I start to feel lost, Artemis always is there to bring me back. Whether she needs a diaper change, wants her favorite toy, or wakes up in the middle of the night needing to be sung to."

"You sing to your baby," the man asks incredulously. "That can't be possible. The great and powerful Katniss Everdeen wouldn't possibly do something as childish as singing. Maybe play some music but you certainly wouldn't sing."

"Yes I would," I reply calmly. "It calms her down quite nicely."

I look down at Artemis and it look like she agrees with the smile she gives me.

"Prove it," the man says flatly.

I don't want to sing in front of these people. I don't want to sing for this jerk in the front row, but it keeps the media interested and off the districts enough so I can save Artemis. Plus she just yawned for a long time so she probably getting tired.

_I've heard it's said_

_That people come into our lives_

_For a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led to those_

_Who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well I don't know if believe thats true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you _

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

As I finish Artemis is not asleep, and I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She did just nap before we got here and there are thousands of people around, with camera flashes going off constantly. What does surprise me is that the cameras have stopped and everyone is silent. I look at the man that dared challenged me about my child and he shrinks back down in his seat. I have accomplished what I came to do today. The interview continues until the point of where Artemis becomes too fidgety and cranky, so Caesar calls it and I walk off stage with a smile on my face.

A/N

song: for good from wicked


	9. Chapter 9

**Kim POV**

After Katniss's interview finishes, I turn off the TV and lean back into Ron's arms. It was a silent unanimous decision that we would watch the interview. The clothing was the first thing that caught my eye. The beauty of Artemis's dress was outstanding, but with the dark green of Katniss's, it looked like the silver moonlight on a forest at night. Changing, that is what Cinna was going for. Showing that this would be a big change in Katniss's life. Her confession of her undying love for Peeta was very tear jerking. Even though she said she wasn't good at interviews, she convinced me. Then that jerk reporter came firing with all weapons at Katniss. She didn't even bat an eye, though I saw a small ounce of hurt when he questioned her ability to take care of her child. She quickly wiped her face and became a rock. When he asked her to prove that she sings for Artemis, I knew the game was over. Katniss has one of the best singing voices I have ever heard. People say all the time how she could make the mockingjays fall silent, and I know this is true. The rest of the interview goes smoothly, Katniss facing no real challenge until Artemis starts to get fussy and she can't corral her. Caesar bids them good night and the interview is over.

I look up at Ron who has a thinking look on his face.

"What would you name our child if we had one," I ask.

Ron looks down at me and smiles, "What brought this up?"

"I guess with all the baby stuff around here I am thinking into the future," I say.

"Well it depends," Ron says, "boy or girl."

"Both," I say with a smile on my face.

"Hmmm," Ron ponders, "If it were a girl, I really like the name Renae."

"I like that name," I say.

I think about if we did have a child that was named Renae. Would she have blonde hair or red? My green eyes or Ron's brown. Many different possibilities run through my mind until Ron's voice breaks through my mind barrier.

"What about for a boy Kim," Ron asks.

"Steve," I say.

"That's a good one," Ron says.

I settle back into him and think of the future. Then suddenly I hear someone approaching the living room. It's weird but it's like I can hear their footsteps, and small noises from a small child. Suddenly I know who it is, and I think I am about to impress my mentor.

"Katniss how was it," I say while looking out the window.

"Kim she isn't-," Ron starts before he is cut off.

"Props unstoppable," Katniss says carrying in a cooing Artemis and a diaper bag.

They are both still wearing their dresses and I resist the girl state of mind that wants me to run over and fawn over the beauty of the dresses.

"I guess you finally put your ears on," Katniss continues while sitting down in a chair opposite from us, getting Artemis out of her dress.

"Well you're probably are tired, so that's why your steps were a little louder," I say, "and the big giveaway was that Artemis was making baby noises. She really is blowing your cover," I say teasingly.

"Well I better get used to it," Katniss says. She has freed Artemis from the dress, revealing a black t-shirt and a diaper underneath. Artemis looks pleased and gives a big stretch and a yawn.

"Well little one," Katniss says, "you had a big day, and it's time for bed. Do you guys have any questions?"

"No," I say "I'm good. Ron?"

"Nah," Ron says, and he also looks pretty tired.

"Well then get to bed," Katniss instructs, "Another day of training, get alot done."

Katniss carries Artemis off to her room and Ron and I are left alone in the living room. I watch Katniss as she walks away, and notice something. She is constantly walking in a protective stance. She is on the ball of her feet as if she was ready to spring at any moment. I quickly assume that it is just the byproduct of being a new mother and with her experience in the games, she is bound to be a bit jumpy.

"C'mon," I say to Ron, "let's get some sleep."

**Katniss POV**

"Shhhhh baby," I say coaxingly. Artemis has been awake for the last thirty minutes crying about something. I've tried feeding her, changing her diaper, singing, walking, and even giving her the stuffed lion but nothing is working. I am afraid that she is going to wake Kim and Ron so I hurry up to the roof and try to coax her there. It seems that the fresh air has a calming effect on her.

"Did you have a nightmare baby," I ask, wiping the tears from her face.

Her little eyes, still fresh with tears, looks up at me with a unhappy face to her.

"How about another song," I ask and start to sing

_I have often dreamed_

_Of a far off place_

_Where a great peaceful life_

_Will be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds won't be there_

_Won't see my face_

_And a voice will keep saying_

_This is where I'm meant to be_

_I will find my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I'll be there someday_

_If I can be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere _

_To feel like I belong_

_I am on my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I dont care how far_

_Somehow Ill be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere_

_To find where I belong_

This seems to satisfy Artemis and she quickly falls asleep. I travel back into floor twelve from the roof and I am crossing the hallway to put Artemis in her crib in my room when I see a television light coming from the living room. I step into my room, lay Artemis down in her crib, grab a baby monitor, and walk into the living room. Kim sits on the couch watching a recap of a past Hunger Games, my games. She is to the part where I am surrounded in a tree by the careers, with that horrible nasty burn on my leg.

"Watching your old mentor work huh," I say while sliding into a chair next to the couch.

"I don't think you are old," Kim says making me smile. "Not physically at least."

"What do you mean," I ask.

"Anyone who has gone through what you have, has aged mentally to the breaking point. Luckily you have one thing to hold on to," Kim says reminding me of Artemis. "Who is that little girl in the tree opposite of you?"

I look at the screen and my heart sinks. Little Rue is telling me about the tracker jacker nest above me after the night where Haymitch got me the medicine.

"Her name was Rue," I say shakily.

"Were you really close to her because I'm guessing that is what made you name your child after her," Kim asks.

"I..I..," I stammer, "you're just gonna have to watch the broadcast."

"I can turn it off if you want," Kim says, "we don't have to watch this."

"No," I say, "With all the things that are about to happen, I need to regain some strength. I've never watched the footage of my own games before, now might be a good time."

We watch in silence for a while. The ploy with the tracker jackers works to perfection, killing Glimmer and the girl from District 4. I watch as I retrieve the bow and arrows from Glimmer's disfigured body looking like I had drank about fourteen bottles of whisky.

"What does a sting feel like," Kim asks.

"It hurts really bad," I begin, "you can see the size of the welt that it leaves. It also causes powerful hallucinations which is why I look like I am drunk."

Then Peeta comes crashing from the trees and tells me to run away and starts fighting Cato off to protect me. I stumble through the forest for a while before I crash to the ground unconscious. This next part of the recap is really interesting for me. I had been out cold for about three days, and had no idea what was going on in the arena until I woke up. I saw Rue approach me, pull me to a secluded spot, and camouflage me so nobody would see me. She then set the bow and arrows directly next to me so I would find them when I woke up. The camera panned then to the three other tributes that I wanted to know about. Cato, Clove, and the rest of the career group was at the Cornucopia, and seemed to be in a lot of pain. Then I remember, they forgot to take the stingers from the tracker jackers out. Thresh was in the grassland area that nobody wanted to venture out in to. Currently, he was sitting in a grass hut of sorts, eating what looked like to be a cooked snake. There must've been multiple species of poisonous snakes in that area, and he knew how to catch them. The Peeta, who was currently by the river. The camera showed a close up of the wound that Cato had inflicted with his sword. Right down to the bone, I remember it vividly. I turn away because I ca 't stand this part in the games.

"Katniss," Kim says, "are you okay? I can turn it off, if you would like."

"No," I say, "I just don't like cuts and blood."

"Oh," Kim says, "well do you want to fast forward until you are awake?"

"Sure," I say, wanting nothing more, "that would be okay."

We get to the part where I regain consciousness and find the bow and arrows. I meet Rue and we discuss strategy for destroying the food at the Cornucopia. After we settle on a plan, Rue teaches me the four note Mockingjay tone, and we go our separate ways, promising to return to each other. I know it's not the truth, but a part of me still believes that she might come back to me unharmed. I blow up the food with ease and hide not far away so the careers don't find me. I watch the boy from District 3 get murdered by Cato because he needed something to take his anger out on. After a few moments I see myself running towards the cries of Rue. I arrive just in time to watch Marvel thrust his spear into Rue. A second later, there is an arrow in his neck and he topples to the ground. I still tear up as I see myself go over to Rue and tell her it is going to be alright. She asks me to sing and I sing the only song that could come to my mind at that moment.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray,_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

I stifle a sob and look away from the screen. I hadn't thought about how hard this would be to watch until I saw it from a distance. I notice that the focus changes when I start to bury her in the flowers.

The rest of the games is hard to watch, me finding Peeta and nursing him back to health. The feast where Clove was about to kill me but Thresh saved my life. At that point Kim says,

"I can see where your concern was with Tris. Same look in her eye and everything."

I nod and the broadcast continues. After getting Peeta all the way back to full health, we start to contemplate winning. Then the downpour starts, and we see most of the focus on Peeta and I in the cave, talking, eating, and kissing. Peeta was my first and last kiss, well unless you count me giving Artemis a kiss on the forehead and cheek count. Then the camera shifts to another battle in the plains area. I finally figure out how Thresh died, and Cato is one of the luckiest people I have ever seen. Thresh had Cato on the ropes, Cato was without a weapon and backing up pleading for his life. Thresh was about to deal the killing blow when a large rock appeared from nowhere. The Capitol people couldn't see it, but I take in all my surroundings and remember that there was no rock there before. Thresh was thinking the same thing and tripped and dropped his scythe and before he could recover, Cato killed him with his own weapon. A single tear runs down my cheek for the boy that spared my life. He didn't deserve the death placed on him by the gamemakers. My guess is that they were not happy with the way he just let me be, and didn't kill me by the Cornucopia. I feel my breaths becoming short as the end of the game draws near. The mutts that still give me nightmares begin their assault and then the climax of the games. Cato has Peeta in a headlock on the top of the Cornucopia. I have an arrow pointed directly at his head.

"_Go ahead," Cato says, "Shoot me. Then we both go down and you win. I never realized it till now, but I was never gonna win. Because that's what they want," he shouts into the sky._

_I pull my arrow back tighter._

"_Ahh," He says, "No no no. I can still do this," as he puts his hands into the neck snapping formation. "I can still do this. One more kill to make my District proud."_

_Peeta is struggling and reaches up with his hand to draw an X on Cato's front hand. Cato realizes a second before I do. He then snaps Peeta's neck as I fire an arrow into his hand. Peeta falls on the Cornucopia and Cato staggers back to the edge. Another arrow lodges into his temple and he falls to the ground. I run over to Peeta and find no life in him at all. Two cannons fire out and the trumpets blare, I have been announced winner of the 74th Hunger Games._ _I look at Peeta and start crying profusely, and can't stop myself. The hovercraft appears and peacekeepers pick me up and practically shove me into the hovercraft while I wail out Peeta's name._

The broadcast cuts to my post game interview but I am done watching at this point. I get up and begin to return to my room when Kim squeaks out a question,

"What if that happens to Ron?"

I turn to her. Gone is the fiery red head that I saw earlier, full of confidence and determination. This new look is not good on her. It is of a small child, scared about what could come. I go and sit beside her.

"Prepare for it mentally," I say, "Don't let it show, weakness is not good for the games. You have to be prepared for the loss. Fight hard so you can both come home, but realize it is always a possibility."

Something happens that I am not prepared for. Kim leans into me and hugs me. I am frozen, not knowing what to do. I tentatively put my arms around her. I am not the comforting sort of person. She says in a hushed voice,

"I'm sorry. For everything."

We stay like that for what seems like forever. Eventually Kim falls asleep and I'm not surprised. She is mentally exhausted, like most are before going into the games. Eventually I fall asleep as well.

A/N

Songs: Go the Distance: Hercules

Meadow Song: The Hunger Games

Thanks to CajunBear for the reviews, really helpful


	10. Chapter 10

**Katniss POV**

I wake up to the sound of a faint crying. I wonder what the noise is. I sit up and find another person next to me. Kim is still asleep on the couch and then I remember.

"Artemis," I say with a start and rush to my room.

I get there and Artemis is crying profusely. I haven't fed her in a while so she must be so hungry. I can also tell that she needs a diaper change.

"Oh," I say "I'm so sorry baby. Momma is here, don't you worry."

She calms down at the sound of my voice and I fulfill my duties as a mother. I change her diaper first and then feed her. She eats hungrily and while she is at it I read a parenting book on certain stages for babies. I read on when babies are to switch to bottle feeding and see that it is around her age. I make a note to start making some formula and putting them in bottles to try and get her on the bottle. When she finishes eating, I slip my shirt back to its original position and look down at my daughter. She is starting to grow some hair and it is a dark brown color, just like mine. It is almost like Peeta and I had a daughter. I glance up at the clock and gasp. Training starts in half an hour and I don't even know if my tributes are awake. I rush to their room when I hear voices coming from dining room. I walk out and sigh in relief. Kim and Ron are both dressed and eating some breakfast, chatting about certain skills.

"Good morning," I say as I go over to a chair and sit down in it.

Artemis coos a good morning of her own.

"Good morning to you as well," Kim says. "Good morning Artemis."

Artemis smiles at Kim and Kim smiles back. Ron looks over and smiles as well. What good parents would these guys make.

"Okay," I begin, "You guys will have half a day of training today and then your personal evaluations. You will be ranked on a scale on one to twelve, with twelve being the best. The higher the score, the more sponsors that I can get, and that could be crucial to your survival."

"What should we do," Ron asked.

"Anything that you want," I say. "Your overall goal is to make sure the gamemakers remember you."

I look up at the clock and see that it is time for them to head down to the training area.

"Good luck," I say.

They both get up and walk to the elevator. The must be nervous, I know I was when I had the evaluation. Of course, I hope that they wouldn't do what I did and insult the gamemakers. I have reasoned that the giant fire that got me treed by the careers was due to my little stunt. I hope that they do not make the same mistake but from what I learned from watching Kim, I'm not ruling out the possibility. I look down at Artemis and she is content playing with my braid.

"C'mon sweetheart," I say, "Let's trying feeding you with a bottle."

Artemis coos and I walk to the other room with her to fetch a bottle.

**Kim POV**

The first half of the training day was uneventful. I hit some more stations but mostly everyone was nervous for the personal evaluations. Once the lunch bell sounded, everyone filed out of the training room and the Avoxes prepared it for evaluations. They served us any food we wanted but I wasn't very hungry, my stomach had butterflies in it and I thought I was going to throw up. After lunch they started calling names in for the evaluations. The eventually got to my name and I stood up to go to the room.

"Hey Kim," Ron said.

"Yes," I asked, my heart pounding.

"You'll do great," He says, "I love you."

I walk over and give him a kiss

"I love you too," I say and walk into the training center.

The gamemakers are at strict attention and paying attention to every move. This is not like what Katniss said about them being drunk. Plutarch stood at attention in front of them all and proceeded to speak.

"Mrs. Stoppable you have ten minutes to show us your chosen skill," He says and I nod at him.

My original plan was to shoot some arrows at random targets around the room, that is what I am best at. I begin to walk over to the rack with the arrows when little Rue pops into my mind for some reason. My blood begins to boil and I glare up at the gamemakers, these pigs killed an innocent little girl. I know now what I am going to do. I grab two practice dummies and walk over to the camouflage station. I grab the paint and begin to draw on the dummies. I know I am running short on time and once I am finished painting the dummies I grab a sheet and write a very specific set of words on it. I run over to the station with spears and grab one. I carry my supplies to the center of the room and place the one dummy standing over the other, spearing the dummy. The gamemakers stand up and some shriek. I have painted Rue on the dummy being speared and Snow on the one attacking. On the dummies I have written _Capitol_ on Snow's and _Panem _on Rue's. I take the sheet and lay it down in front of the scene that I have created. The banner reads _The odds are never in our favor_. The buzzer sounds, signaling the end of my time, and I bow for the gamemakers and storm out of the room.

**Katniss POV**

The two children come back to floor twelve and Ron seems upbeat but Kim seems sullen. After dinner we go to the living room to watch the scores come in on how the tributes did.

"Alright Possible spill," I say suddenly.

"It's Stoppable," she murmured under her breath but not quiet enough for me not to hear it.

"Yeah and so is he, so this is an easy way to tell you two apart. So what happened at training," I ask again.

Ron speaks up first, "Well I set up some of the dummies in spots around the room and got a sword and chopped away as fast as I could. I think they were impressed with my speed."

"That's good Ron," I say and turn to Kim, "Now what did you do?"

Kim looks at me like a child that got their hand caught in a cookie jar.

"I umm," She begins, "I painted two dummies like Snow and Rue, wrote Capitol on Snow's and Panem on Rue's and had the Snow dummy spearing the Rue one. Then I painted the odds are never in our favor on a banner and placed it in front of them."

"You did what?!" I yell.

I look at Kim with rage in my eyes. Kim has just put not only her life, but Ron's and my little girl's also. There is no way Snow would think that Kim would act alone. He would think this would be a seed that I planted in her head. He wouldn't kill me though, he would come after the ones I love. Prim and Artemis were in grave danger all because Kim got angry at the gamemakers for Rue's death. I am mad at them too, but I keep it to myself. That is the way I can protect my family.

"Do you realize what you have just done," I fire.

Kim is slowly sinking back into her chair, trying to disappear.

"You think that Snow will think that this is amusing? That he will have a good laugh with you about it at your Victor party? You won't be getting a Victor party because he will have you personally killed in the games. Ron as well," I say.

Kim has tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Ron looks at her and starts to become angry at me.

"What is the point," he asks. "Our lives are already a living hell as it is. We are going to be forced to brave the elements and kill people. I don't think that they can make it any worse."

"You have no idea," I say and that wipes the look right off his face. "C'mon, let's watch the scores and see how many sponsors that you have managed to lose."

The recap of the scores begins just after I grab Artemis from her nap. I grab a bottle of formula and feed her on the couch while watching the scores. It's weird how she has this calming effect on me, because my breath becomes steady and I am no longer fuming when she is in my arms. There are only a few tributes that I care about in the scores, and I jot down their scores along with the notes I have taken on them already. Tris and Tobias are the first on the list and Tobias scores a ten and so does Tris. Expected from top notch careers. Henry and Elsa who are next on the list score very differently. Henry, or Indiana as he likes to be called, scores a ten which is unusual for a district 8 boy, but Elsa only scores a five. This might impact her sponsors a little, but her looks will still bring in a lot of cash. I can draw up two conclusions about Elsa. One is that she is just a pretty face and will die quickly unless protected by Henry and my tributes, or she is playing the dumb blonde role and is really a stone cold killer.

"If you are going into the alliance with Henry and Elsa, watch that girl. I've got a funny feeling that she could pull a Johanna move," I say.

"What does that mean," Kim speaks for the first time since her story.

"It means that she plays dumb and weak at the beginning to get people to underestimate her, but turns out to be a stone cold killer," I say and Kim nods.

Then district 12 pops up and Ron's face is on the screen. Caesar begins to read off scores for my tributes.

"From district 12, Ron Stoppable with a score of nine."

I am pleased with Ron's performance. That is a high score and should get a little sponsor money to make up for Kim's mistakes.

"Good job Ron," I say and he beams with pride.

Kim gives him a halfhearted smile and stares down the screen waiting for Caesar to read off her score.

"From district 12, Kim Stoppable with a score of twelve."


	11. Chapter 11

**Kim POV**

I stare astonished at the screen. A twelve? This is the first time in history that they have ever given a twelve to a tribute. Even Katniss only got an eleven.

"You're in trouble," Katniss says looking down at Artemis, not a glimmer of happiness in her eyes.

"What are you talking about," I ask. "I got a twelve, people will be lining the streets to sponsor Ron and I."

"You think that the gamemakers care about who gives you stuff in the arena," Katniss fires. "You can be given everything you know how to use effectively in the arena, but it can't save you from the elements, creatures, and horrible things that the gamemakers will do to you in the arena. Not to mention the other tributes that, now that you have a twelve, will hone in on that giant, twelve sized target on your back. This also carries over to Ron because he is a weakness for you like you are to him. Both of you care so much for each other that if one were to fall, the other would be easy pickings."

Katniss finishes her statement with an icy glare, picks up Artemis, and heads to her room without looking back. I look over to Ron who is looking at me with disappointment in his eyes.

"Kim how could you," he asks and it breaks my heart.

His chocolate eyes are filled with shame and he has moved away from me on the couch so that there is a considerable gap between us.

"Ron," I begin, "I just felt sad and angry for that little girl and had to make someone feel responsible for this."

"You don't think that there is a higher meaning to this," he asks. "This may affect us short term, but we might not have to deal with long term consequences of this. I've heard the stories of the Capitol murdering people who step out of line, and you put a large target on one person besides you and I. They will think that Katniss is the one who instigated this and punish her, and she won't be physically hurt. They will harm the only person that fills her heart."

Ron says these words and my heart sinks. All that he says is true, and I am suddenly regretting all that I did.

"I'm sorry Ron," I say, "I hadn't thought that they would bring Artemis into this. Or even Katniss or you, I just wanted them to feel responsible."

"It's not me you need to apologize to," he says and walks out.

I am left alone on the couch, feeling like shit. At the beginning of the day, things were looking up. I had formed a bond with Katniss, moral was up, I had a plan to get a great training score, and then I blew everything up. The bond that I formed was broken to the point of no repair in my guess. I had even pissed off my husband who never gets angry at me. I heard a door to a spare room slam and I figured that Ron wanted to sleep separate from me tonight. This action brought on a fresh wave of tears that rolled down my face in buckets.

**Katniss POV**

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes_

_And leap_

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_I'm through accepting limits_

'_Cause someone says they're so_

_Somethings I cannot change_

_But till I try I'll never know_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_So if you care to find me_

_Look to the western sky_

_As someone told me lately_

_Everyone deserves the chance to fly_

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

_To those who ground me_

_Take a message back from me_

_Tell them how I am defying gravity_

_I'm flying high and defying gravity_

_And soon I'll match them in renowned_

_And nobody in all of Oz_

_No wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring_

_Me down_

I finish up my song to Artemis and she is fast asleep. I think about the song that I have just sang to my little girl. It is from my favorite musical from my favorite singer. I parallel it to my situation here. I am about to fly free from the Capitol's grips and play by the rules of my own game. This song is the banner of the revolution that I have to take part in, and I need one more person to know. I call down to Finnick's room,

"Finnick," I say, "are you awake?"

"Am now," he grumbles.

True that I did wake him up around 11, but I figured that he would be used to that, with all the nasty things Snow is making him do. This however was top priority.

"I have some questions about Artemis," I say into the phone hoping that he figures out what I am getting at.

"Okay," he says groggily but I think he knows what I am getting at. "Where?"

"Have you ever been to the roof," I ask.

"Ah," he says, "the view is excellent up there. I'll be up in a second."

Before he hangs up I ask him one last question, "Do you think that Kim might be able to help?"

I hear a long pause from the other side of the phone. He is clearly having a struggle on whether to bring Kim in on the plan.

"She made a very interesting training day choice today that earned her that twelve, she takes after her mentor," I say, hoping he receives the rebellious message.

"Okay," he says, "I also think that Johanna might be able to help a little as well. We will be up in a few. There is also someone else that you should meet, and it may surprise you."

The line clicks dead and I return the phone to its holder. I grab a baby monitor, make sure Artemis is tucked in, and walk out of the room. I lock the door behind me with the only key to unlock it. I had this especially made for times like this. Now the only way to get in is to break down the door which I will clearly hear on the monitor and be to my room, ready to kill whoever has entered. I walk to Kim and Ron's room and knock.

"What," a voice says wearily. Kim still sounds so tired and upset from before.

"Kim can I talk to you," I ask with a lightness to my tone. It has been a while since I have asked someone to just talk. Prim is the usual one to ask me out to lunch, so I usually don't ask anyone for anything. Kim shuffles out of the room and looks at me with tear stained eyes.

"There is something that you should know about the events that are taking place that are greater than you or me. I'm am about to let you in on this, but you must swear on your life that in any circumstance, you will not talk about anything. Understood?" I say.

Kim nods her head and I motion for her to follow me to the roof.

**Kim POV**

I follow Katniss to the roof wondering what big secret she is letting me in on. There are numerous possibilities that I can't even imagine to begin. We climb the ladder to the door and walk out onto the roof. Katniss leads me over to the small garden where I can make out three figures amongst the plants.

"Finnick," Katniss calls out.

"Yeah we are here," he says.

I turn the corner and Finnick Odair stands in front of me. The tribute winner from district 4, now mentor. I've seen recaps of his games and know that he is one of the most liked people in the Capitol. Behind him stands Johanna Mason. Katniss has told me about her, about her vicious strategy. That is one person that I do not want to get angry. Then there is another girl leaning up against the structure for a tarp for the plants and I am astounded on who it is.

"Tris!?" I say.

"Hey," is what she replies with a slight smile to her face.

"What is she doing here," I ask Katniss who has a knowing look to her face.

Finnick answers for Katniss, "Tris is here, as with the rest of us, for a master plan. The Hunger Games has gone on long enough, and we mean to start a rebellion."

**_A/N_**

That is the end of Part 1: The Ember. This was mostly a set up part and in Part 2: The Spark is where the real fireworks begin

Song: Defying Gravity from Wicked


	12. Chapter 12

**Katniss POV**

When I saw Tris standing there, I completely understood the reason behind it. For one, the support of district two is key for our revolution. Many of Panem's peacekeepers are train and housed in district two, and that is a big target to get rid of. Also, Tris seems to have the right mind for revolution. She looks strong, confident, and the willingness to do whatever it needs to win, even if it means sacrificing her own life.

"Hey Kim. Katniss," Tris says with a nonchalant attitude.

"Hello," I say trying to be polite.

Kim however does not share the enthusiasm of Tris being there. There was a lot of tension between the two, and I guess that has carried over till now. Tris however looks amused and I guess she is getting a kick over Kim's frustration.

"If everyone would quiet down, our commander would like to speak to us," Finnick says and produces a square box from his pocket. He sets it on the ground and it opens up to a projector of sorts. The projector lights up and a hologram of a figure appears.

"Commander Tano," Finnick addresses the hologram.

"Soldier Odair," the hologram says.

The hologram focuses and I finally get a good look at this Commander Tano. Her skin was a sunset orange color, just like Peeta's favorite. On her face were several white line tattoos. He hair was the most interesting part. It seem solidified, like skin almost, and was blue and white striped. She had beads running on top of her "hair" and the hair stretched down in almost a tentacle fashion over her chest. She wore a red jumpsuit with armbands on the side and an intense glare. Her bright blue eyes stared us all down as she assessed the group. Her eyes came to rest on me and her expression softened.

"Allow me to introduce myself," she said. "My name is Ahsoka Tano. I am the commander of the army here on district 13. During the time of the dark days, when the Capitol was supposed to destroy 13, they instead bombed the surface, leaving our underground living quarters intact. The year of the 58th Hunger Games I was born. After awhile, I was put into military training, by my own choice, and was deployed into the Capitol on a undercover mission. The disguises were necessary to help us blend in to the Capitol. I kinda like mine so I kept it. Once you won Katniss, we had found our source of hope, someone to rally the people behind. The mockingjay."

"Me?" I said to Ahsoka.

"Yes," she said, "You will be a very prominent figure here for 13. The tributes that are here today are also very important to our cause. Soldiers Stoppable and Prior, welcome to the team."

They both nodded and were having trouble receiving this much information about their future.

"I know this is hard to take in," Ahsoka said, "but it beats knowing that one of you will be dead. Now for the plan, Captain Rex."

A man steps into the screen with Ahsoka and a small map produces in front of him.

"You all will be receiving a small communicator that can be accessed with your fingerprint touch. Soldier Odair with distribute those now."

Finnick started passing around small devices which had a keypad on them and a small screen and what looked like to be a small projector on it.

"If you would all touch your fingers to the screen," Rex said.

I pressed my finger to the screen and saw the scan and then a small prick. A small glow then entered my finger and disappeared under my skin. Then my screen lit up and had the words Katniss Everdeen on it.

"The communicator now is only openable to your fingerprint. For extra caution, we would like you all to add a password to your device, just in case if someone uses your print against your will."

I add the password and await Rex's instructions.

"Now while the device scanned your fingerprint it also injected you with a small life detector. This is a transmitter that, if you die, will lock up the device permanently and wipe all files. Last, but not least, if you ever come into trouble and think that you might be captured, it is at the utmost importance that you do not allow information to be leaked. Your device can function as a grenade if needed. If you get into trouble, simply hold your finger to the screen and say 'nightlock' three times and then throw, unless you do not want want to make it as well."

I stare down at this little device wondering how these people could create such elaborate machines that fit in the palm of my hand.

"The plan is such," Rex says while opening up a map to what appears to be this years arena. "The extraction point is here, by what they call the Desert Dome. We will infiltrate the arena, knock out communications, blow a hole in the wall, and get you guys out. Their communications will be down and that is when we will get the selected mentors out, and bring you all to 13. The signal to go to the rendezvous point will be 13 rolls of bread. You then have exactly 24 hours to make it or you get left behind."

"Thank you Captain Rex," Ahsoka says. Rex salutes her and walks out of the screen. Ahsoka looks at us and asks, "any questions?"

Kim is the first to answer, "Commander Tano, what about my husband?"

"Yeah," Tris adds, "and Tobias."

Ahsoka looks down at the two girls, "Your significant others will not know about this plan. It is imperative that no one knows anything about this plan. If you are captured, you cannot break. You also have to come to the understanding that some of your loved ones may be captured and tortured. You have to sacrifice a few to save the lives of millions, we will try to get as many as we can out, but I cannot promise anything."

"How do you expect us to do that," Kim asks angrily. "You don't have to sacrifice anything."

"I already have," Ahsoka says quietly. "In the secret mission, we were discovered. My two commanders at the time were Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. They blew themselves up with their communicators to protect me and the mission. Commander Skywalker was my mentor, he taught me everything. He was my best friend and I had to go home to his wife and tell her he wasn't returning. She is pregnant with twins."

A small tear rolls down her face and I'm not sure that anyone else can see it but me.

"So," she continues, "we will try to get everyone out as possible. If you want your men out, knock them out as soon as we blast a hole in the wall and our 501st squadron led by Captain Rex will get them out. Be prepared for your men to fight each other and you must remain your cover. They cannot know you two are working together."

Kim and Tris nod and Ahsoka addresses the group, "Any more questions."

"My daughter will be safe," I ask.

Ahsoka smiles, "They told me you were a very protective mother. Yes, make sure she doesn't leave your side and you won't have to pack heavy. We have all the baby supplies you will need here at 13. She will be safe here."

I nod and feel relieved. My daughter will be out of the clutches of the Capitol for good, and I am not about to let her back into it.

"Now is everyone prepared to carry out the plan because if not we have a memory serum that will erase the last three hours and you will never know that this existed."

Everyone says they are fine with it and Ahsoka smiles.

"Good," she says. "Welcome to the Resistance. Before I go, I will address your military ranks. Johanna and Finnick, you are promoted to Lieutenant. Katniss, you have been promoted to Sergeant. Kim and Tris, you are still soldiers but may jump into the ranks. That is all, may the force be with you all."

The hologram disappears and the transmission is cut.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahsoka POV: **_**48 hours before start of the games **_

After I cut the transmission I look over at Rex. He is hunched over a map of the arena, studying its every crevice.

"Rex," I say.

"Yes Commander," he replies back.

"You really think that the tributes can help our cause?" I ask.

"Yes Commander," he says. "Both of them are very important to our cause."

"I realize the girl from two is important," I say. "The support from two is very important, being the place where peacekeepers are trained. If we can knock that out, they will have no army, but what of the girl from 12?"

"Soldier Stoppable," Rex asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"Permission to speak freely sir," Rex asks.

"Rex," I say, "You are my most trusted officer, along with Captain Rogers, and one of my oldest friends. You don't have to ask that, but granted."

"My take on it, is that is sanity protection for Sgt. Everdeen," Rex says.

"What do you mean," I ask.

"Sgt. Everdeen is a time bomb," he says. "Any day she might snap and just lose it. I wouldn't blame her, she has been through what most shouldn't ever have to think about. But we need her as a rallying cry. She is their Mockingjay, the one who buried Rue, showed up the gamemakers, lost it when Peeta died. Every year she tries so hard to protect her tributes, and the country sees that. The districts don't see what the Capitol sees. The Capitol sees a broken girl, not willing to fight, just trying to stay alive. The districts see more. They see a caring person, one who would do anything to protect people. Now that she has a baby, it has become intensified, and people notice those things. That's why we can't lose her. When we execute our plan, district 12 will be destroyed. She will have lost her home, and the only thing that will remain is Artemis. If we give her another thing to protect, it gives us insurance."

"Very good Captain," I say. "Go get some rest, we got a long day tomorrow, monitoring interviews."

"Yes sir," he says and salutes me.

I dismiss him, and I am in command alone for now. I walk over to a video monitor and take out a flash drive that I always carry with me. I plug it in and pull up the video. I transfer it to the hologram and lock the door. It pulls up with me at 16 years old, training with my old mentor.

"_Now Ahsoka, what did I teach you," Anakin says._

_We are sparing with wooden poles in the middle of the gym in 13. We leave for the Capitol in just a few days._

"_Patience and strength come from the same place," I say._

"_Right," he says. "Think of it like a force. Something that flows through everything. Every person, animal, and plant. The true masters of the force can never be beaten."_

"_Yes Commander," I say, agreeing with him._

"_Be mindful of your thoughts," Anakin says. "Attachment can be catastrophic at time, do not let it manipulate you. If your feelings take control of you in battle, you will almost lose every time."_

"_Yes Anakin," I said._

_We begin to spar and I have to parry relentless attacks. I start to go on the offensive and swing wildly. He easily dodges my attacks and pushes me down to the ground._

"_Patience Ahsoka," he says. "The best offense is a good defense. Wait until you have an opening."_

"_Yes Commander," I say._

_Obi-Wan walks in and addresses us both, "It's time for briefing."_

"_As usual, Obi-Wan has to be the kill joy of everything," Anakin teases._

"_Well, as usual, I seem to be the only one wanting to know what we are getting into," Obi-Wan says. "Unlike some who just go in without any information."_

"_I like a challenge," Anakin says and Obi-Wan shakes his head and walks out of the room. "Well little one, we better get going."_

"_You agreeing with Commander Kenobi," I say. "That's a first."_

"_Hey," he says defensively. "It's happened more than once."_

"_I must have been absent everytime," I say with a smile on my face._

"_Well Snips," he says using my nickname. "Someday you might even have to agree with me."_

"_That's the day I dread," I say._

"_Let's get going," he says. "And Ahsoka, may the force be with us both."_

The hologram ends there and I can't help but think about my last moments with my mentor. We were pinned down in an alleyway, with peacekeepers relentlessly firing down on us.

"_Ahsoka!" yells a voice. _

_Anakin is yelling out to me I think and move towards his position._

"_Commander," I say when I reach his spot._

_I stop short, there is blood everywhere. Obi-Wan has been hit in the stomach several times and is slowly bleeding out. Anakin has been shot through the chest._

"_Oh Anakin," I say. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get both of you out of here."_

"_No Ahsoka," Anakin says. "You have to get out of here. Obi-Wan and I are going to blow up our communicators. They will think that we all have died and you should be able to get out of the city."_

"_No," I say with tears flowing down my face. "I can't just leave you here."_

"_It's okay Ahsoka," Anakin says softly. "We will meet again when your time has come, but right now you are needed for the revolution. Wait until the time is right. That Katniss girl will be big for us, but make sure is desperate for us. Make her want to protect all of Panem. You are the Commander now, I have already inputted it into your communicator."_

"_No," I say. "It's okay, I can get you out. They aren't that bad, I can get you out." _

_The tears are flowing down my face, and I am on the verge of breaking down._

"_Ahsoka," Anakin says. "Be brave. Go on, the revolution needs you. May the force be with you little one." _

"_May the force be with you," I stammer and give him one last hug._

_He returns the hug and motions me on. I get up and start running down to the far end of the alley towards our hoverjet. I hear the words nightlock said three times and two explosions ring out of the alleyway opposite. I board the hovercraft, take off, set a course for district 13, and let the autopilot do the rest. I sit back in my seat and begin to mourn my two mentors and friends._

The memory still brings back tears. Anakin was basically a father to me. I was an orphan when he found me. He took me back to thirteen and raised me with his wife, Padme. He taught me patience and strength. When I turned 16, I was put under his command in the special forces group. When I returned alone, I had to tell Padme that Anakin sacrificed himself for me. I was broken, lost, and without the best thing that happened in my life. I told President Coin about Anakin's last wishes and she appointed me the commander of the revolution. I was given two captains to assist me, Captain Rex and Captain Rogers. I hung on to them for support, thinking about all the people that were depending on me. I told them of the plan, to get in contact with our people on the inside, FInnick and Johanna, and monitor Katniss Everdeen until she was ready. It was the adoption of the baby when I knew that it was time to act, and by all means she didn't disappoint.

_**A/N**_

I hope you like the different path of the death of Obi-Wan and Anakin. It would have been better in the movies in my opinion instead of going all Darth Vader. It also gives an insight on what I think should have happened in Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV series. Of course this is a different universe but the character of Ahsoka is so defined and perfect for the Star Wars community, I couldn't let her go.


	14. Chapter 14

**Katniss POV: **_**48 hours before games**_

The transmission has ended and Finnick speaks up.

"Now the plan for us before the games is to be as discreet as possible. Now Kim and Tris, I've been told that there is some tension between your district partners."

They both nod and Finnick continues, "Alright keep that tension tight. Don't act differently because we are working together, it might alert the Capitol to suspicious activity. Don't align yourselves with each other, but try to stay clear of each other in the arena. You are on the same team, but your partners don't know this, and they will be hostile with each other."

Tris looks over to Kim, "Well Kim. What do you say? Friends?"

Kim looks back at her with a smile in her eyes, "You knew this whole time, and the hostile mood was just to figure out if you could trust me."

Tris smiles and Kim says back to her, "Yeah that sounds good. We are friends."

"Alright," Finnick says. "Katniss, make sure to keep your child with you at all times, if the Capitol gets word of this, she will be the first that they come after. The 172nd division, or the Howling Commandos as they like to be called, will be our ticket out of the mentor room."

"Okay Finnick," I say.

"That's Lieutenant to you Sergeant," Finnick says with a smile.

"Whatever," I say. "We can't address ourselves like that here so you can wait a couple of days."

"Alright," Finnick says. "You are all dismissed. Get some sleep and come prepared for your interviews tomorrow."

**Kim POV: **_**12 hours before games (Tribute interviews)**_

I am so nervous that I can barely think. Katniss said that we didn't need coaching for our interviews because we were already great with the cameras. Katniss kept her icy attitude with me like she appeared last night when Ron was present. She is a very good actor and I can see how she masks her feelings so well. The only problem is that Ron still hasn't spoken to me. I hate to see him still mad at me. I wouldn't blame him. I did a very reckless thing and we might pay the price because of it. I just know that we will be able to get out of the arena alive. We have to.

"Doing alright," Cinna says as he walks in.

"Not so good," I say. "I'm about to throw up I'm so nervous, and I have to get people to like me because of what I did with the gamemakers to get any additional help."

"Yes," he says. "Katniss told me all about your private session. It was reckless but may help rally the people behind you, even not in the games."

I don't notice Cinna's comment right away. I was trying to organize my thoughts when it suddenly hit me. Is Cinna involved with the revolution.

"Cinna," I begin. "Are you involved in-."

"Making your dress," he says cutting me off. "Yes, I have provided just what I think will get sponsors kissing your very feet."

Cinna pulls out this black dress. It is a charcoal black, with feathers on the shoulders.

"When you're ready, click this button. It's a tribute to your mentor, make sure to mention her."

He hands me the dress to put on, makes some small adjustments, and walks out of the room. I look at myself in the mirror. The black dress was stunning and my red hair accented it perfectly. The dress was heavier than I imagined, due to the size of it. Okay Kim I thought. You can do this. You are a Possible, and anything is possible for a Possible. You are also a Stoppable, and with the help of others unstoppable. I gathered myself and, when my name was called, I walked on stage.

The first thing that hit me was the bright lights. Blinding as they were, I stumbled her way to the main stage area. The next thing that I heard was the deafening roar of the crowd. I looked out to them and saw the most adoration in one room than ever before. I scanned the crowd and found Katniss sitting in a box on the right side of the stage, holding Artemis in her arms. Katniss gave me a supporting smile and motioned me towards Caesar. I got over to him and he quieted the crowd down.

"Thank you," he said to the crowd. "So miss Kim is it."

"Actually Mrs.," I stammer, and the crowd laughs at that.

"Ah that's right," he says. "You are married to that handsome young boy from twelve aren't you."

A few girls scream at the mention of Ron's name and I look out to the crowd.

"Yep," I say. "And he is all mine, so don't get any ideas girls."

The crowd laughs some more and my confidence is building with each answer.

"Alright girls," Caesar says. "You heard her. So Kim, what do you think of this year's competition?"

"There are a lot of tough competitors," I say looking at Tris.

She rolls her eyes at me and I suppress a laugh, "Nothing too tough though," I say confidently.

The other tributes glare at me but Tris only smiles. Tobias, sitting next to her almost jumps out of his seat but Tris motions him to stop. He does so and I wonder how such a small girl has control over such a large man.

**Ahsoka POV: **_**12 hours before games (District 13 watching interviews)**_

"She is doing well so far," I say.

I, along with Captains Rex and Rogers, are watching the interviews from the control room.

"Yes," Rex says. "Exactly like she needs to."

"I don't know," Captain Rogers says.

"What do you mean," I ask.

"She is painting a larger target on her back than there already is," Rogers says. "We know for sure that only two tributes will not attempt to kill her, Stoppable and Prior. There are still 21 other tributes."

"You may have a point," I say. "But they were coming after her anyway. If she dies in the arena, we can always make her a martyr."

"Sir," Rogers says. "Is that really the right mind to think in?"

"We have to be able to keep moving," I say. "Nothing can delay us in this situation."

"There is a problem if she dies," Rogers says.

"That is Captain?" I say.

"If we lose Kim, we lose Ron," he says.

"There is more to this revolution than just two people," Rex says.

"True Rex," I say. "But if we can get them out, we save two more lives. We still hope for their safety, but can't guarantee it."

**Kim POV**

"So," Caesar continues. "Your parade outfit. Simply outstanding."

"Thank you," I say. "But it was all Cinna, he really had a good idea. All I did was present it."

"Well as always," Caesar continued, "Cinna should be commended."

The crowd roared and Caesar gestured for CInna to stand up. He rose from his seat and took a bow. I looked over at Katniss and she was smiling as if she was in her moment just ten years ago.

"Kim I have just one more question for you. It is about Reaping day. Why the choice to volunteer yourself for that little girl that you barely knew?"

"Everyone deserves a chance to fight for another day," I say. "The only problem that I saw was that the little girl wasn't capable of fighting at that point. Her name may be drawn again at some point, but she will be more prepared. I realize I jeopardize my own future, but anything is possible for a Possible."

"That is a great statement," Caesar said. "How did your mentor, Katniss, think of your decision."

"Well," I begin. "Katniss and I got out to a rocky start. Probably mostly she didn't like people willingly putting their life on the line. But my decision was easier because the girl on fire took the step ten years earlier. In fact, my dress tonight is in honor of her sacrifice for the games."

"Will you like to twirl for us Kim," Caesar asks, hopefully anticipating another parade day dress.

"Of course," I say.

I stand up and look to Cinna. He nods, assuring me that this is the time to show what he has created. I start to twirl and hit the button while in the midst. The dress starts popping and I open my eyes to look around. Sparks are flying every which way and the dress seems to be transforming. I finally stop when the sparks die down and take a look at the dress. It is covered in black feathers and I raise my arms to find a veil of feathers on both my arms. On those veils, there is a white patch on both of the wings. I finally see what Cinna is going for.

"It is a bird of some type," Caesar say. "It's a, It's a-"

"A mockingjay," I finish for him.

**Ahsoka POV**

"That's what I like to see," I say and stare at Cinna's work.

The symbol has sparked to life, and given Katniss the look that she needs to become. Kim also looks good with that outfit and I am sure that she can be added to the Mockingjay squad.

"Damn," Rex says. "That is some mighty fine work."

"Cinna signed his death wish," Rogers says. "No way Snow lets him live with that stunt. He won't make it to the beginning of the games."

"Captain Rogers I am thankful for your concern," I say. "You are going to be a great part in this revolution keeping people where they need to be mentally. When Cinna contacted us though, he gave us his ideas, and knew what the outcome would be. He prepared himself to give his life for the revolution. He has given us the armor for the resistance that we can modify for the incoming tributes. He has done his part, so we need to do ours."

**Katniss POV**

I hug Artemis to my chest as the crowd erupts with the transformation of Kim's dress. It was truly a stroke of genius. The perfect touch of revolution, and the Capitol crowd is eating it up. I'm sure this will give all the districts a rallying cry and I know what role I have to assume. I look over to Snow's box and see a look of death on his face. I suddenly realize what Cinna has done. He has given his life for the cause. I knew his was involved, but not what extent. Now I know Snow will have him killed, and very soon. I begin to think of his family and what will happen to them. I need to ask Commander Tano right away. This is one thing that we need to try and save. I also need to talk to Prim. I know how to keep her alive, and it comes with her having to do something that she won't want to do.

_**A/N**_

Ah the turn for the revolution. The symbol it needs. The next chapter will cover Ron's interview and the last minute planning until Kim is in the tube. Then as my good friend Bane would say, "Let the games begin."

This was a quick upload because, prior to my mass upload, I had most of this chapter completed. Uploads will now take place once to twice a week for sure now.

A continued thanks to CajunBear for the reviews. They always give an interesting insight on what people will think while they are reading my story. Reviews are always appreciated and a follow and favorite would be outstanding!

As always I do not own any of the characters in this book


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: There is intense language in this chapter. I felt it accented emotions very well. There will not be this volume of language in other chapters.

**Kim POV**

"Thank you so much for that wonderful outfit Kim," Caesar says.

"Hey," I say. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Well that is all the time we have." Caesar says. "Another round of applause for Kim Stoppable."

The crowd starts cheering and I take my seat in the front row along with the other tributes. Most are glaring but my attention is not on them. I glance at Katniss and she gives me a reassuring smile and then focuses back on the stage. I turn my gaze back to the stage and await the next interview.

"Now let's all give a warm welcome to the last person to be interviewed, Ron Stoppable."

Ron comes out from behind the curtain and my breath is taken away. Ron is wearing a wonderful black suit with a white undershirt and a red tie. He looked amazing, and the crowd thought so too. There were numerous cries from the girls in the audience and it took Caesar about five minutes to calm them down.

**Ahsoka POV**

"There he comes," I say, watching Ron come on the screen.

"Well," Rex says. "Very little things we need to watch here."

"Yes," I say. "We just need to make sure that Ron doesn't do something stupid that could throw Kim off track. If it does we will need to contact Katniss or Tris to snap her out of it."

She looked at Ron on the screen and had a bad feeling about this interview. It was the same feeling that she had when Anakin was about to do something. She had to smile about that. Anakin was very reckless at times but he never came out of the situation with a scratch. He and Obi-Wan, however, was a different story. The look on Ron's face was ominous though. She had a very bad feeling about this.

**Kim POV**

"Ron welcome," Caesar said.

"Hello Caesar," Ron says. "Lovely weather we are having."

"It is indeed," Caesar says while the crowd laughs a little.

"So, where to start. Ah, how about this lovely young lady in the front row," Caesar says and I blush.

"That's actually something I want to talk about," Ron says and I smile. Ron has always bragged about how good I was for him, and now he is going to do it on national TV. He is so sweet that way.

"Over the course of the last couple of days things have changed between us."

My smile disappears with a frown instead. What is he talking about?

"I've realized that there was the same girl I met so many years ago physically, but not mentally anymore. I wonder where that girl has gone at times. I have a confession to make."

I am staring at him in horror, what he is saying?

"Yes, what is it Ron," Caesar asks with a troubled look on his face.

"We were never married officially, Kim just said we were. And now, I'm not so sure that I want to get married anymore," Ron says.

Tears are streaming down my face right now and Ron stands up and walks over to me. He has a sad look in his eye and takes off his ring.

"Maybe someday we can work this out," he says.

He reaches for my hand but I bat it away.

"Someday?" I ask. "I don't even know you anymore. Ron, you're breaking my heart. You are going down a path I cannot follow."

"Kim," he says. "Why are you turning against me?"

"Because of the things you have done," I spit. "Because about the things you are going to do."

I get up and storm out of the interview hall. The crowd is silent as I leave. I take one last glance at Ron. I don't see any regret but a sad face on him. I look at Katniss and there is a mixed look of anger and shock on her face. Then I don't care anymore, my life is ruined. Now the only thing I have to look forward to is this Hunger Games and Revolution. Frankly, I don't know how hard it is going to be looking after myself in the games, but it may prove to be easier.

**Katniss POV**

I can't believe what Ron just did. The boy that I saw head over heels for this girl merely a week ago, has pushed her away entirely. The whole relationship is gone because of his boneheaded decision. My guess is that Kim won't even work with him in the another relationship that the games has torn apart. But what of Kim? Is she mentally ready for the revolution? I need to talk with Commander Tano immediately, but I have to wait for this stupid interview process to be over. The crowd is restless, they are used to drama, but not this kind. They saw a girl before that was hopelessly devoted to this man, who then not ten minutes later threw it right back in her face. I take a look down at Artemis and see that she is getting scared by the noise of the crowd. Even though we are in a secluded box, the noise carries up here. The anthem starts blaring out to try and quiet the crowd, but doesn't work. Eventually the Capitol has had enough and cuts all power and the screens go black and we are all left in darkness.

**Ahsoka POV**

"God dammit," I yell and slam my fist on the table.

Captain Rogers had his head in his hands and Rex threw his cup of coffee across the room, shattering it on the wall opposite.

"Everything was going perfectly," Rogers says. "Until this guy screwed us over."

"He had one fucking job," Rex says. "Don't get her emotionally away from the revolution, and now we might lose her altogether and there goes the insurance for Sgt. Everdeen."

"We have to find out if she is emotionally incapacitated," I say. "Contact Soldier Prior and Sgt. Everdeen."

Rex pulls up the communications and soon the holograms of Katniss and Tris are standing in front of us.

"Soldier and Sergeant," I address them both.

"Yes Commander," they say.

"The events tonight may have created a rift in the plan for revolution," I say. "Sgt. Everdeen, your task is to confront Ron, find out why the hell he did that, and mostly keep him occupied. Soldier Prior, you will be charged with finding out Kim's mental state. If you determine that she is not good enough for the revolution, knock her out and contact us immediately. We will be able to manipulate her memories so she has no recollection of the revolution. Then destroy her communicator. We cannot have mistakes ladies. Are your orders clear?"

The nod and I ask my second question, "Any questions?"

They shake their heads and I feel somewhat relieved. We will at least be gaining two solid soldiers out of this.

"Very well. May the force be with you."

"Yes Commander," they say and the transmission ends.

"These girls are our only hope," Rogers says.

"Well," I say. "Worst case scenario is that we lose Kim. We may contact Tobias from district 2 to get him on board. If they can stay hidden, we have a better chance. Katniss will still be able to pull support from the other districts, but district two is a top priority."

**Katniss POV**

I storm to floor 12 to have a little chat with my male tribute. Kim is still crying profusely when Tris brings her into the elevator with me. We are both clear on our objectives and I whisper to Tris.

"Let me get out of the elevator first and wait until I am yelling at Ron. Then take Kim and Artemis to my room and complete your orders."

Tris nods and I take a good look at Kim. She looks like she is on the verge of a complete mental breakdown.

"Hey Kim," I say try to get her attention.

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes, barely able to stand.

"Do you think that you could take care of Artemis for a little. After all you never got to hold her and she is just a ball of sunshine. She needs a diaper change, to be fed, and sent off to bed. Tris here can help you."

To affirm my assurance on Artemis being a ball of sunshine she reaches out her hands towards Kim and says, "Kim-Kim."

Kim laughs in between one of her sobs and grabs Artemis from me. She holds her tight to her chest and stares into the abyss that is Artemis's blue eyes. She looks genuinely happy for a second and looks back at me.

"Thanks Katniss," she says. "I just want to let both of you know that I am prepared for all of the games, all parts."

"Just let Tris help you," I say. "I am going to have a conversation with my district 12 team, but I am excusing you from the meeting tonight because you are on another mission from me."

"Hey Katniss," she says.

"Yeah."

"Can you give this to Ron for me," she asks.

I open my hand and her engagement ring falls into my hand. I laugh a little at that.

"It would be my genuine pleasure," I say.

She nods and the elevator door opens and I give her one last reassuring look.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon," I say. "I can't say the same for some other people in this building though."

She laughs a little and I walk out of the elevator and into the living room.

"STOPPABLE," I yell into the hallway.

Ron comes ambling in, not a shred of guilt on his face.

"Yes all powerful mentor," he says with heavy sarcasm to his voice.

"What. the. hell. was. that." I spit at him.

"You see that was my pre Hunger Games interview," he says. "You've done this ten times you should know the routine."

"Quit it with the fucking sarcasm," I say coldly. "Why?"

"Well," he says. "Caesar asked a question and I answered it honestly."

"And in turn you absolutely destroyed that young girls heart," I say. "Did you even hear her interview? She talked about how much she loved you for most of the time."

"No," Ron fires back. "She talked about you and that stupid dressmaker Cinna. She mentioned me once but that was it."

"Don't you even start on insulting Cinna," I say. "He is 3/4ths of the reason you guys are in this position, and the other fourth is Kim and what she did at the Reaping because if she hadn't, your sorry ass wouldn't be here."

"That's the point Everdeen," he says. "It's her fucking fault that we are in this mess. I wish I was at home right now, living the lie that she was a good person. But she forced me to come here and throw my life into an arena where anything can happen. Not only that, but she worsened our chances with her stupid interview. My best chance of survival was to get away from her and lengthen the distance as far as possible. Maybe the gamemakers won't take their anger out on me then."

"Nobody asked you here dipshit," I say. "I didn't. Kim pleaded for you not to volunteer, I saw it in her eyes. Hell, the Capitol even didn't. They reaped some other poor boy."

"And how would that look," he asks. "Me to abandon my fiance and keep my own skin safe."

"A hell of a lot better than it looks now," I say. "You're on your own now. No sponsor gifts, no help, this will be the last time I talk to you in my life and your short time you have bought yourself."

I turn around and begin to walk out of the room but I remember the ring.

"Oh yeah," I say. "Just one more thing."

I walk back to him and get right up in his face.

"What now that I'm single you want to give me a kiss. I still got some power in these hips if Artemis wants a sibling," he says.

"Complements from Kim," I say and jam the ring into his arm.

His yells ring out when I walk out of the room and continue for about ten minutes.

**Kim POV**

Caring for Artemis was the only thing that was calming me down. She must have a weird calming effect surrounding her because I relaxed as soon as she was in my arms. Tris accompanied me to Katniss's room and even though we weren't supposed to spend time together, I was glad she was here. I just needed some support right now from someone who could understand me. Katniss was busy with who knows what, but someone was getting hurt.

"So Kim," Tris asks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I stammer while changing Artemis's diaper. She was staring up at me and I couldn't help but smile at her, she is so cute.

"You sure," she asks.

"Yeah," I answer. "Plans will have to be adjusted but I'll manage. The most important part is protect the lives on the line around us."

I finish changing Artemis's diaper and sit down on the rocking chair and start to feed Artemis her bottle. I look over at Tris and she is studying me closely. I figure out why she is so intent on my and how I am doing.

"Ahsoka asked you to see if I was mentally okay, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Tris says not breaking the stare.

"Well I assure you that I am good," I say. "Katniss always said be prepared for the worst to happen and be able to let go. I didn't think that it would be in this way, but I guess I have been prepared for everything."

Just then a male's scream echoes out throughout the floor and I smile. Katniss must have finished the conversation with Ron. She walks into the room and sits down on her bed.

"Well," Tris says. "I'm gonna head out. Tobias is probably looking for me. Good luck tomorrow Kim."

"You too Tris," I say.

She leaves the room and I look at Katniss. She has her eyes closed and is looking up at the ceiling, probably trying to figure out what to do. Before I can say anything I hear voices outside the door.

"What are you doing here," Ron says.

"Shut the hell up," Tris says and a loud smack is heard and a groan comes from a male voice.

"Looks like Ron is getting pretty beat up tonight," I say.

"He deserves everything," Katniss says. "Kim, I am so sorry for what has happened. I have no idea how you could possibly go on with this whole idea, but we desperately need you."

"I know," I say. "What happens in the past is in the past. I'm looking towards a bright future with you and Tris. I am completely ready."

Artemis lets out a huge yawn and Katniss walks over to me and scoops up Artemis.

"We should get you to bed young one," she says.

Artemis coos and Katniss lays her down in her crib. She looks back at me,

"You need to get to bed too, a good nights sleep is important because you never know how much you will get in the future."

I nod to get up to go to my room, but I stop and look at Katniss.

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Yeah," she says. "Hop in the bed. I know I won't get a lot of sleep but you do.

"Thanks," I say and lay down on the bed.

Katniss smiles and turns back to Artemis, coaxing her to sleep. I close my eyes and mentally prepare myself. Tomorrow I will enter the games, alone. I push away the fear and remind myself that I can do anything. I analyze my competition and think to myself, let the games begin.

_**A/N**_

Now it begins. The games start next chapter and what wonderful games they will be. I already have a great idea for the arena and it should be fun describing it.

For all the Ron lovers out there, do not fret. Believe in the story and know that he will make a return, but will it be for the better or worse.

This chapter went up quickly because I had a lot of free time today, may be a recurring think, or may not. Who knows?

I do not own any of the characters.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kim POV **_**1 hour 30 minutes before games**_

I wake up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Then, like a ton of bricks, reality sets in. The games start today. Today I will be thrown into an arena to fight for my life. And now I will be doing it alone. Well that's not true I think. There is still Indiana and Elsa, but do they even want me as an ally any more. Moreover, should I even take an ally with the whole resolution thing. I have to ask Katniss. I sit up and look around but Katniss is nowhere to be found. I get up out of bed, throw on my shirt and pants I had on last night, and walk out of the door. I walk into the living room and hear some singing. I smile and listen to Katniss, which could be for the very last time.

_Night_

_And the spirit of life_

_Calling_

_Mamella_

_And a voice_

_With just a fear of a child_

_Asking_

_Oh Mamella_

_Wait_

_There's no mountain too great_

_Hear these words and have faith_

_Have faith_

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

"That's a really nice song," I say.

"Mmm," Katniss says while snuggling close to Artemis.

They are sitting on the couch and Katniss looks barely awake. Artemis eyelids are drooping as well and they look very content sitting together.

"Ron left earlier," she says. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," I say. "It still hurts but I can get through it. I can get through."

"That's good," Katniss says.

Artemis finally falls asleep during my breakfast and soon we are on our way down the elevator into the hangar for the hovercrafts.

"In the beginning there will be a bloodbath," Katniss says. "I urge you not to go for anything in the middle but I can't stop you. Also, make sure the first thing you find is water, that is your best friend. Food is the next important but you had a good breakfast so you should be able to hold off for a while. Run as little as possible, you will retain more energy that way. Um, shelter, yeah shelter. Make sure to find something sturdy but also concealed. Any questions?"

"You seemed to have covered most of it," I say smiling.

"God," Katniss says. "I should have showed you more. Taught you more. I've been a horrible mentor."

"Katniss," I say. "You have been the best mentor ever. No one could have taught me more or prepared me better. You are a great mentor and an even better mother. I'm sure I will see you soon."

Katniss smiles at me and I swear I can see a tear in her eye. The door to the hangar is open and the hoverjet is idling in the middle of the floor. I look towards Katniss,

"Any last advice?"

"Stay alive," she says.

I smile and walk out of the elevator.

"And Kim."

"Yeah," I say.

"Remember who the real enemy is," Katniss says and the elevator closes.

_**10 minutes before games**_

I enter a room after getting off the hovercraft. They injected me with a tracker before I exited the craft and my arm still stung a little from it. I step into the room and there is nothing special about it. It contains a couch, small table, chair, and what looks to be a closet. I go and sit down on the couch and let the nervousness set in. After about five minutes Cinna walks in and I run over to give him a hug.

"C'mon," he says. "Let's get you ready."

He opens the closet and pulls what they have given me to wear in the games. There is a pair of fairly sturdy tennis shoes and athletic socks, pair of khaki shorts, green long sleeve t-shirt, white tank top, and a front billed hat.

"Weather should be controlled most of the time," he says. "And they look like they want to keep it warm out there."

I slip on the clothes and am about to put the hat on when Cinna stops me. He quickly fashions a braid with my hair and puts my braid through the back of the hat. It will be easier to retain that way. He stands back to look at me,

"One last thing," he says. "From Katniss."

He pulls out her gold mockingjay pin and clips it on my white tank top, underneath my long sleeve.

"There," he says.

"Sixty seconds until launch," a voice rings out, signaling us to our tubes.

I start shaking so much that I stumble over to the tube. I am about to climb in when Cinna breaks the silence,

"I told Katniss this her games and haven't been able to tell anyone else because there hasn't been the need, but now there is. I'm not allowed to bet on the games, but if I were, I'd bet on you."

I smile as the tube slides around me. I am waiting for the tube to slide up when I hear the door open. Three peacekeepers walk in and grab Cinna. They start beating him and kicking him. I start pounding the glass, trying to get to him. Finally the tube starts going up and the last thing that I see is a peacekeeper pulling out a gun and firing. The next thing I see is a bright light.

_**Gamemaker Room 2 minutes before games**_

"_They are all in place Plutarch."_

"_Has miss Possible received our gift?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Perfect. Everyone, let us begin. Let's see them deal with this."_

**Katniss POV **_**2 minutes before games**_

I am sitting in the mentor section of the training center. We all have a room with numerous TVs playing a bunch of different angles for us to see. There is a large couch facing the wall of TVs that stretches the length of the back wall of the room. In the middle of the room there are three things. One is a table for food, drinks, and such. Another is my computer. There I can research whatever I want and send sponsor gifts. I check the sponsor money to see what we have so far and there is a fairly large chunk to begin with. The third thing is a hologram projector that will illuminate the arena and dots that represent where the tributes are. I lay Artemis down on the large couch and give her a couple of toys and she is soon interested and occupied. I laugh a little at the amazement in my daughter's eyes. Then the hologram lights up and the signal for the games to begin is now.

I study the map and I am overwhelmed with the complexity of life in the arena. The computer says there are numerous life forms apart from the tributes. I look at the starting area and where the dots are. My tributes are in red and have a twelve about their name. The cornucopia is in the center of a grassland type area. A couple of tall trees surround it but that is about it. What does surprise me is the gate around the tributes. There is a wall surrounding the starting area, and then I notice why. In the area there are several of creatures. One resembles a horse, but stretched vertically. I pull up a chart of the animal life in the arena and there are several different species. They are all organized into one area though, so I quickly find the starting area and it is labeled the "Giraffe Complex." So the large horses are giraffes, and there is also a large bird with them. According to the computer, it is an Ostrich. Flightless, but very fast with large talons on its feet. I look back at the map and notice something. The different areas for all the different animals are labeled and separated by concrete. There are all sorts of different names for the areas: Jungle, Aquarium, Gorilla Valley, Exhibition Madagascar, Dairy Farm, Cat Complex, Bear Canyon, North American Animals, Aviary, Pachyderm Hill, Prairie Dog village, Kingdoms of the Night, Discovery Center, Butterfly house, Fish bridge, Garden of the Senses, African Savannah, Orangutan Valley, and Desert Dome. Desert Dome, the extraction point. I put a marking there and start a little research on it. It is on the edge of the map and is a giant building with a glass dome over it. Directly under the Desert section is the Kingdoms of the Night. I take a quick scroll over the Kingdoms of the Night animal life and notice that it is a very dangerous area. Numerous poisonous animals and large predators. One specifically called an Alligator, and it looks like a small dinosaur. I pull up the facts on the Desert and also don't like the animal life there. There are many more poisonous animals, and most of them are snakes. I look at the list: Inland Taipan, Cape Cobra, Death Adder, Coral Snake, Viper, and Rattlesnake. The animal that drove Haymitch over the edge runs free in this area. The terrain of this area is also unfavorable. Many rocky outcroppings where animals could hide, sand is everywhere, not a lot of water sources, and the temperature is very high. I take a look back at the starting area and notice on the TV that the tributes are on their pedestals. By sheer animal strength, there will be no struggle for food, but they may have to fight for their lives for it.

**Kim POV **_**2 minutes before games**_

The first thing that I see is the cornucopia. The gold reflexes against the bright sun. I look around me and see all the other tributes taking in their surroundings. I can see many buildings that look like they offer many different habitats. We are stationed in some sort of a grassland area. That's when I notice the wall. There is a large, clear, wall behind us, keeping us in. Or keeping stuff out. There are many animals circling the edge of the wall that I don't know the names of. They are very large though and I do not want to mess with them. I look at the tributes to my left and right. Bella, the girl from one, is on my right, and Robert, the boy from four, is on my left. I look to my right and see Tris about ten spots away. I cannot see Ron, nor do I want to. The countdown is ringing out and I look to the cornucopia. Directly in front of me is a bow an arrows, and also to the left, and right. I look and all I see for weapons are bow and arrows. There are also survival items but that is it. Now I know that I can make a dash for the Cornucopia, especially that Tris won't be hunting me. The countdown is at 10 and suddenly I hear a giant explosion. I look to my right and the girl from 3, Hermione, stepped off the pedestal and the land mines blew her up. One less I think and look back at the clock. It is at 3. Suddenly the wall disappears behind me as the clock hits zero, and I take off running.

**Ahsoka POV **_**2 minutes before games**_

I had been studying the map longer than anyone else. I'm pretty sure that I know it better than some of the gamemakers. I have determined that the safest place in the arena is the giraffe house, animal wise. Giraffes are not aggressive in nature, but will attack if provoked. The problem is that the Giraffe House is right next to the starting point, way too close human wise. The garden of the senses looks relatively safe, but who knows what plants the gamemakers have planted there. Could be poisonous, could not be. The Dairy farm would be ideal, especially next to the Prairie Dog village and North American animals. The Jungle is also not bad either. The humid conditions would be tough, but the animals inside were not all bad. There were quite a few monkeys, lots of fish, and some birds. The only concern was that there were a couple of snakes, but all non-poisonous. There were two hippopotamus, which have been very deadly to humans due to their extreme size and aggressiveness, and one crocodile, which is also bad news. But the larger animals seemed to be on the jungle floor, and there was a walkway in the canopy of the jungle. The only thing that was up there is the snakes, and could be easily avoided if this girl had any sense about her. I check the countdown in the grassland of the giraffe complex. 10 seconds left. I glance around the tributes and notice something about the Hermione girl from district 3. She was wobbling on her pedestal. She was a little woozy, and stumbling around. Then she placed foot off the pedestal. The explosion swallowed her up and when the smoke cleared, she was gone. The timer was down to three now and the fence behind the tributes disappeared. The animals could now roam free. The clock now read zero and the games began.

_**A/N**_

The arena has been laid out, and let the games begin.

I've shaped the arena after Omaha's Henry Doorly Zoo. Thought it might be interesting for a wide variety of animals. But what horrors does the zoo possess. If you have no idea what the zoo looks like, go check out their website. I will do my best to describe each part of the zoo to the best of my abilities, I have been going there since I have been 2.

Song: He Lives in You from the broadway show The Lion King

I do not own any of the characters in this books

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	17. Chapter 17

**Kim POV **_**Start of the Games**_

The countdown ends and I am immediately off the platform, sprinting to the center. I notice that I am outrunning everyone, except Tris who I can see on my right. She looks at me and veers to the backside of the Cornucopia so that we won't get in the way of each other. I reach the Cornucopia and grab a bow and two sheaths of arrows. I turn to run away from the bloodbath, and grab a backpack. I start to run off when I see the girl from 7 notch an arrow at me. I quickly notch one and we fire at the same time. She misses me but I land a direct shot into her chest. She falls to the ground, not moving. I keep running and have made my way from the Cornucopia. I run towards a building that I can make out Giraffe house on it. There is a sidewalk into a small incline. I quickly make my way up it and keep running. Ahead I can see 5 buildings. One to my left, two in front, and two to the right. The sidewalk that I am on now overlooks the cornucopia zone and I can see the on going fight. There are many people taking cover behind trees and blindly firing arrows towards one another. I make my way to the building on the left, and run through the doors. The sign above it reads Lied Jungle. I come into the building that is dimly lit. There are three pathways to choose from. One goes around a corner and leads to a overview of a planted area. One leads down a flight of stairs with a sign that says jungle trail. The last runs parallel to the entrance in front of many windows. I rule out the last, wanting as few people as possible to enter the building. I decide to head down the stairs to the jungle trail.

**Katniss POV **_**Start of the Games**_

Kim goes racing off into the center. I check the surrounding people and see them trailing heavily. Only Tris and Ron are able to keep up with her. Ron is on the opposite side of her so when she reaches the Cornucopia, she doesn't see him. She grabs a bow and two sheaths of arrows. I wasn't surprised when all the weapons were bows. This being a games to honor me was one, and it was easier to take down larger prey with a bow, or fend off predators. You had to get them at a distance though, or the bow was virtually useless. I did notice something about Kim's bow though. There seems to be a knife on the end of her bow. That could make things a lot easier for hand to hand combat. She starts to run away from the Cornucopia, when the girl from 7, Anna, notches an arrow at her. She sees this and quickly retaliates. Kim hits her target, Anna misses, end of the line for Anna. Kim continues to run towards the Giraffe house and the sidewalk next to it. Then the boy from 10, TJ, has Kim in his sights. He strings the arrow and pulls it back. As he releases it, a figure comes out of nowhere with unbelievable speed and catches the arrow before it leaves the bow. That person is Ron. Ron throws the arrow aside, takes his bow which also has a knife on the end, and kills the boy from 10. Ron just saved Kim's life. He looks at her with a smile on his face, and turns back towards the Cornucopia.

"Oh," I say. "How could I be so stupid."

Ron pushed Kim away so he could protect her. She was always focused on keeping him alive, so by "ending" it with her, he could be a silent protector and she could look out for herself. That boy has outsmarted us all.

Kim is running on the sidewalk to a main hub of five buildings. The aquarium, butterfly house, discovery center, jungle, and Desert Dome/Kingdoms of the Night. She stops for a second and looks towards the battle at the Cornucopia. She is on a spot that overlooks the main area, next to the butterfly house. She takes off again and runs into the Jungle. I take a look at the wildlife in the area. Numerous large animals on the bottom, or the jungle trail as they call it. One is very aggressive, a crocodile it says. Others are also dangerous but will only attack if provoked. There is another section of the jungle and I see a concrete walkway, spanning the canopy of the jungle. There are many monkeys and birds up there, but none are aggressive. There are some snakes and lizards, but it says they are not poisonous. It seems to be a pattern. All of the buildings hold safety and death. There seem to be no animal modifications, but there are many. In each part/building there is an animal that can kill you, sometimes more than one. There are however an abundance of food and water, so these games are going to come down to people killing each other, or animals killing people. Kim stops inside the main jungle building. Three paths lead in three different directions. One to the canopy walkway, one down to the jungle trail, and one that is a dead end. The best place for her to be is the canopy walkway. There are numerous trees and caves that can serve as good hiding spots, plus a lot of food. Of course she chooses the bottom path and heads down to the jungle trail.

**Kim POV **_**15 minutes into games**_

I get down the stairs and come up on a room that has four doors. One leads back outside which is not an option. One leads into a restroom, which is weird but may amount to something if the water is running. The other two lead into the trail of the jungle. I head over to the restroom side of the room for two reasons. One because it is a good defensive position because I can see all doors in plain sight, and I want to see what is in my backpack. I open it up and find a variety of items. A sleeping bag, matches, flashlight, sunglasses, jerky, crackers, water bottle, iodine, and a watch. If I stay in here I won't need the sleeping bag, I think. It is already very warm and humid. I look next to me and see a water fountain of all things. I move over to it and test to see if the water is running. Surprisingly it is. I take a drink from it and fill up my bottle. I repack everything back into my bag and peel off my longsleeve t-shirt. It is so humid, I'm starting to sweat through it already. I take another drink from the water fountain and set foot into the jungle floor. The first thing that I see is a giant tree that sits in the middle and runs all the way to the top of the building. I start in on the path and notice that concrete changes to dirt. Tracks are going to be left now. I come up on a small wooden bridge and a set a rocks that run parallel to it. I start to walk on the rocks to not leave footprints. I notice a river and a small pond. I start at the pond and am about to walk into the water to follow the river up to the source to find a good place for shelter when I see a peculiar creature in the pond. It was flat and brown with blue circles around its body. It had a tail that jutted out of its circular body. On the end of its tail was a small barb, and that didn't look friendly. I decide instead to walk parallel to the river and find myself at the base of the tree in the center of the jungle. I sit down at the base of the tree, under some plant cover, and catch my breath. Just then the cannon rings out. The blood bath must be over. Seven cannon shots ring out and I immediately think of Ron. I know I shouldn't, but I do. He is from my district after all. Maybe I should try to find him, work things out, and try to keep him alive. I am thinking when I hear two sets of feet. I crouch behind my plants and notch an arrow. I listen to the footsteps that are getting closer and hear a faint voice.

"Henry," it says. "This humidity is going to ruin my hair. Are you sure she went this way?"

"Three things," another voice replies. "FIrst, I said my name was Indiana. Two, we have bigger things to worry about then your hair. And three, I'm absolutely sure."

"Indiana," I call out.

I step out of my hiding place with my bow trained on the voice. Indiana comes out from behind a jungle plant and gives me a smile.

"In the flesh," he says.

Elsa comes stumbling in after him and I see that there is blood everywhere on her.

"Are you hurt," I ask Elsa.

"No she's fine," Indiana says. "She had the boy from one on top of her. I don't know what he was doing, had no weapon, but on top of her nonetheless. I pulled a knife out of a backpack and put it through his skull. She just got a bit of the blood spatter."

I see that he has a knife in his back pocket, also a backpack, bow, and sheath of arrows over his shoulders. Elsa has a small backpack, and a length of rope.

"How did you find me," I ask, wondering if anyone else would be hot on my trail.

"I'll give you credit," he says. "You were in and out like that. Only other person faster than that was Ron, and headed in a complete opposite direction. I followed in the general direction that you went and came to that point of, there are five buildings which one did she go into if she went into one? I guessed the one on the left and decided to look low to high to find you. Low and behold, I was right. Trust me though, I was the only one after you."

"Wait," Elsa says. "You guessed? I thought you said you were positive she was here."

"I lied," he said with a smile that got a glare out of Elsa.

I laugh and suddenly the Anthem blares out.

"Interesting," I say. "Usually they do the Anthem at night with the tributes pictures."

The pictures start flashing and the names go by: Edward the boy from 1, Hermione from 3, the girl I killed Anna from 7, Jim and Cindy from 9, TJ from 10, and Denice from 11. Seven dead already, and the games have just began.

"You said you had a watch," Indiana says.

"Yeah for some weird reason," I reply, taking out the watch.

"What time does it say?" he asks.

"Just about 7:00 PM," I say. "Pretty late to drop us into the arena, and it is still light out."

"That's because this place will be lit with eternal daylight," Indiana says. "They mean to throw us off our sleep cycles, so that the kills are easier."

_**A/N**_

There is the first action of the games. Just to clarify, I'm trying to convey that the game makers are messing with the time, so how long they have actually been in the games is different to how long the game makers say they have been.

Is Ron the savior everyone wants, or has Katniss mistaken his true actions?

Leave a comment if you would like to see the POV from Ron and Tris in the games, haven't planned on it, but certainly start to if you feel it needs more depth. Thanks!

I do not own any of the characters


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N **_Decided to go with a 1st person omnicisiant POV for this chapter. let me know if you like it

**Ahsoka POV**

Of all the safe places, she had to go there. Not just there, but to the dangerous part of the jungle. She had already come across a stingray, which she was smart enough to avoid, but had managed to be found just 2 hours into the games. Lucky that it was by her suspected allies. If anyone else had found her, she would have to combat the animals, environment, and person that would be assaulting her. I turn to the screen to see the three searching through the jungle. The are coming up on a small river that leads to a pool where a large animal resides. It is called a Tapir. It looks like a large cow with a small trunk like an elephant. Relatively non-aggressive, good source of food, and will attack if provoked only to protect their young. They come towards the pool, scouting a ledge behind a waterfall when they see one out of the corner of their eye. They all turn towards it and Kim draws her bow. Indiana had fashioned his trademark whip, and had it uncoiled with a knife in his other hand. He must have broken it off the bow, because Elsa had the bow, cowering behind Jones. Kim slowly moves around the perimeter of the pool, string still tight, and keeping eyes on the creature. I pick up on the conversation they are having.

"What do you think?" Kim calls out.

"Well, we do need the food," Indiana says.

Kim nods and looks back at the creature. There are four in total, two in the water, and two on the banks. One is on the opposite bank while another is directly in front of Kim. She takes a knee, hoping to get better balance for her shot. The shot has to be perfect, she has limited escape in the open like this. She takes a calming breath, aims, and fires. The arrow flies through the air and hits the animal dead in the heart, a killing blow. Kim starts cautiously towards the kill, checking if the creature is truly dead. It is and she motions for the other two over to the body. They start cleaning out the body, getting the meat and other desirables, and burying the organs. After gathering plenty of meat for the group they head for the cave behind the waterfall they once saw. I saw Indiana pull Kim into a one armed hug and congratulate her on a good score for the team. Kim blushed and said it was no big and they walked to the cave side by side. Elsa however was dragging behind, with a glare on her face. Something is up with that girl, and the intentions may be bad.

When Kim is settled in the cave and cooking dinner for the group I decide to check in on the other tributes. I sit up straight in my chair at command and look towards Captain Rex.

"Captain," I say. "Can you pull up footage on Soldier Prior and her whereabout?"

"Yes sir," Rex says and pulls up the feed.

"As of 3 minutes ago the were just about to enter a building called the cat complex," he said.

"Bring up animal life of the building," I say.

He pulls up a screen and I am startled at what I see. Large predators of many kinds, all big cats, are there. Hell, even one lizard. The cat species says Lion, Siberian Tiger, Bengal Tiger, White Tiger, Puma, Jaguar, and Leopard. The lizard is a Komodo Dragon, a very large and quick lizard that has toxic saliva.

"God help us all," Captain Rogers says as he enters the room.

I had ordered him to get some sleep because he has stayed up all night, studying the arena. He needed the sleep if he was to extract our mentor, most importantly Katniss, in the days to come. He did, however, know this arena better than I did, and that is saying something.

"I agree," I say and turn to the footage.

Tris and Tobias walk down a hill directly behind the Desert Dome. That Tris is smart, keeping close to the exit. The walk up to the building and read the sign above. I'm hoping that they will get the idea and not go into the building. But a water fountain is visible from the entrance and that sends both of them inside. Like the gamemakers are luring in their prey. The get inside and head straight for the fountain. The water is still on, so they both take hefty drinks and fill their water bottles they had collected at the Cornucopia. After that, they start to move further into the building. It is so dark inside the building, it's a wonder that they can see at all. Tris pulls out a flashlight and lights up the area in front of them. An immediate bad idea as the light shines directly into the eyes of a fully grown male Lion. The lion lets out a huge roar and charges the two. They turn and run down the winding hallways, with the lion in close pursuit. They round a corner, only to find two tigers and the puma in a foyer area. They all look hungry now and join the chase. Tris pulls out her bow and manages to shoot down one of the tigers, and Tobias gets the puma. The lion and other tiger are still hot on their tail and they keep running through the building. They see an exit and sprint towards it. Just then, the Komodo dragon jumps out of nowhere and manages to bite Tris on the leg. Tris screams and Tobias quickly stabs the knife end of his bow into the head of the lizard. Tobias secures all of their belongings, scoops up Tris, and keeps running towards the exit. He comes out of the building and has two directions to go. One is to the right and leads to two more buildings, which for sure have other horrors to deal with, or the one to the left which runs parallel to the cat complex building, but outside. He takes the path on the left and keeps running, still outlasting the chasers. He keeps running and suddenly hits a dead end. There is only one way back. He turns around and the two cats have caught up to him. They start pacing around him, getting ready to pounce. He has his back to a ledge that leads down into the Bear Canyon, but it is a two story drop at least. Tris says something to Tobias and he looks down. He smiles and looks at Tris. She nods and grips him tighter. Then Tobias jumps over the edge of the ledge. The cats pounce but miss him and seem to hit an invisible wall. It seems that the animals are confined to their designated areas.

Tris and Tobias fall into a giant pool of water and are able to make it to the surface. He pulls her over to the edge of the pool, on to a rocky terrain. He examines Tris's leg and it has already inflamed. The poison seems to be making quick work of her leg. He drags her over to the side wall of the rocky area and then sits next to her. Just then a parachute falls from the sky, right into Tris's lap. She opens the case and inside is one syringe. She looks at the liquid and Tobias. He shrugs and she sticks it into her leg and pushes the plunger. As the medicine enters her body, the swelling stops, but the redness still grows over the area. She starts to nod off to sleep and Tobias lets her, assuring her that he has the first watch.

"Captain Rex," I say.

"Yes sir," he replies.

"I-," and then a cannon sounds and I am cut off.

"Pull up feed of where that cannon came from," I order and he quickly does so.

On the killcam was the girl from five, Sandria. She was in a very dark area. I checked where they were on the map and saw that they had entered the Kingdoms of the Night. Hiding wise, it was a very smart choice. Very dark, plenty of places to hide. Her district partner, Robert was also down there. They seemed to have set up a camp at this cabin of sorts. It was a building that was adjacent to a swamp, with many different species of wildlife. The cabin was raised though, so the animals could not get in. They replayed Sandria's death before going back to the live footage of Robert. She had came out of the cabin, apperantly for her watch as Robert was asleep in the bed inside, well cot inside. She was about to sit on the rocking chair on the porch when a snake fell on her head. The footage identified the snake as a corn snake. Non-poisonous and very common, but in a dark place in the Hunger Games, situations are different. She screamed and stumbled around onto a bridge that lead to what I'm guessing is another section of the Kingdoms of the Night. They replayed the death and it was gruesome. She finally gets the snake off, but falls into the water to the right of the cabin. She surfaces and catches her breath. Little did she know that they would be last breaths that she took. In that pool were the Alligators, and they tore her to shreds. They cut back to the live feed, and Robert was out on the porch, calling Sandria's name. Figuring that another tribute killed her, he grabbed a bow and shouted,

"Come out and fight me like a man. Hiding in the shadows like a girl."

Just then someone came through the cabin and put him in a full nelson. It was the girl from six, Elphaba.

"Maybe it's because I am a girl," she says.

"What did you do to Sandria?" he asks.

"Nothing to her," she replies. "Sure I dropped a snake on her and she stumbled into the Alligator pit over there."

Robert is suddenly getting paler by the minute because he knows that his seconds are limited.

"But I didn't push her," she says innocently. "What I'm going to do to you though is, well. Wicked."

She gives a evil smile and tosses him into the same pit of death that claimed Sandria. Another cannon goes off and Elphaba watches the carnage. The boy from her district comes out, Fierro is his name.

"Get them both," he asks.

"Yep," she says. "Easy as pie."

"Well," he replies. "That's nine dead. Let's get back to our other spot, and wait to ambush someone else."

The camera goes to them traveling back into the depths of the night and I look over to Rogers and Rex.

"Okay," I say. "I want eyes on Tris and Kim at all time. Keep an update on both of them and their whereabouts. We have to be ready to strike. Are both of your teams assembled?"

"501st is ready to go," Rex says.

"My troops are ready sir," Rogers says.

"Good," I say. "Have them be on the ready at all times."

I look back to the screens of our tributes. Both are sleeping currently, which is good. They need to keep up on their biological clocks. The first day in the games is coming to an end. Already nine tributes are dead, 15 left. I suddenly have another idea.

"Rex," I say.

"Yes sir," he replies.

"Pull up a feed on Stoppable," I say.

He looks at me with a confused look.

"Sir is that really necessary," he asks.

"That is an order Captain," I say.

He turns back to the control computer and brings up a third feed. Stoppable is currently making his way towards the Aquarium. He steps in the building and takes a look around. Coming around the corner, there is a large bridge that goes over an expanse of water that covers the ground. The bottom is nearly 40 feet down. He bends down at the first expansion and tastes a little of the water. He coughs for a seconds and it appears that he has found saltwater. Then suddenly the doors seal behind him and he is trapped in the building and the bridge lowers to the bottom of the pool. A sign lowers from the top of the building that points to the exit. He is treading water and starts to make his way towards it.

"Sir," Rogers says.

"Hmm," I say, still emersed with Stoppable's situation.

"There is a problem with Soldier Prior," he says and I snap my attention back to her screen.

She is woken roughly by Tobias and looks over to the problem. A giant white bear is making its way over to their area. They both get up and move back towards the wall. Tris searches for her bow and finds it on her back. She grabs it but has no arrows. She shouts to Tobias for an arrow and he turns to hand her a sheath. He tosses her the sheath and as soon as he turns back around the bear lunges at him. He gets a paw to the head and goes down hard before an arrow lodges itself into the bears head. Then multiple arrows to the bear's midsection and one more to the head for good measure. She then slices the throat of the bear, ensuring the death. She turns to Tobias and kneels down by him and takes his hand. He is alive but barely. There is a giant crack in his skull, and is losing blood rapidly. I turn up the volume of their conversation.

"No no no," she says. "You aren't gonna die, you're gonna be just fine."

"Tris," he says. "I'm just about done here."

"Tobias," she says. "Don't you leave me here."

"There is nothing I can do," he says. "You are the one now. Stay alive, I don't want to see you where I'm going anytime soon."

She nods and tears are falling profusely now. He gives her one last smile before closing his eyes. His hand falls limp to the ground and a cannon sounds. Ten dead. Tris cries over the body for a solid ten minutes straight. She looks over to the bear, which I looked up and is called a Polar bear. She gets an idea and starts to skin the bear. Once the pelt is off the body, she walks over to the water and washes out the blood from the fur, leaving it a pristine white color. She walks back over to Tobias and wraps him with the pelt. She secures the pelt around him tight and steps away from the body.

"Make sure the fur gets back to his family," she says up to the sky.

Then, like magic, the hovercraft appears to take the body away. She then does something out of the norm. She gives him the three finger salute that Katniss gave Rue. The perfect bit of rebellion to show the districts that she would be behind them.

_**A/N**_

There is the latest update.

The decision to kill Tobias was hard, but I had an idea to move the story in a different direction. Sadly, Tobias suffered because of it.

The next chapter will go back to the numerous POVs so watch the bolded in chapter breaks. I will be adding Tris into the POVs now, and still not sure of Ron.

Next chapter features hope and betrayal, what does that mean? Only I will know until I publish the next addition :)

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, Favs, and Follows are always appreciated


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N **_Death Count: 10(Edward the boy from 1, Tobias from 2, Hermione from 3, both from 5, Anna from 7, Jim and Cindy from 9, TJ from 10, and Denice from 11)

**Kim POV**

To say I'm shocked is an understatement. I have heard three more cannons these past hours, and was waiting for the pictures of the fallen to appear when they did, I was shocked beyond belief.

"Indiana," I say, rousing him from his sleep.

I had the watch and was sitting at the mouth of the cave when all the commotion went on.

"Hmm" he says groggily.

"Tobias is dead," I say.

That wakes him up. He peers out of the cave at the pictures. Tobias flashes by, then Sandria and Robert from district 5.

"Never thought that he would go out this quickly," Indiana says.

I nod and the wheels start turning. I could maybe swing an alliance out of this with Tris. I could reason with her that since both of our guys were gone, that we could take this together.

"The next step is finding the girl," he says.

"She is vulnerable right now, I guess," I reply, still thinking about the alliance.

"Well, let's pack up and go," he says and rouses Elsa.

As he informs her of the events, she nods and we pack up all of our gear. We head through the exit that I came in and go outside of the building. This place had been a safe haven of us for sorts. I stop and tell Indiana something,

"I'm gonna go back and fill up my water," I say and he nods.

"We will be right out here scouting for tributes," he says.

I go back inside with an idea in mind. I get to the water fountain and say softly, hoping a microphone picks it up,

"To the district 2 mentors. I would like an alliance with Tris. If you can tell her to meet me at the dome, we can work together."

**Tris POV**

I can't believe he is gone.

All the years of training together, and it all ends like that. By a stupid bear. It was my fault, I had diverted his attention away and the bear chose him to kill. I will never be able to forgive myself for what has happened today. I am moving away from the bear canyon and once I am walking parallel to the Aviary, thinking about taking refuge there, a sponsor gift appears. I open it up and inside is a simple loaf of bread. Certainly not the signal from the people of 13, but still an interesting gift. Then I notice the message inside.

_Alliance with 12 __possible__, meet at dome, stay sharp_

Of course, this could be the perfect opportunity to team with Kim. Both of us have lost our guys, and we both are strong female competitors. I would only have to keep the acting job a little longer. I start walking to the large dome, in high hopes after tragedy.

**Katniss POV**

This games is going to be hard on everyone.

Tris has just lost her rock in these games. Even worse, she saw him die. She sobbed for the longest time, and I was waiting for a tribute to come and pick her off. Kim was still in the jungle with her allies when the news came. She was shocked and I bet her thoughts were about the same as mine. 'How could he have gone so early,' and 'How will this affect the revolution.' Her conversation with Indiana was logical for her to play, but I could see the wheels turning in her head. I knew what she wanted to do. She could swing and alliance with Tris for the cameras now. As soon as she asked for the message to be sent, I scooped up Artemis and headed for the District Two room. There I find Brutus and Enobaria. One of their screens is black, signifying the death of Tobias. When I enter they both look at me.

"What do you want," Brutus asks.

"You heard my tribute as well as I did," I say.

"So," Enobaria. "What makes you think that we will agree to this."

"They would be unstoppable," I say flatly. "Two girls with both training scores ten or above. Both basically without a district partner. We both know that they are strong enough to win. With both of them, they would make it to the top 4 easily, then it's just a matter of outlasting."

Brutus merely huffs but Enobaria has an interested look to her face.

"You sure that this is real," she says. "How do we know that this isn't just a set up."

"Trust me, it's real," I say. "I would bet my baby's life on it. The only problem they might run into is getting away from Indiana. He is a strong kid and might not be very happy that Kim switched sides on him."

Enobaria looked at me for a long time, studying my expression. I bet she saw the tired look in my eyes, the nervousness, the stress, but I hope she also saw the hope. She then nodded and sat down at the computer.

"What should we send," she asks.

"A loaf of bread," I say. "With this message."

**Kim POV**

We head up the hill to a juncture of sorts. There is a statue of a bunch of large cats in the middle of the hub. The hub leads to three buildings in sight. The jungle from which we came, the Discovery center, and the Desert Dome.

"We need to split up," I say. "Do some scout work."

"Okay," Indiana says. "What were you thinking."

"I'll check the dome, Indiana you have the DIscovery Center," I say. "We cannot be seen, scout work only. Elsa, you have the most important job. Stay here, hidden behind this wall. If one of us calls your name, get the other. Then come and help take care of Tris."

She nods and I look at Indiana, "Sound good?"

"Yeah," he says. "Be careful."

He turns and walks toward the Discovery Center. Elsa goes to her hiding spot and I run towards the dome. I get there and start searching around.

"Tris," I whisper.

I keep moving around the dome until a voice comes out from behind some bushes.

"Come to gloat."

Tris sits there with an arrow drawn. She is acting for the cameras I'm sure. I have to play the game to keep it real.

"No," I say. "I'm sorry about Tobias."

"What's it to you," she fires back but I can see the hurt in her eyes.

"I want to talk about us being allies," I say.

"Allies," she asks incredulously. "Why the hell would I want to be allies with you?"

"Well," I say. "Your district partner is gone, and mine is gone in my eyes. We would for sure make it down to the final two. Then let the best girl win."

"That does sound enticing," she says. "Oh what the hell. What do I have to lose anyway."

She stands up and I shake her hand. After that I pull her into a hug, and she cries softly into my shoulder.

"It was my fault," she says over and over into me.

"No," I say. "It can't possibly be your fault Tris."

"It was a stupid bear," she says. "It started charging us and I didn't have my arrows after being attacked by large cats before. We had to jump down into the bear area to get away from the cats. I got bit by a large lizard and needed medicine. I got it from my mentors and it put me to sleep. When Tobias woke me up, the bear was coming towards us. I asked for some arrows and he turned and threw me some. When he turned back around the bear mauled him across the head. I killed that bear so quickly, but it was too late. I couldn't save him, I distracted him, and he is dead because of me."

"No Tris," I say. "There's nothing you could do. Now come on, we have to keep moving. I ditched my old allies and they might be coming after us. Tobias would have wanted you to keep moving."

She nods and gets up and freezes. I turn around and there is Elsa and Indiana staring right at us.

"Well," Indiana says. "That is such a heartfelt story. All except one part. The part about ditching allies. Now that is something that is not healthy for somebody."

I glare at him and say, "It had to end at some point."

"Oh I get that," he replies. "But you see, when someone ends an alliance in the Hunger Games, it is either because one of them dies, or you come down to the final people. The last time I counted there were still fourteen people alive. Are my calculations correct Elsa?"

"That does seem right," she says.

I stared out at them and began to prepare for a fight. I reached for my bow and an arrow slowing and Tris was doing the same. Indiana uncoiled his whip and grabbed his knife. Elsa was quicker on the trigger and had the bow out and loaded before I could sheath an arrow.

"Let it go," she said.

"You can't hold me back anymore," I say and string an arrow and let it fly.

**Third Person POV**

"How interesting," Ron says.

_**A/N**_

There is the next installment of **Retribution.**

Short chapter this time around, but a big importance on the plot it is.

A way for our two protagonists to meet and work together is rare, but will all other parties agree.

Let you with a bit of a cliff hanger, and a bigger mystery with Ron. So if you can come up with some ideas with what's going on with him. I've got a interesting idea for the outcome of the character.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, Favs, and follows are always appreciated


	20. Chapter 20

**Kim POV**

I didn't aim for Elsa. No, I would take my chance with the shot that Elsa would put out. I aimed for Indiana. The toughest competitor left, and I certainly wouldn't mind taking that out. As soon as I let the arrow go, I knew it was dead on. Elsa had also fired, Tris was in the process, and Indiana was cracking out his whip. The four things that happened collided with each other all at once. I felt the severe pain that usually came with a direct hit. Elsa must have hit with her shot. I saw my arrow go straight through Indiana's neck while another entered his chest. Both Tris and I shot to kill the large bulk of a man. Indiana's whip strike was rendered useless as he was hit and the whip fell to his side as he hit the ground. I also went down, losing feeling in my right leg. I saw Elsa retreat into some bushes across the way and start firing again. Tris shot another arrow in the vicinity of Elsa and dragged me to cover. There was an entrance to the bottom of the Desert so she dragged me inside there. Her and Elsa exchanged shots for about a minute before the doors sealed us inside the building. As soon as the doors shut, Tris came hurriedly over to me. She examined where I had been hit. Upper right leg, but missing the main artery I had there. A cannon sounded and Indiana's picture flashed above the sky.

"Kim," Tris says.

"Yeah," I reply wearily.

"You have to keep your eyes open," she instructs and I nod. "We have to pull the arrow out."

I nod and she peels off her long sleeve shirt. Mine was still in the bag that I had on my back. She ripped a sleeve off and fashioned it into a tourniquet.

"No," I say. "Use my t-shirt. Don't waste yours."

"The way I see it," she says. "We are already at the dome, and it is pretty warm up there. So, I don't think that I will be needing that shirt."

She wraps the sleeve tight on my upper leg. She twists the shirt into a long cylinder and offers it to me.

"This is going to be painful," she says. "I'd bite down."

I take it and put it in my mouth.

"Ready?"

I nod and she pulls. The pain is excruciating. This hurts more that getting shot. I bite down on the rag so hard that my teeth hurt.

**Katniss POV**

God, a direct leg shot. I had just finished conversing with district 2 and had returned to my mentor room. I had Artemis on my lap, feeding her a bottle when the scuffle happened. KIm was smart to aim for the boy. He would be a bigger threat in the long run than Elsa. She does sacrifice her leg for it, though. Once the bow fight is over, and Tris has Kim safely inside, I look for something to heal the wound. I start in the medicine area. They have the medicine that they gave to Peeta in my games that healed his sword wound overnight. It is very expensive, however. My tributes had money to spare, so that was not an issue. Just the thought of using the money now, when they could need something later is what is crossing my mind. The people from 13 never said when to send the rolls of bread. But I would still have a lot of money left and I would bet that the order would come soon. Only 13 more tributes left, it was getting down to crunch time. I ordered the medicine and had it ready to send in.

"Hey sweetheart," I say to Artemis.

She looks up at me and I smile at me.

"Do you want to send Kim-Kim a gift," I ask.

She brightens at the name and I laugh. I grab her little hand and guide it over to the computer screen. There is a button that says 'send' and I touch her fingers to it. On the screen, the parachute appears to Tris and KIm.

"Good job Artemis," I say.

She smiles up at me and then lets out a huge yawn.

"Oh I bet you are tired."

I get up and close the door, adding a sign that says to send any messages through my computer. I order some food and it appears magically on the table, a snack for when Artemis is asleep. I grab a blanket and her toy and lay her down on the couch next to me.

"Ready for your song?"

_A single thread in the tapestry_

_Though its color brightly shines_

_Can never see its purpose_

_In the pattern of the grand design_

_And the stone that sits at the very top_

_Of a mountain's might face_

_Does it think it more important_

_Then the stones that form the base_

_So how can you see what your life is worth_

_Or where your value lies_

_You can never see through the eyes of man_

_You must look at your life_

_Look at your life through Heaven's eyes_

_A lake of gold in the desert sand_

_Is less than a cool fresh spring_

_And to one lost sheep and shepherd boy_

_Is greater than the richest king_

_If a man loses everything he owns_

_Has he truly lost his worth _

_Or is it the beginning_

_Of a new and brighter birth_

_So how do you measure the worth of a man_

_In wealth or strength or size_

_By how much he gave or how much he gained_

_The answer will come_

_The answer with come to him who tries_

_To look at his life through Heaven's eyes_

_And that's why we share all we have with you_

_Though there's little to be found_

_When all you have is nothing_

_There's a lot to go around_

_Know life can escape and be blown about_

_By the winds of change and chance_

_And though you never know all the steps_

_You must learn to join the dance_

_You must learn to join the daaance_

_So how do you judge what a man is worth_

_By what he builds or buys_

_You can never see through the eyes of Earth_

_Look through Heaven's eyes_

_Look at your life_

_Look at your like_

_Look at your life through_

_Heaven's _

_Eeeeyyyees_

She is fast asleep by the time I am done and I smile at my daughter. This is truly the best gift I had ever received.

**Kim POV**

A parachute appears to us, while sitting in the main part of the inside of the bottom exit of the dome. Tris goes to get it because I am still sitting by the wall with my leg in trouble. She opens up the case and pulls out a small canister. She also has a note with it and she reads it aloud,

"Apply generously and stay alive."

"Oh thank you Katniss," I say and she walks over to me.

She applies the medicine to my wound and I suddenly feel ten times better.

"We need to get some better cover," Tris says. "Do you think you can walk?"

I nod and she helps me stand up. She is supporting me as we move farther into the building.

"We need to get topside," she says. "With your leg in that condition, I don't want to be underground in case we need to escape."

She means when the message comes from thirteen. I almost reject the statement about to say that I am perfectly fine and would be able to fight, but the look she gives me makes me agree. We move slowly into the building and it becomes increasingly dark. We turn a corner and find a wooden bridge. The next room it leads into is dark but there are lanterns everywhere. There are large tree trunks, water, and muddy areas. Everywhere around us are animal noises. From toads, to water splashing, to hissing that scares me.

"A swamp," Tris says breaking the silence.

"A what," I ask.

"A swamp," she says. "We have a couple in two. It is a watery area with a bunch of plant life and many animals. There were warnings about the swamp though. Said there was a large species of animals in there that were very dangerous. Called an Alligator, I think. Just be on the look out."

We follow the bridge that twist and turns through the swamp. It is very dark out so every step we take is carefully placed. Wouldn't want to find a spot where there is no plank and fall into the dark depths of the water.

**Ahsoka POV**

"Of all the places she had to choose," I yell out.

These girls were very important to the cause and they were wandering into one of the most dangerous places in the arena. Not only was the wildlife there, but also two very dangerous tributes.

"We have to get them out now," I say and look to Captain Rogers.

"Sir," Rex says urgently.

"What," I reply back, not wanting more news but expecting some.

"There is a huge skirmish on pachyderme hill."

**Katniss POV**

The battle does not surprise me. It is the scale of the battle that surprises me. Seven tributes were fighting on what looked like pachyderme hill. Seven, like the blood bath all over again. Three were already dead: Bella from 1, Daniel from 4, and Gretchen from 10. Four were still fighting viciously. I noticed that Ameer, the boy from 11, was sneaking up on Catherine, the girl from 4. He got up behind her and before she could sense him, he snapped her neck, leaving her dead. There was a bow battle going on between Harry from 3 and Christoph from 7. Both behind trees and firing wildly, no one seeming to hit anything. Then Christoph manages to hit the leg of Harry and he fell from behind his tree and right into the line of fire for Christoph. The next arrow shot was a killing blow and Harry was gone. It was down to two. The faced off in the center, each one staring each other down. Christoph was down to his last arrow and Ameer had a knife, ready to let it fly.

"What do you think you're gonna do with that, negro?" Christoph asked.

I can't believe he just pulled a race card. I had never heard such an insult in the games. People usually just killed without talking, it was better that way, helped you keep your emotions in check.

"Man shut the hell up," Ameer replied and threw his knife.

Christoph let his arrow fly and they were both hurtling towards their targets. The both hit dead on and killed each other. Seven dead, in a matter of minutes. There was a huge outcry from many mentor rooms as they saw their tributes die. Many of the district's chance had been wiped out by that fight. 18 tributes were dead, only 6 remained. Districts 1,3,4,5,7,9,10, and 11 were out of the running. I still stare at the screen with disbelief. Caesar is saying on the national feed that it is the largest group of deaths outside the bloodbath in hunger games history.

**Kim POV**

We have reached a cabin of sorts in the swamp and there is a cot. Tris says I can rest here for a while and she pulls up a rocking chair so we can both take watch, eat a little of the Tapir I still have, drink some water, and just sit for a couple of minutes. That's when I hear the cannons. Seven, all in a row.

"Holy shit," Tris says.

The images of the fallen are being shown on the wall of the cabin. With all the buildings, the gamemakers must have personal image projectors for us. Bella, Harry, Daniel, Catherine, Christoph, Gretchen, and Ameer were all dead.

"That's 18," Tris says.

Only six of us left. This games has gone very quickly. My guess is that we have only been in the arena about 2 days. The animals and ferocity of the tributes have been very deadly. The message from 13 has to be coming soon. I notice something outside the cabin. There is a t-shirt floating in the water, blood stained. Then I hear footsteps coming on the path away from the wooden bridge, leading to another part of the underground.

"Look," Tris says.

A parachute is coming down and falls on the ground. It is filled with 13 rolls of bread. The sign, we have to be at the edge of the desert dome in less than 24 hours or we will have missed our window.

"That's good," I say looking at Tris. "But we have company."

_**A/N**_

There is your latest update in the world of **Retribution**

Big announcement for the story. The end of part two will be upon us at the end of the next chapter. **The Spark** was all about the games. Name for Part 3 **The Flame**

Tris and Kim have escaped for now, but what horrors lie ahead. The plan to bust everyone out is beginning but will it succeed? And what of Ron.

Next chapter will be longer I'm planning, but who knows. What I do know is that it is going to take me a little to write. I hope to have it up by next Tuesday.

Song: Through Heaven's Eyes from The Prince of Egypt

I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and favs are always appreciated


	21. Chapter 21

**Ahsoka POV**

"Prepare to launch extraction teams," I say.

"Sir," Rex says. "It is still early in the games."

"And there are only six left, four of which want to kill our soldiers," I snap back.

"Right," he says. "My apologies Commander."

"It's fine," I say. "Rex, get the 501st to the ships and head to the middle of Panem. Captain Rogers, get your Commandos into their ships and head for the Capitol. Complete radio silence until I give the word. You will have a small amount of time to get the jobs done. Rex, I want you, Fives, and Echo inside that dome once you blow the wall. Cody and the others will give you cover on your way back to the gunships. Steve, you and Bucky will get the mentors out. Katniss, Johanna, and Finnick should all be in Katniss's room. You have to be sure and get Katniss out of there with Artemis. She will be of no use to us without that baby. She will die. Understood?"

"Yes sir," they both say in unison.

"Go," I order and they are off.

They leave the room and I pull up the secure line to Katniss's communicator. I contact her and the screen pulls up a hologram of her sitting on a couch with Artemis beside her.

"Sgt. Everdeen," I address her.

"Yes Commander Tano," she replies.

"The time has come," I say. "Send the bread and gather your things."

"Yes Commander," she replies.

"And Katniss," I say.

"Yes Ahsoka," she replies.

"Stay safe, and may the force be with you," I say.

"I will," she says with a smile and the transmission is cut.

**Katniss POV**

After sending in the bread I call Finnick and Johanna to my mentor room. Both of their tributes had fallen in the games up to this point so they were just hanging around. The walk in and see me putting a blanket around Artemis, ready for quick transport if necessary. She is still asleep, and I set her back down on the couch where she was.

"I saw the last sponsor gift," Finnick says.

"Direct orders," I say and pat my pocket that holds my communicator.

"Then the time has finally come," Johanna says. "No more living a lie."

"We must proceed carefully," Finnick says as he sits down next to me.

Johanna follows and I look at the letter that I typed up. It was addressed to Prim and had specific instructions on it.

_Prim_

_Things are about to unfold in a way that you won't believe. No matter what happens, I need you to push me away. To become angry with me all the time. For your own safety, act like you hate me. We will all meet soon, Artemis will get to know her Aunt._

_Katniss_

I hit the send button and lock the door to my mentor room.

"May the force be with us all," I say while looking at the screen.

**Kim POV**

We make our way farther into the depths of the enclosement that we are in. Always keeping on the alert, knowing that someone is in here, ready to kill. We are creeping through a cave area, that is swarmed with bats. There are plenty of pools to the right of us and some go very deep. One particular sinkhole went so deep, I could barely see the bottom.

"Keep on the alert," I say quietly.

"God," Tris says. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Well well well," a voice calls out. "Death gives people the creeps all the time."

Tris and I go back to back, scanning the area for the voice. It was definately female.

"So," I call out. "Happy to be alive."

"Oh yes," she says. "Very pleased and excited to make it back to my district. My partner and I have had the best spot in the games. Very well adapted to the environment, avoiding the dangerous animals, and staying away from the other tributes. We have managed to kill two already, and now we are about to add two more to our tally."

I frantically search around for the voice, trying to find the source. We are very vulnerable standing in the middle of a dark cavern, not being able to see our attacker.

"Tris we have to move," I say through gritted teeth.

"One second," she says.

I can tell that she can see something. I feel her body tense up and her pull back the string of her arrow.

"Any last words," the voice rings out.

"Bye someone," Tris says and lets her arrow fly.

It hits something with a thud and a cannon rings out. The hologram shines on the wall, showing Fierro from 6 was eliminated. Tris had killed him, and I don't know how. She was able to pick him out in the dark, and fire without him seeing.

"Impossible," the voice cries out.

I now know that it is Elphaba from 6. I scan to my right and see a figure crouched behind a rock, not facing me.

"Wrong," I say and fire an arrow.

My arrow finds the target and the figure slumps to the ground and a cannon rings out.

"Anything is possible," I say as Elphaba's picture flashes against the wall.

**Ron POV**

I had been tailing the girls for quite some time now. After tying up Elsa and stowing her behind some bushes, I followed the girls into the depths of the night. I kept my distance, making sure to not get too close. The had settled in the cabin when the cannon parade had gone off. During that time I received a sponsor gift. I knew that it wasn't from Katniss because I knew who would be sending me this gift. The only thing inside was a note and a handgun.

_Their plan is in motion, do not lose them_

**Kim POV**

We finally made our way out of the night. There were stairs that led up to a more lit area. The rest of the labyrinth hadn't been as scary. Only a few animals roaming around, but none seemed to want to bother us. There were only four more of us in the arena, and we soon would be out. I began to think of Ron. Could I really leave him here? To fall into the clutches of the Capitol and be tortured. But then I remember the night of the interviews and how he took all we had and crushed it into a little ball and threw it out. My heart hardened and I followed Tris up the stairs. After exiting the stairs, we came upon a rotunda that led to three different points. One went outside the dome and two led into the environment. The heat was already present and I was starting to sweat.

"There is a map over here," Tris said and we walk over to it.

They had a map of the circle and where the edges were. The rendezvous point was against the back wall, directly straight from our position. The problem was that the paths that led there curved around the dome like a circle. We would have to choose one path or the other. The area of the extraction point was labeled Rattlesnake Canyon.

"Damn," I say.

"What," Tris asks.

"Rattlesnakes," I say pointing to the extraction point. "That killed the girl from my district last year. She was a good friend of mine."

"Well, we will have to be careful," Tris says.

I take a look back at the map and study the two paths. One leads through an area that has numerous large mammals and only one true predator, the bobcat. The other leads to an underground tunnel that looks to be filled with venomous animals. There is only a small tunnel that is on the mammal path. The only problem with the mammal path was that it was twice as long as the other.

"Tris," I say. "How much time do we have."

"Not a lot," she replies.

"So we have to take the shorter path," I say.

"Looks like it," she says. "If we are careful, we will have no problem."

I nod and we start down the path.

**Ron POV**

I listen to their entire conversation and figure out the information that I need. The extraction point is the Rattlesnake canyon. They are taking the short path that leads through a tunnel with numerous species of poisonous snakes and lizards. If one of them could get bit, that would be amazing. One less to take out. Once they leave and start down the path I follow.

**Kim POV**

The desert is hotter than I thought. We walk in the open sun for about 5 minutes and my shirt is already soaked through. I am glad I still have my hat, or I wouldn't be able to see a thing. We walk through the rocky path and hear no form of life except for the occasional call of a bird, but we know they are there. All the predators that are gathered here are designed for stealth, not noise. We made our way along the path and soon found ourselves at the opening of the tunnel. Peering inside, I saw that it was dark and only slits of sunlight shown. I began to step towards the tunnel when Tris stopped me.

"We are being followed," she said.

I tuned my ears and listened for anything. There was a faint sound of footsteps on sand.

"Think it's an animal or tribute," I ask.

"I don't know," she says. "But whatever it is, it's coming this way."

We take off into the tunnel, hoping to lose whatever is chasing us.

**Ron POV**

Damn, they heard me.

I was trying to stay as quiet as possible, but that Prior girl has good senses to her. They take off into the tunnel and I wait until they are a good ways in before following them. I don't want them to think that I am chasing them, maybe they would believe that it was a stray animal. I enter the tunnel and prepare for the ensuing battle.

**Kim POV**

There are snakes everywhere. I can see many in every crevice, on the ground, in the rocks, everywhere. The good thing for us is that we are flying by them. The easiest way to get through there was a dead sprint, so that's what we did. Many of them snapped at us, but none were fast enough. We came out of the tunnel and into an open area. In front of us is a pair of columns with the words "Rattlesnake Canyon" written outside of them.

"Ready," I ask.

"Let's do it," she says.

We run into the canyon and wait for extraction.

**Ahsoka POV**

"They are in position," I say into my communicator. "Jam all TV, radio, and communication frequencies. Rogers and Rex, begin your assault.

**Katniss POV**

They had just entered the canyon. The time was almost now. The only problem was that Artemis was getting fussy.

"C'mon baby," I say trying to calm her down.

"Try singing," Johanna says. She is obviously having trouble coping with young children.

"Alright baby, how about a song," I say.

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God, amazing how we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news_

_All the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises_

_Just write it into an album_

_Send it straight to gold_

_But I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'ma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

I finish the song and there is a giant explosion. The feed to the TV is cut and we are sitting in the dark. Suddenly there is a pounding on the door and it soon breaks through. In walks a man with a blue jacket.

"Steve," he yells. "They're in here."

Another man walks in with the same sleek blue jacket, but had a white star on the chest of his.

"Thanks Buck," he says. "I'm Captain Steve Rogers with District 13, and I am here to get you out, so let's go."

He leads us out of the room and into the hallway. Farther down the hallway there is a ferocious battle between some peacekeepers and what I'm guessing are Rogers's troops. We make it to the end of the hallway and there is a hovercraft waiting for us by a hole in the wall. We all climb in and Captain Rogers says into a wrist communicator,

"Mockingjay and Company are secure. Commandos return and let's get the hell out of here."

His troops all return, while firing down the hallway at the oncoming peacekeepers. The assortment of men are varied. One of them has a handlebar mustache and a bowler hat. Another is an African American male speaking a different language to another man. There are many others and when they are all in, the craft takes off and speeds into the countryside.

"Commander Tano," Rogers says.

A hologram fills with the young woman, and she smiles when she sees us all safe.

"Good," she says. "Welcome to the revolution. You should arrive at thirteen in about an hour and a half. Kim and Tris won't be far behind, we have our 501st on it right now. Great work commandos, first round is on me tonight."

A great cheer goes up in the hovercraft. I look at the hologram and meet eyes with Ahsoka. She looks at me and then Artemis sleeping in my arms. How she managed to stay asleep is beyond me, but the little girl managed it. She smiles and nods at me and the hologram disappears. Here begins our new life.

**Kim POV**

We come to a dead end in the canyon and start to wait for the arrival of our evacuation. We search the area and manage to rid it of any snakes that are hanging around.

"We did it," I say.

Tris smiles and I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh the games aren't over yet," a mans voice rings out.

Ron's voice. He appears at the opening of where we came in, with a gun in his right hand. We both start to reach for our bows when he stops us.

"Ah ah ah," he says. "Now that would end your life easier. Why you wouldn't get to hear our marvelous story."

Our? I think. Then it hits me. Guns have never been permitted in the arena, the only way that could have gotten past was though the President.

"You're working with Snow," I say harshly.

"Ah," Ron says. "A very observant one you are Kimberly."

"Why would you betray Katniss and us like that," I spit.

"Well Ron wouldn't," Ron said.

Wait.

"What do you mean Ron wouldn't?" I ask.

"Really Kim," he says. "I would have thought you'd figured it out sooner."

He pushes a button on his wrist and everything changes on his body. His skin turns blue, his voice changes, he develops a nasty scar across his eye, and his hair turns black.

"You see Kim," he starts. "When we first intercepted the transmission of your little rebellion, we had kidnapped Ron. He is sitting in a nice Capitol cell. We then used our brilliant technology to create a fake identity. I then ended your relationship on National TV, and got your stylist killed. My actual name is classified but my code name is Drakken. And now, you both die before you can even help with this so called revolution."

Just as he says that, a giant explosion erupts and a giant hole in the wall behind us explodes. Out of that hole comes five soldiers decked in all white uniforms. Not peacekeeper uniforms though, this looks like sturdier armor, and they have all sorts of colors on them.

"There they are," one of them yells.

Sheets of gunfire go past us in Drakken's direction and he takes cover behind a rock. The troops usher us over towards the hole and I take one last look at the dome we were in and think of Ron. How was I going to get him back, and what if they kill him. I glance over to where Drakken was hiding and saw him poke up from behind the rock and fire his gun. And then everything went black.

**_A/N_**

There is the Part Finale.

Sorry it took so long to upload, just wanted to make sure to get it right. I will be posting the Prologue for the next par today, but not chapter 22 yet.

Thank you to all who have favorited this story, it means a lot to me.

Reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated

I do not own any of the characters


	22. Chapter 22

**Kim POV**

He was right next to the cornucopia. I see him smiling at me and I smile back. Ron has finally returned and our life can continue like normal. I start to run to him only to find that I can't go anywhere. However hard and long I run, he stays the same distance from me. Then he arrives. In his white suit with a white rose pinned to the lapel, he steps out from behind the cornucopia. I freeze at the sight of him. He is standing over Ron with a gun pointed at his head. I scream out, trying frantically to reach Ron. Snow says only one sentence,

"Let the games begin."

The gun rings out and I am surrounded in white light. There is a constant beeping around me and people are rushing about. Many wires and tubes are connected to me and I have no idea where I am.

"She's coming to," a voice says.

Many other people are rushing around me. Another light flashes in front of my eyes, causing me to squint.

"She is awake," the same voice says.

"KIM," cries out a familiar voice.

It sounded like Tris, and from the rushing over to the side of my bed it was.

"Hey," I say weakly.

My eyes are still adjusting to the light but I can now make out her face and the things surrounding me. She is wearing all black pants and a black tank-top that shows off some tattoos across her collarbone and on her shoulders. There were three birds across her collarbone and I wondered what they meant.

"How are you," she asks.

She looks like she hasn't gotten any sleep what so ever in the last couple of days.

"Been better," I say with a smile.

She laughs a little at that and looks at me. "Kim, do you remember anything about what happened?"

"I remember the troops getting us out of the arena, and then nothing," I say.

"Well allow me to fill you in," she says. "That fake Ron guy shot you right through the chest. You hit the ground hard and I was there in a second. You were bleeding pretty bad, and I didn't know the extent of the damage. Captain Rex shot the blue guy and we got you onto the gunship. The medic took over and found out all of the damage. You had been shot through the chest but the bullet had missed your heart. You did suffer a collapsed lung and a little internal bleeding. The doc stabilized you on the gunship and brought you back here to 13. You immediately underwent surgery and the doctor fixed you up nice and good. Cleaned that arrow wound too. Due to the blood loss though you have been out for a couple of days."

"A couple of days?!" I shout.

"Yeah, you did lose a lot of blood," she says.

"What happened while I was out?" I ask frantically.

"I think we should let Katniss and Ahsoka tell you," she said.

I nod and turn to the nurse.

"When can I get out of here," I ask.

"I would advise another day," she says. "But technically you are perfectly fine to leave."

"Then get me out of here," I say.

She nods and begins to unhook me from all the machines. After all the tubes are out, Tris helps me get out of the bed and onto my feet. I am wobbly at first, but with the steady arm of Tris, I regain my balance.

"Here," she says handing me a stack of black clothes. "This is the designated uniform for the Mockingjay squad."

I look at the tanktop and see that there is an emblem of the Mockingjay pin that Katniss wore into the arena on the right chest and our last name under the the logo. I notice that there are two shirts in the stack though.

"For the shirts," Tris begins. "I had two made up because I didn't know your decision on the matter."

One of them said Possible on it and I was about to ask what other option there could be until I saw the name on the next. _K. Stoppable_. My heart was caught in my throat as I remembered the situation with Ron. He was imprisoned in the Capitol, and not truly broken up with me.

"I think I'll go with this one," I say, holding up the Stoppable one.

"I figured as much," Tris said with a smile. "Now as for the uniforms, there is a jacket and long sleeve t-shirt with the same stuff on it, but thirteen is climate controlled so there is no need for the others."

I nod and slip into the clothes. The top is a comfortable dry fit shirt and the pants are a tough but durable material. There is also a mockingjay symbol on the right pocket on the pants. There is also a pair of black combat boots that I slip on. Now that I am all dressed, Tris and I walk out of the hospital.

"We will go to command right away," she says. "Katniss and Ahsoka have been worried sick about you."

"So since we are in 13," I say. "Does that me we have to address Katniss as Sgt. Everdeen?"

"No," Tris said with a smile. "I tried the whole Sgt. Everdeen and Commander Tano thing when we got here and they had none of that. Katniss said that we are a very tight group and rank doesn't matter between us. When we speak in any other military groups though, rank has to be addressed."

"Ah, I see," I say.

The one thing I noticed about 13 when we were traveling to command is how plain it is. The white walls that are down every corridor wash out just about everything. The people that are staring at us in all grey jumpsuits seem even plainer because of that.

"Tris," I say. "Why is everyone staring at us."

"We kinda are a big deal," she says. "Apperantly since our squad of troops was founded, we are now an elite division in 13's army. Right up there with the 501st and Commandos."

"Who are they," I ask.

"The 501st are who got us out of the arena," she begins. "The have taken peacekeeper armor and modified it to be even stronger. The designate rank by the colors on their uniforms. They are lead by Captain Rex. The Commandos, or also known as the Howling Commandos, are who got Katniss, Finnick, Johanna, and Artemis out. They all wear blue jackets and black pants. They really don't have rank because Captain Rogers feels that they all are equal in their training. The only difference in their uniforms is that Rogers has a star on the chest of his jacket. Rogers leads the group and his second in command is James Barnes or "Bucky" as Rogers calls him."

"So who is in our 'Mockingjay' group," I ask.

"Katniss, you, me, Finnick, and Johanna right now," she says. "Ahsoka has been trying to get Katniss to put an outfit just like our uniforms for Artemis but she hasn't budged yet. Also, if we get Ron and the others out of the Capitol, they will be in the group as well."

"Who else is in the Capitol," I ask frantically.

He gaze sinks to the floor and she says quietly, "That's why Katniss wants to talk to you."

We get to command and we hear arguing voices outside. We step in to find Ahsoka and Katniss arguing about Artemis's clothes, and Ahsoka is clearly winning. There are also three new shirts on the table and one small uniform.

"C'mon Katniss," Ahsoka says. "It would be so cute."

"No," Katniss says firmly. "I will not have my daughter look like a soldier."

"But it would just show that she is a part of you," Ahsoka says. "It would be a great uplift for the districts."

"I don't know," Katniss says.

"Don't make me order it," Ahsoka warns with a smile on her face.

"Fine," Katniss says and takes the onesie. It is also black and has _A. Everdeen _under the Mockingjay symbol. Katniss has on the same outfit as us except of the left side of her chest she has three chevrons, I guess to represent her rank. Ahsoka is also dressed in the same attire, only with six chevrons on the left, the words _Tano_ written under the Mockingjay symbol, and black armbands and gloves just like with her other outfit.

"You're apart of our group," I ask, making our presence known.

"Kim," Katniss says and rushes over to me and gives me a giant hug. Artemis is squashed between us and I laugh at the ferocity of her hug.

"Missed me?" I ask with a smile.

"Don't you start," she warns. "I thought you had died. Don't ever do that again."

"Alright," I say and she smiles at me.

Ahsoka comes over to me and embraces me with a hug as well.

"Welcome to 13," she says. "And yes, I have taken command of my own set of troops. I was going to give the reigns to Katniss but she insisted on my taking command since we have such a small set of troops. So in exchange, Artemis gets to wear are uniform too. Doesn't she," she says to little Artemis.

Katniss had slipped the baby into the onesie and Artemis smile up at Ahsoka. "Soka," she said and Ahsoka laughed.

"That's right," Ahsoka said and turned back to us.

"By the way, you guys have been promoted," she says to us.

She walks over to the table and grabs two of the three t-shirts. The have the same lettering and symbol on the right but there is one chevron on the left instead of nothing.

"Privates Prior and Stoppable," she says. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," we say in unison and slip on the shirts.

"Now," Ahsoka says. "We need to address some things."

We nod and all of us sit down at the conference table.

"We received a message from the Capitol shortly after the end of the games," Ahsoka says. "I'm going to play it for you now Kim."

She pulls up a screen and presses the play button on the video. The message is simply Snow sitting in a chair addressing the monitor.

"_To whoever is watching from District 13. We tried to be nice with you. Since the dark days, we had let your people survive. We left you alone and only covered up the evidence so you could live in peace. And this is how you treat us, making a mockery of our games and destroying the arena, and recruiting from the inside. Well I have news for you, your soldiers are vulnerable. For your broken out prisoners, there is a little something here I think they might want to see."_

_The camera pans over to a set of people on the ground. _

"_These people we have kept for specific reasons toward our cause. Ron Stoppable, Primrose Everdeen, Annie Cresta, and Anakin Skywalker are all under our control. If you do not come forward and let yourselves be arrested and show us the plans of thirteen, they will be tortured. They will die a slow and painful death because of your actions. To you Katniss especially, we won't come to kill you. No, no, I knew I had gained leverage over you as soon as you adopted that child. We will find her, and when we do, there will be grave consequences."_

The message cut out there and I noticed that Katniss had begun to cry and Ahsoka was rigid.

"We are going to get them out right?" I ask.

"I don't have the authority to make that decision," Ahsoka says. "Only President Coin can authorize the mission, and she is against it for now."

"Will have to convince her otherwise," I say with conviction.

"Kim, there is one other thing," Ahsoka says.

"What," I say with dread.

"After you were broken out of the arena, they started bombing district 12," she says. "Only a few have made it out."

"My parents?" I ask with hope.

"We haven't heard from them or Ron's," Ahsoka said.

"What about rescue missions to 12," I ask again.

"Kim," Katniss says. "There is no District 12."

_**A/N**_

And Part three is up and running!

Kim learns of the horrible things that have happened to Panem, and of the new team they have formed to combat this. Everyone is set to go to war, but will it be in time to save their loved ones.

I have recently started up a series of one shots that everyone seemed to like so if you want to read about some Star Wars: The Clone Wars, I have posted two new one-shots called **Legends Never Die** and **Tale of the Forgotten**

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	23. Chapter 23

**Katniss POV**

Gone. Everything gone. I walk through the streets that I once called home and see nothing but chaos and destruction. Peeta's bakery, the Justice Building, the Hob, none of it remained. I pass my old house in the seam and see nothing remaining. Artemis wiggles against my body and I rub her back. She is in one of the carrying harness that straps against my chest.

"Shh baby," I say. "It's okay."

She coos at the sound of my voice and lets out a big yawn.

"Tired," I ask her softly.

She replies with another big yawn and I smile at her.

"How about a song that my dad taught me," I say.

_Are you? Are you?_

_Coming to the tree_

_They strung up a man_

_They say he murdered three_

_Strange things did happened here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight in the Hanging Tree_

_Are you? Are you?_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where a dead man calls out _

_For his love to flee_

_Strange things did happened here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight in the Hanging Tree_

_Are you? Are you?_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run_

_So we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happened here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight in the Hanging Tree_

_Are you? Are you?_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where a necklace of hope_

_Side by side we'll be_

_Strange things did happened here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight in the Hanging Tree_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run_

_So we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happened here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight in the Hanging Tree_

Little Artemis was finally asleep and I smiled down at my little girl. I looked up and realized that I had been unconsciously been walking and now was at the front gates of Victor's Village. I decided to walk towards my house and see what I could salvage. Surprisingly, Victor's Village had not been touched by the bombs. Probably because if any person from the Capitol had to make their way out here, they would have a halfway decent place to stay. I entered my former abode and found it filled to the brim with all sorts of baby supplies. Toys and clothes left and right. Brand new cribs, strollers, and carriers, I'm sure a fortune was spent on these. I looked around and found a bunch of diapers and grabbed them, deciding that thirteen may be in short stock. There were also numerous blankets and clothes that I picked out and I loaded all of them up in a stroller. I went upstairs to my old room and also found a couple of other things. My father's hunting jacket and boots was a big one. I put the boots in the bottom of the stroller and put on the jacket. The leather felt nice on my shoulders and covered up Artemis in a warm embrace. I was about to leave when I smelled the stench of roses. I walked towards my bedside table and found a single white rose, freshly picked. Almost saying _I know you are here, and I am allowing it_. I backed out of the room quickly and left the house, with all my supplies, wanting nothing more than to get away from here.

**Kim POV**

"This is where I used to live," I tell Tris as we stand in front of the smoking remains of my house.

There was a giant hole in the right side, the garage was completely burned down, and the second floor of the house was also severely damaged.

"Do you want to go in," Tris asks cautiously.

She was surprised in the first place that I had asked her to come. She thought it would be more of a private thing for me. In all truth, I didn't think that we would be allowed to come in the first place. The president thought this trip was not worth the risk but Ahsoka convinced her otherwise. The 501st had set up a tight perimeter around them and if anything went haywire, they would be one of the first to know. Just in case of an extreme emergency, they had been fitted with arrows and a bow. This was the only real weapon that both of them had recently used and until they could get gun training, this would have to do.

"Yeah," I say. "Let's see if we can salvage anything."

We both move towards the door slowly. It is hard for me to see my house this way. So many good memories were made here. I get to the front door, take a deep breath, and step inside. The first sight that I see is like a giant shot through my chest. I immediately fall to the ground and begin to sob immensely.

"Kim," Tris says. "What's-."

She is stopped short by the sight that I have just seen. There in the foyer is my mom and both of my brother's smoking remains. They are mostly skeleton but still have a little flesh on them. I turn to my left and my father is slumped in a chair by the kitchen table, also dead. It is almost too much to take in. My heart is literally breaking at the sight of my family.

"Kim," Tris says. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

Her words are faint and far away. I can feel my head becoming dizzy and it is hard to focus my eyes on anything. I can see Tris moving her lips but I don't hear any words. Then, after about a minute of this, I black out.

**Katniss POV**

I make it back to the designated landing point with all of my gear and find out that I am the last one to arrive. I had even cut my trip short to get out of this hell hole. Upon arrival, Artemis is still nestled against my chest and jacket, making a nice warm cove for her. Then I see the Kim is on a stretcher. I walk quickly over to her, careful not to wake the baby, but fast. Tris is standing by her with her head on Kim's chest.

"Tris," I say.

The young girl is startled and bolts up immediately. She had been sleeping on the unconscious Kim.

"Yes Katniss," she replies tiredly.

"When was the last time you got a good nights sleep?" I question.

"Two days before Reaping," she says.

"Tris," I say. "That was almost two months ago."

"Yeah," Tris says and looks at the ground.

I know the feeling. Nightmares often plague me and leave me without sleep. The games do that to a person, and I have learned to survive with it. It seems that Tris is learning as well.

"What happened to Kim?" I ask.

"We went to her house," Tris begins. "When we got there she waited outside for the longest time, just looking at the damage. I never really had a home, so I wouldn't know what it is like to lose one. When she decided to go in, she fainted on sight. Right in the entryway was her family, all charred and dead. It was just too much for her to handle."

I nodded and looked at the sleeping red head. It seems that she has just joined the club of having no family what so ever.

"Katniss," a voice on my communicator said.

I pull up the device and find the hologram of Ahsoka standing there.

"Is everything alright," she asks. "I heard Kim went down."

"She's fine," I said. "She found her parents."

"Ah," Ahsoka said and that was all that she needed to know.

"We are going to head back to 13," I say to Ahsoka and she nods.

"Okay," she says. "I'll call our boys in. Have a safe flight."

"Thanks," I say and the hologram disappears.

We board the gunship and take off back to 13. About halfway there, Kim starts to wake up and Tris is immediately at her side. I can tell that they are going to be very good friends, and to think about the rocky start they got into. Hell, they found out that their meeting place would be in a death arena. Now they were best friends.

"Where am I," Kim asks.

"You're on a gunship headed back to 13," I say while holding Artemis in my arms. I took off the sling when we entered the craft and decided to hold my baby in my arms. I didn't like flying all that much, and Artemis was very calming to me, so they balanced out pretty evenly.

"You're gonna be okay," Tris consoles her.

"Yeah," Kim says. "It's just hard to take in all at once."

"Hey," Tris says. "You want to know about my tattoo?"

"Sure," Kim says. "I was wondering what it was."

"Well each bird represents a person in my family," Tris begins. "My father, mother, and brother. Now when I was very young, there was a fire in my house. My father and brother both didn't make it out of the house, but my mother managed to get me out. She protected me so well, that she ended up dying because of the smoke in her lungs. I moved to the academy after the incident and quickly swallowed my grief in training. I got these tattoos about a year after my family's death. Now, I plan on getting a fire insignia on my right shoulder for Tobias. The word that would best describe him would be dauntless. Almost no fear, very brave, and stood up for just about anyone. We were hanging out one night and he said probably the wisest thing that I have ever heard. He said that most people know him for his bravery and strength, but he didn't want to be known by just one thing. He wanted to be brave, smart, honest, and selfless. He wanted to be everything good about a person in the games. He died protecting me, and I should honor him every day for it."

I look at Tris and see a very broken girl. This ruthless world has taken the best of all of us, and chewed it up, spit it on the ground, and rubbed its foot in it. This was one of the strongest girls that she had ever known, and she had a past very similar to hers, except hers was before the games.

"I'm so sorry Tris," Kim says.

"What's in the past is past," Tris says. "I find stuff to move on every single day."

At that point we touch down in the hangar of 13, and the gunship doors open. Standing there is Ahsoka with a worried look on her face. Members of the 501st come out of the gunship first and salute her. I have recently learned some of their names, and I liked their personality. The ones that accompanied them to 12 were Rex, Cody, Fives, Echo, and Tup.

"Job well done boys," Ahsoka addressed them. "Go get some food and sleep. I've got a fresh round of drinks on me in the cafeteria waiting for you."

"Yes sir," they all said in unison.

"Dismissed," Ahsoka said and the troops left the hangar.

Katniss smiled as she watched the troopers exit the building. They were loose, relaxed, and seemed to be having a good time. Just to think that this could be what all the districts could be like at the end of all this fighting would be amazing.

"C'mon," Ahsoka says. "I want you to meet some people."

We all nod and follow her out of the hangar. She leads us down a series of corridors towards a set of compartments. Down on hallway are six rooms and they have name tags on the door of all of them.

"These will be your living quarters," Ahsoka said. "Strictly for the Mockingjay team, all the current members will stay here and more can be added to the hallway adjacent to this one."

There was a hallway across the main hall that had the same setup, with six rooms, but the name tags were blank.

"Now before you get settled into your own rooms, I want to introduce you to two new members of the team."

She leads us towards a room with the name Load on the tag. She knocks and the door opens. There stands the kid that Ron volunteered for in the games.

"Wade Load," Ahsoka says. "He will be our technical supervisor in our fight against the Capitol. You may recognize him as the boy that Ron volunteered for in the games this year. It turns out that he is actually a very gifted computer scientist and managed to escape from 12."

"Kim," he says. "I'm so sorry about Ron. I owe him my life, if I were to go to the games, I would have been killed for sure. Every minute I have is trying to find a break in their system so we can find out where they are keeping him and how we can get him out."

"Thank you," was all that Kim managed. She was still a little distraught from the past events.

"Very well," Ahsoka said. "Soldier Load, you are dismissed."

They walked out of his room and moved to one directly across the hall. On this name tag it read Skywalker. Ahsoka knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a woman in about her 30s.

"Ahsoka," the woman said. "It's good to see you."

"As well as you Padme," Ahsoka replied. "These are the other members of your team, Katniss Everdeen, Kim Possible, and Tris Prior. Oh and Artemis Everdeen, sleeping nice a tight in Katniss's arms."

"It is nice to meet you all," Padme said. "I'm sorry to be rude though, but I just got Luke and Leia down for a nap. Can this wait until breifing later?"

"Of course," Ahsoka said.

Padme smiled and closed the door, leaving them in the hallway by themselves.

"Well get settled into your rooms," Ahsoka said. "There is a briefing at 1700 hours at command, don't be late."

"Alright Ahsoka," I say.

I walk into the apartment that says Everdeen and take a look around. It is small, about the size of my house in the seam, but cozy. There is a small bathroom, a bed, and a crib. There is also a dresser that holds baby clothes and two changes of my uniform, plus my uniform jacket and long sleeve.

"Well baby," I say to the sleeping Artemis. "This is gonna be home for a while. Let's get all cozied up."

_**A/N**_

There is the latest installment of the story. What does briefing have in store for the members of the Mockingjay Squad? Only one way to find out.

I have written a couple of one-shots that I think are pretty good, if you want to read them, just head on over to my profile page

As always I don't own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	24. Chapter 24

**Ahsoka POV**

After my team goes into their rooms, I knock softly on Padme's door again. She opens it up and ushers me in. Padme and I have almost become mother and daughter since Anakin left us. Now that I found out that he is still alive, a new wave of grief has hit me. I have pushed the plan to get them out of the Capitol now, and my two Captains are working on it right now. The only problem is that the message was strictly confidential and Padme has not heard the news yet. She still believes that the father of her children is dead.

"Padme," I say. "There is something that I need to tell you."

"What is it Ahsoka," Padme says as she looks down at her sleeping children.

The only thing that has held Padme together was her children. Luke and Leia turned out to be the best medicine to prevent depression. I saw that with Katniss and Artemis too. Nothing brings out the best of a woman than the motherly instinct.

"It's about Anakin," I say, holding back tears. "The Capitol has him."

"He's alive," Padme asks unbelievably.

"Yes," I say, not being able to stop the tears now. "I'm working so hard to try and get him out. I have to get him out."

I'm now sobbing uncontrollably, and Padme comes over to comfort me. He sacrificed him for me all those years ago, and I thought he was gone. I ran like a coward, while he was taken prisoner. She wraps me up in a giant hug and I sob into her chest. I feel like such a little girl doing it, but I know that I have to get it out somehow and I'd rather do it now than in front of my team.

"You are doing the best that you can," Padme said. "I know that you will get all of them out. You were born to lead this operation, and this revolution. Anakin is a tough guy, he will make it."

"I just wonder how he is doing," I say and continue to sob in Padme's room.

**Ron POV**

The room is dark. After the video they taped of us to send to 13, they throw us into our cells again. I have Prim on my right and a man called Anakin to my left. Our routine was the same every day. We would wake up to a meal of stale bread and a small amount of water. After we had finished with the meal, they would give us 5 minutes in a small, no window bathroom. After that, we would be taken into the interrogation room. The interrogations were brutal, and seemed like they would never end. Almost every day was a new torture, I wondered how they came up with all the new ideas.

The would begin with the same question every day.

"What do you know about the revolution?"

I would always reply with I don't know. It is true that I had no idea about the revolution, they had just decided to kidnap me one day before the games. They then forced me to watch the games, force me to watch Kim work by herself in her struggle to survive. It drove me insane to not be able to help her.

Now I am sitting in the back of me cell, waiting for the next day to begin. They would chain us to the floor so we couldn't move a lot. Only enough to the back wall of the cell. They would leave the room then, leaving us in pitch black. What they didn't do was moderate our discussions. We were able to talk freely and I knew exactly why. They obviously had cameras spread throughout the room, hoping to get any intel that we might pass between ourselves. If they found anything suspicious about our conversations, they would grill us about it in interrogation the next day. It didn't matter about the torture though, talking was the only thing that kept our sanity.

We would talk about our loved ones a lot. They had the names of all the people in thirteen that were working against them, so we could freely say their names. We would talk about past memories of them. It would help us to remember a happier time, and give the others a look into that person's life and imagine the happiness for themselves.

"Ron," a hoarse voice whispers from the cell on my left.

"Yes Anakin," I reply.

I had gotten to know the man really well. He had said that he was one of the military commanders at thirteen since before Katniss's games. For that reason, he was interrogated harder than any of us, and I thought my torture was really bad. Everytime he would go in for interrogation, we could hear his piercing scream bouncing all the way into our cells. I couldn't imagine what that man had to go through every day.

"Did you and Kim plan on having any children?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say. "We had talked about the idea before we were reaped. We wanted at least two kids, but would take more if God would allow it. Even after we were reaped, we bounced around names for the babies. We had planned so much on winning that it didn't matter. Renae was my idea for a girl's name and Steve for a little boy."

"Ah those are nice names," he says. "My wife was pregnant when I was captured."

That was the only name the Capitol intelligence didn't know. He had fought them so hard on not giving them her name. That is what I want to be like as a husband. Someone who will take extreme pain for their wife.

"What did you plan for names?" I ask.

"I let her decide that," he says with a chuckle. "She was so headstrong in that regard. When I asked her about it, she fired off two names right off the bat. Luke for a boy, Leia for a girl. I just hope that she made it through the pregnancy okay. I'm sure that Ahsoka was there for every second of it."

"So this Ahsoka girl," I say. "What did she look like?"

"Hey," he said. "You're married, remember?"

"I know," I say defensively. "Just trying to get a picture."

"Well," he begins. "When I found Ahsoka in the Capitol, she was, well, different."

"What do you mean different?" I ask.

"She says that it is a disguise she put on for recon in the Capitol, but really she was a test subject for new types of fashions in the Capitol," he says. "They had done chemical tests on her that changed her hair, skin color, tattoos, you name it. The turned her skin orange and she had to get tattoos of white markings on her face. He hair alteration was the most extreme. They sort of binded it together, to make it solidified of sorts. It took the feeling of almost skin to the touch. My best guess is that they reversed the dead cells that make the hair, into living cells and bound them together. They then painted her hair with blue and white stripes. That's about as far as I can explain it, but if I know Ahsoka, she is looking for a way to get us out. I don't know when or how, but she is looking. The only problem she is going to run into is getting the clearance to go through with the mission."

**Katniss POV**

"What do you mean it's not worth it," Ahsoka yells at the President.

After we settled into our rooms, I had gotten Artemis down for a nap and brought along a baby monitor to the conference room. We luckily had once very close to our rooms because of the children situation with our team. I was sitting next to Kim and Tris at the table, while Ahsoka and Padme were sitting across from us. Wade was sitting beside Kim and looked to be tinkering with one of our communicators. Johanna and Finnick were at one end of the table and President Coin was at the head of the table. She and Ahsoka were currently in a tense argument about the captives in 13. This argument was getting on my nerves because the president wouldn't budge.

"There is not a high enough risk to send troops into the Capitol to rescue these people," Coin said flatly.

"High enough risk," I yell out. "Look at the table. Snow has loved ones from five members of this team, and I know that Captain Rex and Rogers look up to Commander Skywalker as well."

"I did not give you permission to speak private Everdeen," Coin says with a glare.

"Guess what," I fire back. "You wanted me to be the Mockingjay, right? That means I get to voice my opinion. Whether you like it or not. If you are so against it, find yourself another Mockingjay. I'm sure that Kim and Tris could find other places to fit into 13's military."

"I'm not working for anyone except for Katniss and Ahsoka," Tris says confidently.

"Same," Kim says.

The president glares at Tris and Kim. I am beaming with pride at the courage of these two girls. That had stood in my defense against the president of the revolution.

"Well," Coin says. "If you are not here to help with the revolution, maybe you should leave."

"Ms. President," Ahsoka screams.

"That's fine with me," I say and Ahsoka stares open mouthed at me. "Go ahead and kick us out, but ask yourself this. What will the districts think when they see that I and two of their favorite tributes have been banished from 13. Not exactly a crowd pleaser are you."

Coin stares at me blankly and I knew that I have won. Whether she likes me or not, she has to deal with me. My arrogance right now is proved to not be in vain because she needs me. District 13 needs me. I am a voice that people follow. I do not want a war, I just want to keep Artemis safe. If that means being the Mockingjay, I have to do it.

"What are your terms," the President asks.

"Safe refuge for all of the prisoners, regardless of any circumstances. To get them out alive as soon as possible. When the conflict is over, expenses paid to rebuild our homes in twelve, Tris you are welcome to come. And one last thing, I get to kill Snow," I say.

"Everything sounds fine except for the prisoners," she says. "I can't authorize that."

"Wait a second," Ahsoka says. "You don't have the authority to deny it."

"What the hell do you mean?" Coin asks. "I am the President of 13."

"True," Ahsoka says. "But you made me Commander of the revolution, which gives me privileges to do anything in the military regarding the revolution. Since Anakin was involved with the revolution before, I can take military precautions to make sure that he won't give away any secrets."

I beam at Ahsoka and the President looks stunned. She couldn't believe that this 26 year old girl had taken charge of her.

"And what happens if I terminate your military status," Coin asked.

"Then good luck finding someone to run the revolution as good as I can," Ahsoka says plainly.

The president glares long and hard at Ahsoka and Ahsoka matches her glare and gives a wicked smile along with it.

"Fine," Coin says finally. "I want the plan of the break out in my office no later than two days so I know what I am getting into."

"Yes ma'am," Ahsoka says and Coin walks out of the room.

"Alright," Ahsoka addresses us. "I have drawn out a rough outline of the plan. I am sending in the Howling Commandos for the rescue. We need some familiar faces for the other prisoners to recognize, so I have chosen Tris and Johanna to go along as well."

"Wait," Kim says. "Why not me, Katniss, and Finnick? And are you going?"

"We all may not participate in the Capitol evacuation because we have strong emotional ties to the captives. Tris and Johanna do not, but they know the prisoners. Johanna has met Annie and Prim, Tris has met Ron and Prim, and Captain Rogers and Anakin are good friends."

"Commander Tano," Wade speaks up.

"Yes Wade," Ahsoka replies.

"We have an incoming transmission from the Capitol," he says.

"Put it up on the screen," Ahsoka commands and Wade does.

We look into the face of President Snow as he addresses us.

"_Good Evening to all those watching in District 13. Now as you know, none of your soldiers have come forward to tell us about the revolution, so I am a man of my word. Elsa if you would please."_

_The girl with the snow blonde hair comes out from behind Snow and has Portia tied up in ropes. Her mouth is gagged and she is looking wildly up at Elsa. Elsa laughs and walks over to the side of the room where all of the prisoners are chained to the wall. Ron is especially struggling, knowing personally the stylist that was about to be executed. Elsa comes over and gives Ron and big kiss on the side of his cheek, winks at the camera, and points a gun at Portia's head. A gunshot cracks out and Portia drops to the ground dead._

_**A/N**_

A lot happened in this update huh. Plans move towards the rescue but will they be in time. Hope the glimpse into the Capitol cells was good, thought it might add more depth.

Sorry it took so long to update. My Comp and History classes had the laptops not available when they usually are. Also I am almost ready to launch my new Kim Possible book. I also have a question for y'all. I wrote a story called **Restoration of a Jedi** and it was really well liked. It was meant to be a one shot but the ending could be modified to continue, so I was wondering if that is something you guys would like. Just say the word, and I would be more than happy to do it.

As always I don't own any of the characters

Reviews, follows, and likes are always appreciated


	25. Chapter 25

**Ahsoka POV**

"There is one thing that we do need from you Katniss," I say after the message from Snow is over.

I can see that she is still struggling with the fact that Portia has just been killed. She had known that girl for ten years and was clearly not doing well with the new information. She wipes a tear off her cheek and turns towards me.

"What," she asks softly.

"We need a distraction for the Capitol to worry about," I explain. "We are going to film a set of propaganda videos. Stuff that we can put on the Capitol air to distract them and rally the districts. To do this, we need the right setting."

"What do you mean," she asks.

"We are going to send you to district 8," I say.

**Katniss POV**

The hovercraft ride to eight is quiet and ominous. I am with my Mockingjay team, minus Padme and Wade. Padme volunteered to take care of Artemis while I was away, and Ahsoka assigned the 501st to guard the complex too, while the Howling Commandos came with us as a perimeter check. They are also there to assist our troops against whatever Capitol resistance is left. I shift in my seat, with my new armor. Cinna had thought of everything before he left. He had designed a lightweight, but very protective armor. The armor has reinforced kevlar across my midsection and back, over my neck, and through my upper legs and hips. The armor was extremely flexible and did not restrict movement whatsoever. I had my helmet at my side, not needing to put it on yet. The helmet was lightweight, covered all of my head, and had a viewing pane that revealed the front of my face. We also used the boots from our casual uniforms that dueled as combat boots. The armor was jet black, with gold tints on it. Our rank was designated on our right sleeve and there was a Mockingjay symbol on the right breast side of the uniform.

The rest of the team has the same thing on, except they have different accent colors on theirs. Kim has a teal outline while Tris has a grey for hers. Johanna went for a deep crimson and Finnick had a sea green. Ahsoka does not have the armor on but has a really similar uniform on. She says that she is to stay in the hovercraft to monitor enemy troop movements on the ground and direct us.

"Okay," Ahsoka says. "You will take two cameramen and go to the hospital, marked point A on your communicators. We are not expecting any ground resistance but there might be scattered air strikes. Your weapons are here."

Ahsoka opens a box at our feet and inside are four guns inside.

"I know that you all haven't gotten a great deal of practice with this weapon, but it is merely a precaution," Ahsoka said. "Like I said, we expect no ground troops, and these things will do little against hovercrafts."

"There are only four," I say.

"Ah yes," Ahsoka says and pulls out a long black case and hands it to me.

I look at the inscription on the case and I see,

_I'm still betting on you Girl on Fire_

"Cinna," I breathed and opened the box.

Inside was a beautiful, sleek, black bow. It had my name carved into the side of the wood. The wood was lightweight and flexible, but had enough power to knock someone off their feet.

"I don't know what to say," I say then the bow comes alive in my hands.

There is a soft humming to it, like it is breathing with me.

"Cinna had the idea for it," Ahsoka says. "Soldier Load perfected it. It activates to your touch only and to deactivate it, all you have to do is say goodnight. He has also provided you with three sets of arrows. The ones with the black stripes are just normal arrows, the ones with yellow are explosive, and the red ones are incendiary."

I take the sheath and roll an arrow between my fingers. This was a lot to take in, more than I wanted. I just want to keep Artemis alive, nothing more. Now to get Prim out would be an added plus, and I guess I have to do this to keep them safe.

"Hey," Ahsoka says softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I say with a sigh.

"Alright," she said. "We touch the ground in five. Once you hit the dirt, do not stop until you get under building cover. The Capitol doesn't know that you will be here, and I'd like to keep it that way. Understood?"

"Yes sir," we all say.

"Good," she says.

The pilot yells back at Ahsoka, "20 seconds til' touchdown sir."

"May the force be with you," Ahsoka yells and the gunship hits the ground.

The side doors open and we all run out. Captain Rogers and his commandos run out first and secure the perimeter, and we come out next, weapons at the ready. The gunship takes off immediately and we are alone on the ground.

"Alright," Rogers says. "Get out of the open, head to that building there."

We sprint towards the building and the Commandos cover us from the back. Once we get inside, we find a small group of battered rebels. At the head was a bruised woman.

"Paylor," Rogers said.

"Good to see you Captain Rogers," she says.

She looks at us, "I am Captain Paylor, head of the rebellion here in 8. I will be your tour guide of sorts. My job is to keep your asses alive, so keep up. I don't plan on filing a death report today."

The woman turns around and starts walking deeper into the building. I smile as I follow her, she has the right attitude for this revolution. After walking through the building we exit into a street. She is surprisingly calm for being outside, but I guess that being in a war zone wears on you. We cross the street into another building and I gasp as I come in the next building. This must be the hospital, because there are hundreds of people injured.

"We are trying to help as much as possible," Paylor explains. "The Capitol bombed everything they could here. Our military outposts as well as civilian neighborhoods. They didn't spare anything. This hospital has only civilians here, we have moved our troops back to thirteen, well what's left of them."

My mouth is still open as I walk into the hospital and down the rows of people. There are so many, and I can't comprehend it. Many people start whispering as I walk down the rows.

"That's Katniss."

"Is that really her?"

"I can't believe it."

Finally a woman calls out my name and I go over to her.

"Katniss," she says.

"Hello," I say. "It is nice to meet you."

"Oh believe me dear," she says. "The pleasure is all mine. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you guys," I say. "I thought I would see who I am fighting for."

"Katniss you are an inspiration to us," she says. "The way you have taken care of your tributes, and now that beautiful daughter of yours."

"She is very pretty," I say, picturing Artemis in my mind. "Do you want to hear a story?"

"What about?" she asks.

"The day Artemis first spoke," I say, smiling back at her.

"Oh yes please," she says eagerly. "Can some of the others hear the story too?"

"The more the merrier," I say with a smile.

After a couple of minutes, a small crowd had gathered around me and I noticed that Tris and Kim were on the outskirts of the group, chatting quietly with others. The cameras are also in the background, but I ignore them. I am not here for the film, but rather to inspire these people around me. Once everyone is settled, someone brings over a chair and I sit on it. I pull out the locket that I always wear around my neck and open it.

"In this locket is a picture of the two people that I had loved the most," I begin. "One of them died in the games, and another is in my protection right now. I never counted on loving anybody else except for my sister. Then something amazing happened. When the reception of Artemis came through, my world was opened up to many new possibilities. Before I had heard the plan for revolution, before the games, before the reapings, I made a choice. I had found a little orphan girl, whose mother abandoned her, and had been left to die in the Capitol. If there is one evil I know most in the Capitol, it is the treatment of orphaned children. I convinced Snow to let me adopt this beautiful baby girl and for once, I felt like I was giving life, as opposed to preventing death. I watched a video feed of her daily, watching my little sweetheart grow. On the day I was to return to the Capitol, I knew that I would have at least a silver lining if the games went wrong. That is something that I want everyone to have, to always look for a silver lining. Then nothing is as bad as it seems."

"I never planned on Kim Possible though. She surprised me as well as everyone in Panem. She truly can do anything, and even though I never planned on loving again, I felt a connection to Kim. One of that a mother would feel for a daughter. It's probably just my hormones that I was having, but I truly cared for this girl. She also brought Ron into my life too, and when I did get to spend time with him, he was a loveable, goofy person. Very weird, but weird enough to compliment Kim perfectly. Then there was Tris. A remarkably tough girl, who I feared for my tributes life. She had the mentality to accomplish whatever she wanted. When I learned that she was apart of the revolution, I knew exactly why. This girl wouldn't conform to society, no she would diverge from the rules. She would be a divergent."

Kim and Tris both blush at my comments but I mean every word. I continue on to the part about Artemis.

"It was the first day of training for my tributes. I had sent them down to the training room after having a heated discussion with Kim. Even though I loved her, we tended to bump heads a lot. I was going to call up Prim to schedule our annual lunch retreat, and I also wanted to share the news of Artemis with her. Just before I dialed the number, my baby girl amazed me by saying, "Momma." I was joyous to the point of tears, and not many people can do that."

_**One hour later**_

After I had finished the story, I mingled around a while after. Making sure to see everyone possible. I walked out of the building feeling great about the whole operation. Just then my communicator started to beep. I answered the call and the hologram of Ahsoka popped up.

"Hey Ahsoka," I say into the hologram.

"Katniss," she said and red flags went up. Ahsoka looked very sad and troubled.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Snow sent a message to 13 about thirty minutes ago. He grew tired of people waiting and he executed a prisoner."

My heart dropped and I fall to the ground.

"Katniss," Ahsoka said with tears in her eyes. "Prim is dead."

_**A/N**_

There is chapter 25!

Big turn of events for our hero at the end there. Wanted to create a desperation point for Katniss and fuel the hatred more. Now she has the motivation.

I hope you all appreciated the pop culture easter eggs there. Tried to incorporate some of the characters backgrounds in their original works and also do something with J-Law in her work.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	26. Chapter 26

**Katniss POV**

Dead. Prim is dead. Those are the only words that keep running themselves through my head. I cannot focus on anything else. My little sister, who I spent so long trying to protect, is dead. I don't know what to do, what to think. I can feel myself slipping away into darkness when a shaking sensation comes over me.

"Katniss," a voice says. "Katniss!"

I look up and there is a girl with black armor on and bright red hair.

"KATNISS!"

"Uh," I manage a noise to acknowledge the voice.

"Listen to me," the voice says. I don't think that I can at this point. "Do not let yourself go. Think of Artemis."

Artemis, my little sweet baby. I have to get to her. I have to hold her. I have to feel her warmth. I can't let myself go, I have to protect my baby. I stand up, with tears in my eyes, and look towards my group.

"Let's move," I say and keep walking.

Suddenly Captain Rogers has a beeping on his communicator. He looks down at the message and rushes into our group.

"We have incoming bombers," he says.

"There is a bunker this way," Paylor says.

We take off, sprinting towards the direction that Paylor says. We hear the Capitol hovercrafts overhead and machine gun fire is traded between the rebels and the Capitol aircraft. Bullets rake the ground in front of us, separating the group momentarily. We take cover behind what remains of a building. I have Kim and Tris beside me, and Captain Rogers, Johanna, Finnick, and his group are on the other side. There is a set of stairs that leads up to the top of a building that gives way towards the streets. The bombers fly overhead and don't drop their bombs here, but I hear them dropping not far away.

"Where are they going?" Tris asks.

I look at their path and my heart drops.

"They're heading towards the hospital," I say. "C'mon."

I sprint over to the staircase with Kim and Tris hot on my tail. I ignore the yells from Rogers and move up the stairs. I get to the top and stop quickly when a strafe of machine gun bullets run across the top of the building. I notice that a machine gunner is killed in the process and I start to take over.

"Tris get to that machine gun and start pouring fire at those hovercrafts. There are only three and we need to take them out. Kim, look to reload her when she needs it, but when you're not, start firing as well. Ahsoka said the guns wouldn't do much damage, but any amount can count. I'll start with my arrows."

They nod and we jump up onto the roof. The hovercrafts had just finished another run on the hospital and were circling back for one last hit.

"They're turning around," I say. "Get ready."

Tris jumps into the chair behind the machine gun and grabs the trigger. Kim grabs extra belts of ammo for Tris and sets up behind a wall, waiting for the hovercraft to circle back. I step out from behind the wall and pull out one of my explosive arrows.

"Katniss get some cover," Kim yells but I ignore her.

The hovercrafts are almost on top of us and I pull back on the string of the arrow. I take aim at the lead hovercraft and wait for the right moment. Tris starts firing at the hovercraft on the right and Kim does the same. Machine gun fire rakes in front of us from the hovercrafts and I stand my ground and fire my arrow, leading it perfectly. The hovercraft in the front explodes and crashes into the hovercraft on the left. The one on the right goes down as well, bullet holes litter the cockpit window. The planes crash into what I hope are abandoned buildings and the air raid is over. Tris lets out a whoop of success as does Kim. I smile and then feel a sharp pain in my right leg. I look down and see that my leg has been shot through at least four times. I knew that I wouldn't come out of here unscathed. Luckily none of the shots are life threatening, they simply will be very painful for a while. My adrenaline is still pumping, so the pain is not as bad as it will be. I pull out my emergency medical supplies that everyone has on their back and grab some painkillers. Morphling, the most dulling painkiller out there. I pull the cap of the needle and jab the shot into my left leg. I push in the plunger and almost instantly, the pain is gone. I know that it will wear off in a while. I look over and Kim and Tris are staring at me with fearful eyes. They must've been watching when I administered the shot myself.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I say to them.

Kim doesn't say anything but Tris laughs out loud.

"Tris," Kim repremends. "Katniss just got shot."

"Yeah," Tris says through the laughter. "And she took it without saying anything, and then gave herself a dose of painkillers. Damn Katniss, you are the toughest and luckiest fucker that I have ever met."

I laugh out loud too and Kim looks at us like we are both on drugs, which only causes us to laugh more.

"Lighten up Possible," I say. "We are all alive."

My communicator lights up again and I see an incoming message from Ahsoka. I answer and the hologram pops up again.

"Ahsoka," I say.

"What the hell were you thinking!" she yells at us.

"I uhh," I say, knowing that this was coming eventually.

"No," she says. "No excuses. We will talk about this later. You are to go back to Captain Rogers immediately, that is an order."

"Yes sir," I say and before she cuts the feed I ask. "What about the hospital?"

She looks up at me and sighs, "you should go see for yourself."

I look back in the direction of the hospital and see nothing but smoke. I have a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wrap a quick tourniquet around my leg and start limping down the stairs. Kim and Tris are right behind me, ready to catch me if I fall. I make it down the stairs and come face to face with a very upset Captain Rogers. Before he begins to talk, I brush past him and make my way to the direction of the hospital.

After coming out from the building across the hospital, I almost fall to the ground. The hospital is up in flames, no hope for anyone inside. I get closer and drop to my knees, tears streaming down my face. Kim is also crying and Tris has a stone look on her face.

"Katniss," the head of my camera crew says. "Can you tell us what you see here?"

I turn around to look at the voice. They have two cameras pointed at me in front of the hospital. I take a deep breath and prepare my message.

"I want all of Panem to know that I am alive. The rebellion is alive. The Capitol today has ruthlessly bombed a hospital. Full of innocent men, women, and children. There will be no survivors. If you are holding on to the fact that the Capitol can still spare you, then you are telling yourself a lie."

I turn and see one of the hovercrafts burning in front of us.

"I have a message for President Snow. You can take our rights, destroy our districts, and kill our loved ones, but do you see that?" I say and point to the plane. "The flame is burning bright and strong, and if we burn, you burn with us."

With that I become increasingly tired and drop to the ground. I can hear Kim and Tris's voice but before I can respond, I black out.

**Kim POV**

The hovercraft came to pick up our group and waiting aboard was a very angry Ahsoka. She was about to start yelling at us, when she saw that Katniss was brought in on a stretcher. She took command then, ordering the medics around, getting the pilot to 13 as fast as possible, and even administering some medical aid of her own. Once we reached 13, she was out with Katniss before I could even stand up.

I am currently in my room, cleaning up from battle. The gun felt foreign in my hand, but that was something that I would have to get used to. I am not anywhere near the shot that Katniss is, so another weapon would be nice. I step into the shower and let the hot water pour across my back. I have bruises from the battle that I didn't even know I got. I guess slamming into the ground a buildings takes a toll on the body. The dirt washes out of my hair in numerous quantities. After I am all clean, I just stand there with only my thoughts. I always think better in the shower, but today for some reason, I can't focus on anything.

"Kim," a voice calls out. "It's Tris."

"In here," I say. "You can wait or come in, you are like a sister to me."

She steps into the bathroom and sits on the counter, facing away from the shower. The curtain is a dark blue, so there is no seeing through.

"What's up?" she asks casually.

"Well a lot of shit that I really don't want to deal with," I snap, getting frustrated for some reason.

"Neither do I," she says. "Do you miss him?"

"You have no idea," I say and then stop suddenly. I can't believe those words came out of my mouth.

"Tris, I'm so sorry," I say quickly.

"It's okay," she says. "I know what you mean. I miss him a lot as well."

"Hey," I begin to try and lighten the situation. "Tell me something that not many people know about you."

"Okay," she says. "But you have to go next."

"Sounds good," I say.

"My real name isn't Tris," she says. "It's Beatrice."

"Why did you change it?" I ask.

"It represented my old life," she begins. "With my family. Once they were gone, I wanted a new beginning. When I got to the academy, they asked for my name. I knew that I had only had one chance to change it, and I did."

I turned off the shower and peaked around the corner of the curtain.

"Can you hand me my towel, please?" I ask.

She asks me my towel off and I start to dry myself. She steps out of the room so I can change. I am about to change into comfortable clothes but then I notice that Tris is in her casual uniform. With the jacket, but still.

"Why are you in uniform?" I ask through the door.

"Oh yeah," she says. "Ahsoka wants us in command. She said there was no rush, but Katniss would be showing up. Apparently she has been healed enough to walk, so naturally she is doing so. She is due to pick up Artemis any second and we are to travel to command together as soon as she knocks on the door."

"Okay," I say. "Gimme a second."

I pull on my sleek, black uniform and pull on the lightweight jacket with my name and rank in gold on it. I step out of the bathroom to find Tris sitting on my bed, playing some sort of card game. I walk over to my dresser and grab a pair of socks. I go and sit down on a chair near the table that is in my small unit, for what reason I don't know, and begin to put on my socks and boots.

"Alright Kim," Tris says looking up from her game. "Your turn."

"Okay," I say. "I have been friends with Ron since I was four years old. For all that time I only knew him as a friend. He was there through the few boyfriends that I had, and always went out of his way to try and make me happy. Then came time for the annual Miner's dance when we were 16. In district 12, it's a huge deal, and who you go with speaks volumes. There was a new boy that I had met, Eric was his name. Then I noticed something weird with Ron. He became sad, depressed, and almost lonely. It was true that I was spending a lot of time with Eric, and kinda leaving him out to dry. He didn't have any friends, so he spent most of his time alone. I visited him once to check up on him, and he was really depressed. I did something horrible too, I told him that it was time that we needed to grow up and move on with our lives. I never saw him in a romantic way until the night of the dance. I was there with Eric, and it never felt right. I couldn't get into anything, not dancing, not socializing, not anything. I tried to figure out what it was, and then I knew. I was in love with Ron. I abandoned Eric at the dance and ran to Ron's house. When I got there, his house was empty, but I found a note in his room. The note was addressed to me and it was his love confession. He said how he fell in love with me since he first saw me. The thing that made him most happy was seeing me happy, so he went out of his way to do so. In the letter he said that he couldn't take it anymore and he was going to kill himself, but he said that he would always love me. I knew exactly where he would try to do it, so I got there as fast as possible. When I reached there he was just about to hang himself, when I stopped him, confessed my love for him, and kissed him. We have dated ever since."

Tris's eyes are in awe as I confess my story. Before she has a chance to answer, there is a knock on the door. Katniss walks in with Artemis on her hip and looks at us.

"The plan to break out the hostages is beginning, we are needed in command now."

_**A/N**_

Well there is the next installment on the journey that we are taking together.

The plan is afoot to spring the prisoners free, but is Katniss starting to have any doubts on the revolution? Kim and Tris become closer than ever with Kim's confession, but will Ron get in the way of that if he makes it home? Tune in next time to find out.

Quick shoutout to CajunBear who I know reads my story and comments every chapter since the beginning. I am currently reading **The Hunter: Book One, **which is an excellent Kim Possible story I recommend it highly to anyone, and you have done some work there so great job!

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	27. Chapter 27

**Ahsoka POV**

"The extraction team will consist of select members of the 501st, including Rex, Fives, Tup, and Echo. Tris and Johanna will also be allowed to go if they wish. The rest of the team cannot go because you are either emotionally attached, are wounded, or have a child to take care of, or multiple of those three," I say directing that comment towards Katniss.

She merely nods and I know why. She is probably going to be a little gun shy after being hurt in 8, plus the loss of Prim, she will not want to leave Artemis for a while.

"Soldier Load has been able to break through the Capitol airways and is spreading our propos across their media there," I say. "We will be able to distract them for your extraction."

I look at the group and see a little doubt there. Most of them are nervous to see their loved ones about to be broken free, but there is still hope.

"Any questions?" I ask.

Nobody speaks up and I take an audible sigh.

"Alright," I say. "Strike team get to your ships. May the force be with us all."

**Tris POV**

The ship is quiet. Nobody dares to talk about the mission at hand. About the risks that we are taking, about the death that may occur. I am dressed in all black, my regular clothes replaced with solid black pants and long sleeve shirt. My black boots stay, but I also have black gloves, black socks, a black helmet, and black skin paint on whatever skin is showing. They have also issued me a standard rifle that everyone else has and a pair of night vision goggles.

I sat there in nervous tension. The members of the 501st around me scared me, even though I wouldn't admit it. Their white armor was gone, replaced by black. I recieved an open helmet, not one that engulfed my entire head, but theirs was jet black and the eye sockets looked darker than usual. They all had a secure comm system in their helmets, so I got an earpiece in my helmet too.

My hands were shaking I was so nervous. I couldn't abandon Kim in her time of need. There is only a few people that she really trusts in her life. Me being one of them, I had to make sure that we got Ron out alive, even if it meant sacrificing my own life.

"Alright men listen up," Rex's voice sounds through the comm in my ear. We were supposed to maintain almost complete radio silence, which meant only talking softly into our secure line.

"This mission is to be done by the book," he said. "No side galavanting or looking for souvenirs. Even though we are better soldiers than the peacekeepers, they outnumber us greatly. Make sure to have your gas masks on because will will knock them out using gas. Tris, you stay close to me. We need you to identify the prisoners, and Commander Tano doesn't want you hurt."

"You know," Fives said into the comm. "I like this girl. Braver than the other one for sure. Knows what the price of freedom truly is."

He was talking about Johanna. She had immediately refused the mission. Saying how she didn't have anybody worth rescuing in the Capitol and that she wasn't going to stick her own neck out there when she could be used for more valuable situations. By the look that Katniss gave her, Ahsoka had little choice. She would have to send her away, or Katniss might have killed Johanna. So Ahsoka shipped her sorry butt to district 2, where the fighting was fierce. She was to be the representative from the Mockingjay squadron there.

"Yeah," Rex says. "She sure has the marking of a true leader."

I smile at that, but they can't see because of all the stuff on my head and face.

"Alright boys," the pilot, Oddball, said. "We are coming up on the drop zone."

I look out the window and see the outlines of buildings in the Capitol. The city was completely dark, thanks to an uprising in the power factories in District 3. They had all but cut off most of the Capitol power for the time being. We had scouts that observed that some Capitol workers were trying to reboot an old dam to try and convert hydroelectric power and send it to the Capitol. Until then, they were in full blackout mode, with the only power coming from the broadcasts that Wade was putting on.

"Alright men, and lady," Rex says. "Let's go."

The doors of the gunship open and Fives shoots two gas canisters into the training center building. We had recently learned that the prisoners were being held there. After 30 seconds, we dropped ropes down and repelled into the building. The building was eerily quiet. It also was weird because I was used to it being lit up, and it was completely dark. I never saw it that way. My breath was slow and steady as we continued down. Upon hitting the floor, we quickly slipped off the harnesses and brought up our guns. Our night vision goggles working perfectly, there was no need for the lights that were on our guns. Rex signaled for us to move forward, and we began our quiet assault on the Capitol.

We passed many knocked out peacekeepers on the way to the door that led to the detention center. The only small problem was that one peacekeeper was not fully out yet, but a swift kick to the head by Echo put him down easy. We massed by the door, ready for the go to go. Rex nodded and I opened the door just a crack and tossed a gas canister in. After 30 seconds, Tup entered the room first, followed closely by the rest of the group. The room was dark, just like the rest of the place. Everyone did their assignments, checked under tables and around corners, and then we moved on to the next room, and the room after that.

The next door that we went through led to the stairwell. We had to go down three flights to get to the detention center. We descended in a single file line, keeping to the wall at all times. Rex was on point and I was three people back, behind Fives and Echo, but before Tup. We reached the right floor and we did the same routine to get into the room. When we were inside there was a multitude of places to go through.

"Alright," Rex said softly through the comm. "Fives, Echo, and Tup, take the right way. Move swiftly but carefully. Do not alert anyone. I will take Tris on the left way. Report when you find the cells. Move out."

I quickly followed Rex as we moved through the left path silently. We came upon an opening of an area that had a bunch of chairs and a counter. There were a few computers behind the counter and a door that led to another room. It looked to be a dead end, so Rex signaled for me to check it out. I nodded and proceeded to clear the area while Rex looked at the computers. Upon opening the door, I found myself in a nursery. I could tell because there was baby cribs, and animals painted on the walls. The only thing that was wrong was that there was no babies, and only one of the cribs seemed to have been occupied recently. It had a name tag on it, so I went over to check it out. When I read the tag, I held in a gasp. This is where they had Artemis before Katniss picked her up. To get a souvenir for Katniss, I grabbed the name tag and slipped it into my pocket.

I stepped back out of the room and Rex and I were about to continue down the hall when we heard Fives over our comm, "Found the cells."

We quickly made our way back to the fork and continued down that hallway. We came upon a laboratory of some kind, and all around us were various torture devices. We could see electric currents, unpleasant tools, and other things. We see our troops over by a door and walk over to them.

"They are right in here sir," Fives says.

"Alright," Rex says. "Tris, go in quietly and get Ron's attention before he talks too loud."

I nod and enter the room. I can see three figures and four cells. Two are men and one woman. The other woman, Prim, is missing. I see Ron in a corner cell, and grab the keys to unlock it. I open his cell door and go to him quickly, covering his mouth as I do. His eyes fly open, but in his weakened state, I overpower him easy.

"Shhh," I say. "Quiet Ron, It's Tris. Remember me?"

His eyes flash towards my figure and I feel him relax a little.

"Now," I say. "I'm here with some troops from 13. We are going to bust you out of here. I need you to get the attention of the others to stay quiet while I unlock the doors, can you do that?"

He nods and I take my hand off his mouth.

"Good," I say. "Let's go, we don't have much time."

**Kim POV**

I have been pacing in command for nearly three hours now. The strike team was due back any moment after they reported leaving the Capitol. Katniss had gone to put Artemis to bed and get some rest herself. I don't blame her, she has been through a lot these last couple days and needs sleep. Ahsoka has been busy watching some old recordings in front of a computer screen, and Wade is typing furiously on his keyboard, trying to keep the broadcast alive until our ships make it home okay. Suddenly he stops typing and looks up.

"They're back," he says and I am already running down the halls to the hanger. Once I get there, I see medics unloading three people from the gunship, one of them who has nice blonde hair. I start to run over to him when a hug from another stops me.

"Woah," Tris says. "Easy there. They have to do some medical tests on him before you are allowed to see him. He was beat up pretty badly."

I take a good look at Tris. Her hair is all frazzled, probably because she had a helmet on. Her black face paint was streaking off, and her clothes were all sweaty. She looked exhausted but proud. I suddenly gave her a huge bear hug and started crying into her shoulder.

"You brought him back to me," I said between sobs. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Hey," she said. "You helped me through a tough time, thought I would return the favor. Now I'm really tired and in a bad need of a shower. I also have something to give to Katniss that I found. They said Ron would be awake in about three hours, they had to sedate him to check him out. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Sure," I say and we walk towards our living quarters.

**Katniss POV**

I look down at my beautiful sleeping angel as a million thoughts race through my head. This war was so deadly already, and I had only been in a small skirmish compared to the big battles that were being fought. I don't know if I could take it much longer. I had seen a hospital blown up and my sister was dead. The only thing keeping me from leaving was Artemis, and what an anchor she is. For only being 12 months old, she is a very powerful person. I lay down next to my baby and cuddle up with her. She rolls over and immediately slips into her favorite sleeping position of her head resting on my chest with arms right next to it. I throw on a blanket over us and begin to try and sleep, knowing that no nightmares could ever plague me when my sweetheart is beside me. We are both nice and cozy, when a knock raps at the door.

Figuring that it is either Kim or Ahsoka I say quietly, "Come in."

Kim walks in first and I signal for her to be quiet so she doesn't wake the baby. She smiles at the sight of Artemis and I.

"Any news on our strike team?" I whisper.

"Oh the mission was a success," Tris whispers back as she walks back in the room.

"Tris," I say out loud, almost waking up Artemis. "How are you?"

"Good," she says and sits down on a chair beside the bed. She reaches out and strokes the hair that Artemis is just beginning to grow. I smile as I see the happiness in her eyes.

"I found something for you," Tris says to me.

"What?" I ask baffled.

She pulls out a card and I almost cry when I see it. It is the card that has Artemis's information on it from the nursery.

"How?" I begin before she cuts me off.

"Don't worry about it," she says. "I am just here to give you this. Have a good rest."

The young girl kisses Artemis on the top of the head and gets up to walk out of the room. Kim comes over and kisses Artemis too, and they both exit together. I look down at Artemis and wish that I could freeze this moment forever. Then I succumb to sleep that I desperately need.

_**A/N**_

There is your latest installment, and in record time too. I had a lot of free time today, so I banged out another chapter.

The mission a success, now the revolution can begin a relentless assault on the Capitol, but is the Mockingjay ready to fight? And are the prisoners the same people they were before they entered the cell? Stay tuned in to find out!

Due to overwhelming success, I have decided to continue the story **Restoration of a Jedi** and will alternate uploading chapters between the two. Check it out if you are interested!

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	28. Chapter 28

**Katniss POV**

"Stoppable," I say at the slumbering figure.

He doesn't move and it is irritating me. The doctors have kept him here for three days and Kim was annoying the hell out of me. I know that she couldn't help it, that she was so anxious about Ron, but they wouldn't let him see her until he was discharged. Today was the day scheduled, so I came to get him out.

"STOPPABLE!" I yell now, finally rousing him.

He sits up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Katniss," he starts. "I was just resting my eyes before training and-" then he stops abruptly.

I would only be the second person from his life before imprisonment that he has seen, aside from Tris, and I doubt if he remembers the night of his rescue.

"Where's Kim?" he asks frantically, trying to rise out of his bed.

"Woah," I say, slowing him down. "Take it easy there. She isn't going anywhere, you are safe here."

"What happened?" he asked and I told him the story. I started to talk about after he was kidnapped, the games, our evacuation.

"Wow," was all he managed at the end of my story.

"Take your time," I say. "It's a lot to take in at once."

"Kim is not still mad at me?" he says. "Is she?"

I laugh at his statement and he looks at me confused.

"Seriously?" I say and he nods again. "Man, she is still head over heels for you. I had to bar her from coming in here so you could awake without being assaulted."

"Where is she now?" he asks.

"In command," I say and rise from the bed. "We are all wanted there when you wake up. I said that I would take you there. Here, put these on."

I toss him his uniform and he stares at the shirt.

"You have officially been drafted into the revolution," I say. "You are under my and Ahsoka's command, welcome to the Mockingjay squadron."

"R. Stoppable?" he questions. "Yours only says Everdeen. Why does mine have my first initial?"

"Well, you wouldn't want people to confuse you with Kim, no would we?" I say.

"Ah," he says and puts on a grin. "That would be quite a misunderstanding."

The blond haired boy is back to his usual self.

He throws on the shirt and pants, laces up the boots, and we are soon off to command. We are about half way there when the baby monitor in my pocket starts emitting soft cries.

"Hold up," I say and Ron stops.

I take out the baby monitor and pull up the video footage. Artemis has awoken from her afternoon nap and is probably hungry.

"We have to swing by my room quick, Artemis has waken up." I say and head towards the Mockingjay corridor.

"How is little Artemis?" Ron asks, trailing behind me.

"She is doing really well," I say with a smile. "She is on bottle now, and growing up nice and strong. Especially away from the Capitol."

We get to the hallway and I motion for Ron to stay put. I open the door to my room and sure enough, Artemis is crying lightly. I walk over to her crib and peak over the edge. As soon as she sees me, the frown on her face disappears and a wide grin appears.

I laugh at that and say, "I'm glad to see you too."

I take her out of her crib and change her diaper quick. I then pull on her Mockingjay onesie, and grab a bottle of formula.

"Ready to see Ron again?" I ask her and she coos at my voice. "Good," I say. "You won't be the only one that is really happy."

I walk out of the door of my room and find Ron, still patiently waiting just like I told him.

"You take directions well," I say. "You are going to make a great husband."

He grins sheepishly and turns to walk down the hallway that we came from. I follow him with a laugh and continue to tease him lightly.

"A boy that listens to a girl is like a dream come true, huh baby," I say to Artemis.

She laughs at my statement and in turn, I also laugh. A smile comes across Ron's face as he continues down the hallway.

"Sure," he says. "Gang up on me. I can't even protest her, she would make me laugh everytime."

"Well," I say. "I'm sure that you will have quite a handful when you reach command."

He chuckles at that and we continue to walk down the hall.

**Kim POV**

"When is he going to be awake!" I demand as I look at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka is sitting on a chair with her legs propped on the table. She glances up at me for a second with an amused look on her face before turning back to the holopad that brings news from the frontline in district 2.

"Soon enough," is all she says.

I am fuming at this news. It is taking all my self control to not throw things across the room.

"Ahsoka," a man's voice says.

She looks over to the man, as do I, and a smile comes over he voice.

"Now that is not a way to treat a worried person," he continues and sits down beside Padme and the twins.

"Well Anakin," Ahsoka responds. "I kept Padme on the same basis and she was fine."

"That is complete bull shit," Padme says, glaring at Ahsoka.

This only brings a laugh out of the young commander.

"I sent Katniss down to wake him up," Ahsoka says. "We need to discuss the problem in two before deploying troops."

"Well, when did you send her?" I demand.

"Oh, about five minutes before you got here," she says, still looking down at the holopad.

"I'VE BEEN HERE FOR 3 HOURS WAITING!" I yell.

"Oh my God Kim, settle down," Tris says rubbing her temples. "You're giving me a headache with all the yelling that you are doing."

"Tris," I say dangerously. "You of all people should know that I am not a very patient person."

"Well some things never change," a voice says behind me and I freeze.

Tris looks up and smiles a knowing smile at me.

I turn slowly and find Katniss and Artemis entering the room with Ron standing at the doorway. I cover my mouth as tears start streaming down my face. He laughs at the sight of me.

"What's so funny," I ask through my sobs.

"You're even more beautiful than when I last saw you," he says and I run over to him.

"No, no, no," I say. "I'm such a mess."

He only chuckles and embraces me and gives me a giant kiss. We pull away after about ten seconds and make our way over to the conference table, sitting in chairs right beside each other.

"Well," Ahsoka said, now standing behind her chair. "Let's begin the meeting. First off, Commander Skywalker is to be reinstated as leader of the revolution, so I will turn over the reins to him."

"Absolutely not," he says and stays sitting. "You have been active commander for the last ten years, this is your revolution to lead."

"Well what will you do?" she asks, wide eyed.

"Maybe the boys from the 501st will let me help out," he said.

"Sir," Rex says as he walks in the door, followed by Captain Rogers. "It would be an honor."

"Thank you Rex," Anakin says with a smile.

Captain Rex and Captain Rogers take their places at the table.

"Okay," Ahsoka says. "I guess I'll take the meeting. Now, as first order of business. Ron do you want to be in the Mockingjay squad and fight against the Capitol."

"Is President Snow still a giant asshole?" Ron asks Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smiles and says, "Yes."

"I'm in," he says and smiles.

"Good," Ahsoka says. "Now, news from the war."

She pulls up a hologram of what appears to be a place in district 2. There is a giant mountain, and a small city square near the base of it.

"We have managed to take all the districts, except for two," Ahsoka says. "We have cornered the Peacekeepers in this mountain, which we call the nut. There has been no progress there, a stalemate if you will."

"Bombs?" Tris asks.

"Won't breach it," Ahsoka says. "They seem to have reinforced it somehow."

"What about ventilation," Katniss says. "Surely there has to be openings to get air in there. Why don't you just block it off?"

"The have civilians in there," Ahsoka says. "We want to try and avoid unnecessary deaths."

"Is there a main opening?" I ask. "Somewhere where a mass of people go in and out?"

"Yeah," Ahsoka said pointing to a spot on the map. "This opening is where the train goes in, we haven't sent troops in because we have no idea what's in there."

"Why don't you block all the airways and exits except the main one," I say. "Then you can call out to them and say that if they come out with their hands up, no one will die."

"Sounds like a plan that could work," Anakin spoke for the first time. "But who has a voice powerful enough to coax people out of there?"

"I do," Katniss said quietly.

"Katniss," Ahsoka said softly. "This is an active war zone, you have a child."

"The sooner this war ends the better," she says with a grim look on her face.

"Well," Ahsoka says. "There is a bunker about 5 miles from the front. It is our staging area, and bunks. We could bring her there."

"That sounds great," Katniss says. "But, I'd rather she stay here."

"Well," Ahsoka looks over to Padme. "Anakin has not been cleared for combat yet, and Padme won't be going along because of the twins, so she could spend time with them."

"If it's not too much trouble," Katniss adds.

"No," Padme says with a smile. "I would love to take care of her."

"Well it's settled," Ahsoka says. "Katniss, Tris, Kim, Wade, and myself will represent the Mockingjay squadron with help from the Commandos led by Captain Rogers. The 501st will defend here, in case of a sneak attack."

"What about Ron?" I ask.

Ahsoka sighed, knowing the battle that was about to ensue. "Ron has not been cleared for combat."

"I'm not going," I say with conviction. "I'll stay and take care of Artemis with Ron. I will not go into battle without him."

"Kim I-" Ahsoka begins before being cut off by Katniss.

"She's right. Kim would be able to take care of Artemis."

Ahsoka sighed again, "Alright. Permission granted, meeting dismissed."

_**A/N**_

There is the latest installment for ya! Sorry it took so long, I have had quite a busy past couple weeks, but hopefully will attain a more structured schedule on updating.

Katniss and the gang head off to district 2 for one of the final battles of the story. Coming up in the next few chapters, battle for two, staging for war, and then the assault on the Capitol. It's hard to think that this book is closing to an end, I have been writing it for so long.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Katniss POV**

"Alright baby," I say to my daughter in my arms. "You stay good for Kim and Ron now. I promise that I will call every night."

We were about to embark from District 13 and make the travel to two. I was in my Mockingjay armor with Tris on my right. Finnick was out of comission for a while with Annie being back. Ahsoka was coming with us and was waiting by the hovercraft in the hangar with Tris. Kim and Ron were standing in front of me, waiting to take Artemis.

"Momma," my little girl says and I wrap her into a tight hug.

"I'll be back soon," I say and hand her over to Kim.

She immediately starts playing with Kim's braid and I smile at that. As soon as we capture 2, we move to the Capitol. As soon as the Capitol is captured, we win and I can live in peace.

I turn to walk away and Kim calls after me, "You be safe."

I turn around and smile at the red head. "What's the last thing that I said before you went into the arena?" I ask.

"Stay alive," Kim says with a smile.

"I tend to follow my own advice," I say and board the hovercraft.

We take off immediately and I sit down on one of the chairs in the belly of the ship. There is a hologram table in the center, showing the battlefield that we are going to.

"I have some good news," Ahsoka says, sitting down beside me.

Tris sits on the other side of the table with Captain Rex, the two had become good friends. "What?" she asks.

"Two 19 year olds have displayed the right material to introduce into the Mockingjay squadron," Ahsoka says and pulls up a hologram of both figures.

There is a boy and a girl, the boy is tall and skinny. He has auburn hair and a fair amount of freckles. He is wearing black armor, with a red face of an unknown creature on his left shoulder. The girl standing next to him has blonde hair and is a little bit shorter than the boy. She is very muscular for a girl, about the same as Tris, maybe a little more. She wears shoulder armor that has spikes coming out of it. She has a red shirt on underneath her upper body armor and had an armored skirt, protecting her midsection down to her upper thigh.

"The boy's name is Hiccup Haddock," Ahsoka begins. "The people from two call him Night Fury. Very smart in weapon design, machine building, and battlefield tactics. Knows how to use a gun but when he gets too close combat, he favors a sword. He designed the contraption, the blade is able to catch on fire, but doesn't burn or melt. In the hilt, he can release a flammable gas that can be ignited with a spark The girl is named Astrid Hofferson, the people call her Stormfly. This girl is the ultimate warrior, can use a gun very effectively and when in close quarters, is very deadly with an axe."

I stared at the biographies of the two and the pictures of them. I needed to hear their voices and ask them some questions.

"Can we call them?" I ask to Ahsoka.

"Of course," Ahsoka said and hit a few buttons on the hologram table.

In a couple of minutes the two appeared on the hologram table, their figures smaller because of the confined space.

"Commander Tano," Hiccup says and salutes her, Astrid does as well.

"Privates Haddock and Hofferson," Ahsoka says. "We have some good news for you."

"What is it sir?" Astrid asks.

"I think I'll turn it over to your new squad leader," Ahsoka says. "Katniss."

Their attention turns towards me and their eyes widen.

"Katniss Everdeen?" Hiccup says stunned.

"Hello Hiccup and Astrid," I say with a smile.

"We get to be in the Mockingjay squad?" Astrid asks with glee.

"Hold on now," I say. "I have to determine whether I want you. You see we have a tight group here, and I don't want to create a rift."

They both nod and I begin with my questions.

"This over here is Tris Prior," I say. "She is one cog in the machine. Also in our group is Kim Stoppable, Ron Stoppable, Wade Load, Finnick Odair, Padme Amidala, Johanna Mason, and Ahsoka."

"Katniss," Ahsoka interrupts. "Johanna died earlier this week."

Grief hits me like a car. I wasn't overly close to Johanna, but I did know her and she was my friend. I did the exercise whenever I felt overly sad to think of Artemis and it calmed me down some. I wiped my face and looked back at the two.

"Well I guess not Johanna," I say. "My first question is in regards to orders. I am in control, along with Ahsoka. You will listen to my orders but you are not allowed to order anyone else around. Regardless of rank, we are all equal. The only difference between you and me is that I am in control. You are older than three of my squad members, if I see you treating them any less equal than the others, there will be consequences. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," they both say in unison.

"Excellent," I say. "I will see you when we arrive."

They both salute me and the hologram shuts off.

"Well," Ahsoka says. "What do you think?"

I look over to her, "What's their story?"

"Why don't you let them answer that," is all she says.

_**Katniss POV District 2**_

We exit the hovercraft and walk into a very war torn city. The center of district 2 is utterly destroyed. In the distance I can see the nut, the impenetrable mountain. It is still smoking, like the bombing has been constant. We walk into a building and come into a modified conference room. There is one large table with a hologram attached to it, that currently shows the battlefield map. The other is a smaller table filled with food. We all grab some before sitting down at the table, to start discussing battle strategy.

After a while, the door opens and two figures walk in.

"Ah," I say, looking over at them. "Hiccup and Astrid, please come on over."

They nod and Astrid can barely contain herself. She is so giddy at meeting me, is my thought. Or the thought of impending battle. Or a combination of both. I do notice one thing about the two though. Astrid is staying surprisingly close to Hiccup, not letting him out of her zone. They sit down across from Tris and I, with Ahsoka being at the head of the table.

"So," I say, breaking the silence. "How long have you two been together?"

They both blush at the comment and Tris snickers at them.

"Hey, cut that out," Astrid says to Tris.

"What me?" Tris asks. "What is it that I am doing that is so horrible?"

"You're laughing at us," she says. "Katniss just asked us a very personal question."

Tris laughs more at this. "The first thing you need to know about Katniss, is that there are no boundaries that she cannot cross."

Astrid looks at her and then back to me.

"She's right," I say.

Hiccup looks at Astrid and then back to me. "About five years," he says.

Tris whistles at this. "Tied the knot yet?" she ask.

They both blush at this, and I think I know the answer.

"Not exactly," Hiccup says. "We had a rough start to our relationship, but it is perfect now. The only problem is the war."

"Well let's fix that," I say and they both smile.

**Kim POV District 13**

After Katniss left, I dragged Ron to our room in the Mockingjay corridor. First I made him wheel a crib from Katniss's room into ours and then I gave him a big kiss.

"Hey," he said after we pulled apart. "Not in front of the baby."

I pouted and he only laughed at that.

"She will fall asleep soon," he reassured me and then I smiled at him.

He moved around the apartment, taking in his surroundings. He walked over to the couch that Tris had used as a bed when she was staying over and frowned at it.

"Someone else has been sleeping here?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I say, still holding Artemis. "Tris stayed over. It confronted us both to have company."

"Because of Tobias," he asks.

I nod and set Artemis down in the middle of the room, with one of her favorite toys and I sit down next to her. She starts cooing at the lion and sucking on one of its ears. I chuckle and it turns into a small sob.

"Kim," Ron says worriedly. "What's the matter?"

"I thought that I'd lost you," I say with tears in my eyes.

He comes over to comfort me and I lean into him and cry.

"And not just when you were captive. When that imposter broke up with me. When he slapped my love back to my face. I can't believe that I thought that you would ever do that. Then when I learned the truth, I feared for your life. I kept having nightmares about Snow killing you."

"I'm alright," he says with a smile.

I manage to stop crying and then I feel a tug on my shoe. I look over and see that Artemis has managed to roll over onto her stomach and touch my foot. I laugh at her and she smiles back at me. This little girl could lift anyone's spirits.

I scoop her up and she giggles. I lean back into Ron with Artemis playing with my braid. He sighs and I look up at him. There is a gleam to his eye as he looks down at us.

"What?" I ask.

"I picture us with our own child someday," he says. "Just like this."

"There is one thing that has to happen first," I say and his grin gets even wider. "No not that. The other big thing."

He looks at me with confused eyes and I answer my own question, "Snow has to die."

_**A/N**_

There is another fine installment for ya. Sorry it took so long, finishing up High School has left me with some small writer's block.

We add two members to the team and say goodbye to one, but this is a turn for the better I assure you. Coming up next chapter, the battle for 2, and the first time we get to see the two new recruits in battle.

As always I do not own any of the characters.

Reviews, like, and follows are always appreciated


	30. Chapter 30

**Katniss POV**

"GET DOWN," I yell.

An explosion goes off near us as we advance towards the nut.

The plan had worked perfectly. The bombers came in early to seal off all the entrances to the mountain except for the main one, and all the air ventilation shafts too. I spent all morning trying to coax them out of the mountain. They eventually came too, and I thought it would be an easy victory for us. That was until one of them shot me, then all hell broke loose.

The bullet went through my side, but continued straight through and didn't hit any organs. Tris killed the man that shot me and dragged me behind a wall and patched me up quick. After her protests of me continuing, we charged forward. Hiccup and Astrid were on my left and Tris was on my right. Ahsoka had gone back to command when it seemed like there would be no response from the mountain. Now she was stuck there while we were in a hell hole. Shots were being fired in all directions and I got orders from Ahsoka through my headset.

"_You have to get into the nut and clear it out, it's the only way!"_

So we were advancing towards the nut. We had just started towards another building when I saw a rocket fire into the one we just came from. The explosion knocked everyone off their feet and everything went fuzzy. There was a loud ringing in my ears and I couldn't hear any of the battle or voices around me. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. I could see Tris trying to talk to me, but I couldn't hear her. Then the ringing stopped and I was back in. I heard screaming and I looked over to my two other recruits. Astrid was shielding HIccup who was grasping his leg.

I run over to the two and my stomach lurches. Where Hiccup's foot should have been, was only a red mass.

"WE HAVE TO GET HIM BEHIND COVER," I scream.

Astrid nods and we both grab one of his arms and start dragging him towards a wall. Tris is covering us as we move and once we all get behind the wall, I examine his leg.

The only thing there is half of his calf and a shattered bone.

"We have to get the excess off and stop the bleeding," I yell. "Tris hold him down, Astrid keep him distracted. I don't have any painkillers out here, so this is going to hurt a lot."

The both move towards the front of him. Astrid goes over to his head and grabs one of his hands. She starts talking to him, but the battle around us is so loud that I can't hear what she is saying. Tris kneels on the upper parts of his legs and puts two hands on his shoulders.

"Katniss," Tris yells. "I don't know if I can hold him down by myself."

She had some validity to her statement. HIccup wasn't as thick as some other of the boys, but he was still decently tall and had some muscle to him.

"Holy Hell," a voice said from behind me.

I turn around and Ahsoka is standing right there with a smoking gun in her hand.

"What the fuck happened?" she asks, rushing over to me.

"Rocket went off by us," I say as I try to sterilize my field knife. I always bring some rubbing alcohol with me, just in case.

"What do I need to do?" Ahsoka asks.

"Hold his shoulders down tight," I say with a grim look on my face.

She understands and slides over to Tris, and says a few words. Tris nods and slides down to his torso and puts all of her weight there, especially on his upper legs. Ahsoka puts her weight on his shoulders and looks back at me and nods.

I take a deep breath and start cutting. The scream that follows will never leave my subconscious. After I finish the job and tie up the stump tight, I start putting pressure on the leg.

"We need to get him out of here," I yell to Ahsoka. "He is gonna bleed out if we don't."

Ahsoka nods and starts talking into her comm frantically. I can hear Astrids soothing words and I look over at Tris. She is staring at me with fearful eyes.

"Hey," I say to her. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she says. "I've just never seen a field amputation before."

Bullets rake above us and we all dive for cover. Soon, a couple medics from the 501st come over and take over the job from us. They prepare to move him and Astrid looks from Hiccup to me.

"Astrid," I say. "We need as many people to fight if we are going to win this thing. If you can't go, I understand. But he will be alive when you get back."

She turns to Hiccup and starts whispering in his ear. He looks up at her and nods, kisses her cheeks, and motions for the medics to go. The medics take off with a few other members from the 501st protecting them. Astrid turns around and wipes a tear off her face. She unsheathed her axe and looks at me.

"Let's kill these bitches," she says.

Tris laughs out loud and charges forward. For the rest of the battle, the Capitol never stood a chance. Astrid fought like ten women and I don't think that Tris missed a shot. We pushed them back until we were at the mouth of the entrance. They retreated inside and everyone paused waiting for instructions.

"Are all the innocents out?" Ahsoka asks into her earpiece.

Captain Rogers responds with, "Yes sir."

Ahsoka turns to me. "We have to go in. The bombers won't penetrate that mountain."

"What about blocking the entrance?" Tris says from behind us, gun pointed at the entrance.

"We want to try and take as many prisoners as possible," Ahsoka says.

"Why," Astrid asks, cleaning off her axe.

"Because we aren't like them," I say quietly and Ahsoka nods.

"Well," Ahsoka says. "Let's go."

We all advance towards the entrance slowly. We get there and Tris turns on the light of her gun to peer inside. There is nobody in the mouth of the cave.

"1st unit," Ahsoka calls out. "Advance."

A group of infantry heads into the mountain and we follow. We get to a large cavern and there are tunnels all around us.

"Split up into squads and clear the tunnels," Ahsoka commands. "It will be close combat so don't waste a shot and make sure you know who you are firing at."

Everyone breaks off and the Mockingjay squad takes the tunnel to the far right. Tris takes point with Astrid right behind her. I bring up the rear, watching our six. We move down the tunnel further and my heart is beating out of my chest. I hate fighting in close combat, to have to see the face of your enemy up close before you struggle for your life. The images haunt you. It is also extremely dark. The only sources of light are from our guns. I have a light mounted on my bow of course, and I made sure to only bring regular arrows into this small space. If I made a mistake in choosing an arrow, we would all be dead.

We keep walking until Tris holds up a hand to stop and slams her body into the right side of the tunnel. We all do the same and look towards her. She peers around the corner and looks back at us. She starts to signal with her hands. First is two fingers as if they are marching and then she expands her hands. This means that the tunnel leads into an opening. Then she flipped her hand down and waved it, the signal for infantry. She then held up one finger and then made a circle. So there were ten soldiers in the small opening that were coming. Ahsoka signaled for us to turn our lights off. We did so and we could see the faint light coming from the next.

Ahsoka crept towards the front and took out a smoke grenade. She pulled the pin and rolled it inside. When it burst there was general shouting from the other room and bullets ripped the wall in front of us. We were all behind good cover. Once the bullets stopped, Ahsoka signaled for Tris to do what she does best. Tris set up her gun just around the corner and peered down the scope and fired ten times.

She leaned further around the corner and looked back at us.

"Got them."

_**5 hours later**_

It was a long and hard time clearing those tunnels. After it was all said and done, we as a whole had only taken fifty prisoners, while the casualties reported were well over 300. We came out of that mountain dirty, tired, and very distressed by what we saw. They didn't stop fighting. We had them surrounded and on the run, with no possible escape, and they never stopped. I couldn't understand for the life of me, why they didn't stop.

We had just re entered the town square when I doubled down in pain. The adrenaline had worn off and the wound in my side started throbbing. Ahsoka was immediately by my side, as was Tris and Astrid.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asks frantically.

"She got shot earlier," Tris explains. "She probably is feeling the effects now that she doesn't have anything else to focus on."

The helped me up, while I was moaning in pain. They carried me towards a medical tent and I was placed on a bed. I looked to my left and saw Hiccup with his eyes closed and a very concerned Astrid hovering over him. The doctor came over to my side and started to examine the wound.

"Is Hiccup okay?" I ask feebly.

He looks up at me and glances over to him. He smiles and looks back at me, "Yes, he is just asleep. You saved that boy's life with your field amputation. It wasn't the cleanest thing, but given the circumstances, it was better than I could have hoped for. Now for you, I am going to give you a sedative and we are going to get you back to thirteen."

I nodded and then the whole world went black.

**Tris POV**

Katniss was out like a light on our trip home. I was half listening to Ahsoka on the victory and the assault on the Capitol being next after we all had time to recuperate. I kept staring at Katniss and the wound in her side. It didn't look bad in the moment that I patched her up, but when the doctor examined it, it was so much worse. I was sitting by her and I look over to the other side of the hovercraft to find Astrid with her head on Hiccup's chest. He was whispering softly to her and she had tears in her eyes but a smile. He had woken up not too long ago, and he must be in extreme pain, but he was staying awake for Astrid's sake. I hope to have someone like that again in my life, but I know that I never will. With my history, I was destined for a life alone, hopefully staying in touch with Kim, Katniss, Ahsoka, and heck even Astrid. We had formed a bond on the battlefield. We had started out rough, not liking each other. Then when we were in the thick of things, there was a sort of understanding between us.

We started our landing in thirteen and I saw Kim and Ron standing in the hangar. Suddenly Katniss began to stir and I looked at her.

"Where are we," is the first question that she asked.

"We just arrived in thirteen," I say to her. "We got everyone out alive, but strangely, no one seems to ever come back unscathed in our group."

She laughed and sat up. I hovered over her, ready to catch her if she couldn't take the pain. She was tough though, and through the pain I saw a gritted determination. The hovercraft landed and the door opened. She stood up and walked, under her own power, out the door.

Who the hell was this girl, I thought to myself as I followed her out.

When we both got off the craft, the first thing that she did was sprint towards Kim and Ron, or should I saw Artemis, who had a giant smile on her face. Katniss scooped her up and she gave a squeal of appreciation. Katniss hugged her little girl to her chest and simply enjoyed her company. I made my way over to Kim and Ron.

"How did it go?" Kim asks.

"Well," I say. "It was awful. The fighting was brutal. Katniss got shot in the mid-section. I don't know how she is walking right now. Johanna died before we arrived, which is sad, but we picked up some new recruits."

"New recruits?" Kim asks and then Astrid comes out of the ship supporting Hiccup.

I motion them over and they slowly make their way here. Hiccup seems to be protesting as much help as he is getting but Astrid is having none of it. They get over to where we are standing and I introduce them.

"Astrid and Hiccup," I say. "Meet Kim and Ron."

"Hey," Astrid says.

"Oh look," Hiccup says sarcastically. "Now everyone can see the gimp."

Astrid punches him in the arm, "Cut that out. We are going to get you all fixed up and then people won't even know that you don't have a leg."

Kim and Ron had still said nothing at this point so I nudged Kim into speaking.

"Oh yeah," Kim says startled. "Hi, and welcome to the team."

At that moment, Katniss comes back over and immediately scowls at Hiccup.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asks irritated. "You should be in the hospital, not wandering in the hangar."

"I could say the same for you," Hiccup replies and it gets a chuckle out of me.

Katniss is not as pleased with his answer, "I'll take care of myself. You however are missing a foot."

"Missing a foot, what do you mean?" Hiccup says playfully as he looks down to his leg. "OH MY GOD. When did I lose that!"

Everyone is laughing hard at this point as Hiccup fakes fainting and sobbing into Astrid. Heck, even Artemis is laughing at this.

"Ha ha, very funny," Katniss says, not amused. "Now march."

"Don't you mean hobble," HIccup retorts which brings more laughter out of everyone.

"Oh shut up," Katniss says and Artemis giggles at her. "Wow, taking their side baby?"

She looks down at little, innocent Artemis who is laughing simply because everyone else is. The smile that Katniss gets in return, breaks her scowl and a smile comes on her face.

"Wow," I say. "The Capitol needs to forget their weapons. All they need to get Katniss distracted is a bunch of smiling babies."

Katniss only shakes her head at this and leads Hiccup towards the hospital with him spouting off harmless jokes every now and then, while Astrid looks at Artemis longingly.

"What did you say her name was," Astrid asks Katniss, gesturing to Artemis.

"Artemis," Katniss says and upon hearing her name from her mom, Artemis coos and looks up at Katniss.

"Ah," Astrid says. "The Greek goddess of the Hunt."

"How did you know that?" Katniss asks with a smile.

"Astrid and I found a couple books about mythology from past places," HIccup explains. "We found books on Greek, Roman, and Norse mythology. I myself like the Norse better."

"Oh," Katniss says. "And what would be the equivalent of Artemis in Norse?"

"Equivalent is not what I would go with," HIccup says. "There was a great warrior in Norse mythology, a valkyrie, named Lady Sif. I would have to say Sif is the name you want to go with, for a girl in Norse."

"Maybe save that for your own daughter," Astrid says to him and Hiccup blushes, which makes everyone laugh.

_**A/N**_

Wow, a quick update huh. Mostly because I had this half written when I uploaded anyway, so consider it a late Easter treat.

The battle is won in two, and the rebels regroup for the Capitol. Can you believe that we are almost at an end to this book. I certainly can't. I hope to finish this book by graduation, which is in about 4-5 weeks, and then continuing on my other story **Restoration of a Jedi**

As always I do not own any of the characters.

Reviews, follows, and likes are always appreciated


	31. Chapter 31

**Katniss POV**

We sit in the hangar, waiting to board the hovercraft. I am rubbing my locket with the picture of Artemis in it, trying to keep the picture of her engraved in my head. I was in full armor, along with my fellow members from the Mockingjay squad. Everyone was quiet, no one dared to speak. Kim was clinging to Ron, and Astrid to Hiccup. Tris had her head down and was cleaning her gun with shaky hands. Everyone knew what was about to happen. There were three hovercrafts taking off from the hangar today. On our right, the 501st were sitting and waiting, and on our left the Howling Commandos were doing the same. Up on the ledge above the hangar was President Coin talking with Ahsoka, Rogers, and Rex. She nodded to them and the three squad leaders walked down the steps to stand by their squads. The time was now.

**_One week earlier_**

I was running through a street, taking heavy fire. I got behind a corner, and looked behind me. Kim and Ron slammed into the wall just behind me, followed shortly by Tris. I look across the street and see that Ahsoka, Astrid, and HIccup are behind cover as well. Ahsoka peers around the corner and looks over to me. She signals a fist and then holds up four fingers.

We are in a battle situation, like we would be in the Capitol. The Capitol had set up numerous traps, known as pods. They held many horrors inside of them, and we had no information on what was inside. Ahsoka said that she saw pods, indicated by the fist, and four of them. I nodded and looked back over to the people behind me.

"We got four pods around this corner," I say. "Stay on my ass, and keep to the right side."

I peer around the corner and see a slab of concrete in the middle of the street. I also see one pod that is hanging on a street light a couple of yards in front of the slab, and two to the right, and one to the left.

"Tris you follow me to the middle," I say. "Kim, you and Ron stay glued to these buildings. You got two pods on coming up on the right, so take them out. Be careful though, there is one in the center of the street that Tris and I will take care of, and one all the way on the left that Ahsoka should take down."

They all nod and I turn towards Ahsoka and nod. She acknowledges me and signals us to move forward. I sprint around the corner, followed by my team. I slide in front of the slab and Tris is right behind me. Kim and Ron move swiftly to the right and take out both pods. I lean over and see that Ahsoka and her team have taken out the left one. I am about to take out the center one, when someone trips it. Gunfire sprays all around us, and I duck behind the slab. Then a grenade flies behind us, threatening our flank.

"GRENADE!" Tris yells as she jumps on to it.

The grenade goes off, and the simulation is over. I rush over to Tris and pick her off the ground. She is groaning as I lift up her shirt to view her stomach. Sure enough, there are a bunch of red marks all around her. The bullets and grenades were simply rubber pellets, discharged at a high velocity. It is basically getting shot, without getting shot.

"Tris that was amazing," I say.

"I feel amazing," she says sarcastically, groaning while she does.

I start to lead her over to the review room and say to her, "You know that is the equivalent of sacrificing your life for us right?"

"Yeah," she says. "I would do anything for you guys."

"Thank you Tris," I say and give her a hug.

The review room is set up like a small theater, with a large screen in front to review video from the battle. I sit down next to Tris while Kim and Ron sit a few rows back. Astrid and Hiccup are two chairs to our left and one row down. Ahsoka stands at the front of the room, going over some pieces of paper.

"Alright," she says. "Really well done through the first part. Everyone did everything just as planned. The last street is where we ran into trouble. The pod that detonated was a pressure detector detonator. Let's look and see what happened."

She pulls up the video and starts it right before we sprint to the spot.

"Katniss," Ahsoka says. "What were your orders?"

"I told Kim and Ron to stay to the side of the buildings and take out the two pods on the right. I went with Tris to try and take out the one in the middle, but the pod detonated before we could take it out."

"Okay," Ahsoka says. "Let's see what detonated it."

We watch the footage and she starts commenting on it.

"Astrid and Hiccup, top marks," she begins. "You followed my orders perfectly and stayed behind perfect cover. You did not set off the pod. Katniss and Tris, perfect. Got to your cover quick and were in great position. Kim and Ron, wait-"

Ahsoka frowned at the screen and looked up at Kim with anger in her eyes.

"Kim, what the hell were you doing," she asks pointedly.

I look up at the screen to see Ron trying to coax Kim back behind cover when she was creeping forward.

"I thought I had a better angle on the pod in the middle so I moved to take it out," Kim says.

"You set off the pod," Ahsoka says bluntly. "Ron, good work. Especially trying to get Kim back. Kim, I want you to watch the rest of this."

The video goes up of the pod opening and the gunfire spraying around, forcing everyone behind cover. Then it launches a grenade behind Tris and I. I watch Tris scream and jump on the grenade, then the video is over.

"Do you realize the gravity of your overconfidence?" Ahsoka asks with anger in her eyes. "Tris is dead at this point. She jumped on a grenade to save Katniss and she had to because you set off the pod. Do you realize that if you had listened to orders, made by your superior, that everyone would be alive. THIS ISN'T A GAME!"

Ahsoka shouts the last line and everyone jumps. Kim looks down at the ground, unable to keep eye contact with Ahsoka.

"Tris," Ahsoka says, looking over to the girl. "Best marks of the day. Your sacrifice is noted and might result in a promotion. And Kim," she looks at the red-head. "Listen to your fucking orders. Dismissed."

Ahsoka walks out of the room and I start to help Tris up. I look over my shoulder to see Kim running out of the room with Ron close on her heels. I sigh and I know that I am going to have to talk to her.

**Kim POV**

I can barely stand in that room anymore. Ahsoka's comments still ring through my head. I didn't think that I would be doing anything wrong with my actions. I thought that I would be the hero, taking out three pods with just Ron and I. Then I learned that I set off the pod, and Tris jumped on the grenade. She didn't have to, she should have known that all the pds were deactivated and jumped away from the grenade. But she decided not to risk anybodies life and jump on it, and Ahsoka was right. If it was real life, Tris would be dead. I got a glimpse of Katniss helping Tris back to our rooms and the bruises that resulted from my mistake. She had to be in extreme pain, but her eyes were shining with pride from the appreciation from Katniss and Ahsoka.

"Kim wait," Ron says as he tries to catch up to me.

I make it to our room first and shut the door on him.

"Kim," Ron said through the door. "C'mon, let me in."

"Go away," I say through sobs.

I hear a sigh from the door and footsteps walking away. I continue to cry until I eventually fall asleep.

**_Sometime later_**

I awake to pounding on my door.

"Stoppable," a voice calls out. "Open up."

"I'm not in the mood Katniss," I say, stuffing my face back into my pillow.

Suddenly the door burst open and Katniss walks in holding Artemis.

"Wasn't a suggestion," she says plainly.

She shuts the door and walks over to where I am laying. She sits down on a chair beside my bed and sets Artemis down on the bed next to me. The baby crawls over to me and touches my face with a curious look to her. I smile at her and she returns it.

"Ahsoka won't apologize," Katniss says. "You know that. I know that. She might have been a little harsh on you, but she is too proud to admit it. She does have a point though, you have to listen to orders."

Katniss isn't yelling, and she doesn't have a mean tone to her voice. I look up at her and she is looking at me with a neutral look.

"Is Tris okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," Katniss answers. "Tough girl that one. Took all the pellets to the stomach, but walking on her own within the hour."

"I didn't mean-," I say.

"I know you didn't mean to," Katniss cuts me off. "But listening is very important to this cause. Here, we have to trust each other. I will not put you into a situation I don't think you can handle, but you have to realize whatever situation I do put you in, you finish it and wait for my next instructions."

I nod and she leans over to give me a hug. I am totally taken aback by this gesture. I have only seen Katniss give hugs a few times, more recently than not.

She pulls back and looks at me, "Now let your husband in, he is a worried man."

I laugh for the first time in a while.

**_6 days later Katniss POV_**

"Now," Ahsoka says. "This will be your final test to see if you are ready to make the assault on the Capitol."

She is standing in front of us in the review room that Ahsoka screamed at Kim just six days ago. It was a vigorous week of training, but the image of me killing Snow kept me going. Everyone seemed to be doing very well, especially Kim. She had made leaps and bounds above her first run through. She even listened to an order of me telling her to stay behind and not take out any pods.

"You will be issued a score, just like the rest of the simulations, and add those points to your total score," Ahsoka continues. "If you do not pass the threshold of 1,000 points, you will not be going. He is what everyone has to gain from highest to lowest. Tris, you have 1,003 points. You do not need to go through the training run. Astrid, you have 997 points. You have to enter the sim and you have enough points. Katniss, you have 976 points. Basically complete the training run and you have it in the bag. Hiccup, you have 947 points, a good run will push you over. Ron, you have 933 points, an excellent run will be plenty enough. Kim, you have 900 points. You need a perfect run to be able to go."

I look over to Kim to see her reaction, and it has no effect on her. I smile because I know getting a perfect score will be no problem for her.

"Alright," Ahsoka says. "Starting from the highest score to the lowest. I will be entering the simulator with you along with Captain Rex and Captain Rogers. We will be trying to expose your biggest weakness to see if you can handle it in a battle situation. Let the games begin."

**_Astrid POV_**

I know that I only need to enter to get on the battle squad, but I want a perfect run. I try to think of some of the weakness that I have, and I can't pull any up. I shrug it off, knowing that I will probably recognize it, when it comes to me.

Ahsoka walks up to the door to enter the sim and looks at us.

"Alright," she says. "Lock and load."

She opens the door and in we go. It is a solitary street and we sprint behind some cover that is almost right by the entrance.

"Listen up," Ahsoka yells over the sound of gunfire. "We have three pods to take out. Rex and Astrid, take the right. Rogers, take the left. I'm going up the middle."

"Yes sir," we all say and move towards our assignments.

Rex and I get to cover on the right side and see the pod that we are going to take out. I start to lean around the structure slowly, only to be pulled back by Rex.

"Let me take this girl," he says. "This is a man's job."

"Excuse me," I say as he peers around the corner. "Who the hell do you think you are you-," and then I stop.

I figure out what they are testing me on. I have always prided myself on being a fine female warrior and not needing the help of anyone, especially men. They are trying to see if I can take the arrogance of others with their comments added to it.

"Okay," I say. "I've got your six."

He nods and effectively takes out the pod with me watching around him. Ahsoka and Rogers take out the other pods and we clear the sim.

We come out and back to the review room and I sit down next to Hiccup while they discuss my score.

"You did great," he whispers to me. "We saw the whole thing, they had a video feed of the battle. I am a bit surprised that you let that guy talk to you like that."

"Shhh," I say smiling at him. "Just wait."

Ahsoka finishes her conversation and turns around to us.

"After each sim, I will tell you the lesson that everyone will go through, so you can learn your squad members better," she says. "Astrid, you scored a perfect 100. The situation Astrid was put in was that battle makes people feel invincible. They will say shit and act like a maniac. Astrid demonstrated how to deal with this perfectly. Let them be crazy, and do what you can to protect them. Astrid let him go and covered him while he took out the pod. Excellent work."

I beamed up at her and she smiled back.

"Alright," Ahsoka continues. "Katniss, you're up."

**_Katniss POV_**

"Go go go," Ahsoka yells and we are in the simulation.

We enter the sim and there is no gunfire. We get behind cover and look around.

"Okay there are two pods on this street," Ahsoka says. "Katniss get up onto that roof and cover us."

I nod and sprint over to the building that she is talking about. I get inside and race up the stairs. I come out onto the roof and set up shop. I look down and see Ahsoka, Rex, and Rogers moving down the street slowly. I scan ahead and find nothing. Then a little boy pops out from behind a building. He is holding what seems to be an rocket launcher. I get nervous about this and pull back on my bow.

"Ahsoka," I say into my com. "I have a twenty on a kid in the street with what appears to be a weapon, can you see anything?"

"Negative," Ahsoka calls back. "Your call on the shot."

I look down the scope of my bow again and see that the boy does have a rocket launcher and is preparing to fire.

"C'mon kid," I say to myself. "Drop it."

He fumbles with the weapon a little more.

"Drop it."

He secures it and hoists it on his shoulder.

"Drop it."

He starts to look down the street at our advancing troops but doesn't have the opportunity to fire. An arrow hits him straight in the chest and he drops to the ground. I take a sharp breath in and a small sob comes out. Ahsoka and the others clear the pod as I watch over them, but nothing else comes that could harm them. The sim ends and we exit to the review room.

I sit down next to Tris and bury my face in my hand. She puts a hand on my back as I try not to cry. All I can picture is that little boy's face. I take deep breaths and look up to the front. Ahsoka finishes conversing and looks over to us.

"Katniss, you scored a 95," she says. "The next lesson is that anything could be a threat to your squad mates. You have to look out for each other. Katniss you lost points because you hesitated, you may not have that luxury in a real battle. I know it was a child, so I can understand you wanting him to put it down."

I nod and look over to Tris. She has a look of understanding on her face and gives me a smile. I smile weakly back and then I hear Ahsoka call out.

"Let's go Hiccup," she says.

**_Hiccup POV_**

I sit in the middle of the street awaiting orders. Gunfire whistles over my head constantly, so much that if I was to stick my head over I would be riddled with shots. Ahsoka took off with Rex and Rogers a couple minutes ago and told me to wait until she gave the word. A crackling came over my com and I tap it a few times before the voice comes in clear.

"Hiccup," she says into the com.

"Yes," I reply quickly.

"I'm hit," she says. "I need you to get up here very quickly and get me back to safety."

"But my leg," I say. "I can't move very fast."

"I need you," Ahsoka says and I am off.

I sprint down the street dodging sprays of shots left and right and slide behind the cover that Ahsoka is currently at. I can feel the gravel shoot into my good knee and look over to Ahsoka. She is smiling and the simulation ends. I am very confused at this point.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"That's it," she says and gets up and walks out.

I am still sitting there until a voice in the other room calls me to it. I get up and stumble a little, but make my way into the next room. I sit down next to Astrid who cleans up my knee. It has started bleeding and I can see some small rocks still wedged in there. I must have slid pretty hard.

"Hiccup," Ahsoka says and grabs my attention. "You have made it in with a score of 91. The lesson here is do not doubt your abilities. If Katniss or myself gives you an order or asks you to do something, we have confidence that you can do it. All you need to do is gain that mindset."

I nod and Astrid whispers to me, "it was still pretty slow."

"Oh c'mon Astrid," I say to her. "Can't you give a cripple a break?"

"Oh I was comparing myself to you," she said. "So of course you look slow. To Tris though is another story."

"Don't start," Tris says from the other side of the room.

We all laugh at that and then Ahsoka calls Ron into the simulator.

**_Ron POV_**

We break into the street at a quick sprint. The only cover is a single wall in the middle of the street. I look towards Ahsoka and wait for her signal.

"I'll take Rex and Steve towards the back and look for a way around. Hold down the fort here in case we can't."

"Yes sir," I say and they take off.

I lean my head around and see if I can see anything. Nothing visible, so I retreat back behind the cover and wait. It is a couple of minutes before I hear some gun fire up ahead. I am fully prepared to see Ahsoka and the others fighting their way up, but instead there are only two people. One of them is Tris, who is on the far right. Another is Kim, on the far left. I am about to go after them and help cover when an explosion goes off on the right and Tris is enveloped in it. After the smoke clears, she is screaming out in pain, both of her legs blown clean off. Kim notices this and moves to help her. Then a bullet comes through and nails Kim right through the temple, shattering her skull.

"KIM!" I scream and am about to rush over to her when I pause.

Tris is still rolling around on the ground, screaming in pain, but Kim is not moving, and from what I can tell, breathing. I know that Kim is gone, so I come out from behind cover and make my way over to Tris. I get over to her, grab her, and sling her on my back. Once she is secure, I run back towards the cover that I originally had and start medical treatment on her. I rip off both my sleeves to create tourniquets for both of her legs and try to calm her down.

"Hey look at me," I say to her. "Tris let me see your eyes."

She looks at me and I smile.

"Good," I say. "Now I need you to keep looking at me, okay. Don't close your eyes."

She nods at me and I immediately start yelling, "MEDIC! CAN I GET A MEDIC! CORPSMAN!"

Then everything stops and the lights come up. What was the body of Tris is now just some robot and Ahsoka comes up from behind me.

"Good work Ron," she says and helps me up.

We go back into the room and I sit down next to Kim.

Ahsoka stands at the front of the room and looks out on to us.

"Ron scores a 98," she says. "Only because one of the tourniquet was in the wrong spot."

"Thanks for that," Tris says and everyone laughs at her sarcasm.

"This lesson," Ahsoka says. "Is that you have to let people go, to help the people that can live, especially people that you are close to. This is a very tight group, we all are pretty good friends. I know this sounds harsh, but you have to learn to let people go."

Ahsoka looks out onto us and seems convinced.

"Now for our final test," she says. "Kim, it's showtime."

**_Kim POV_**

"Ready?" Ahsoka asks.

I shake my head nervously. I know I need a perfect score to make it to the Capitol, and I have to go.

"Alright," she says. "This time, just you and me. Go."

We enter the sim and move towards the street. We get behind cover and look around the corner.

"Two pods," Ahsoka says. "Take the one on the right, I'll go to the left. Do not help on my side, got it?"

"Yes sir," I say and she takes off.

I see everything in slow motion this time. I veer around the corner, headed to the right, when I see a peacekeeper coming around the corner, in a direct line of sight of Ahsoka. I change direction and head towards Ahsoka. I am about three feet away when I hear the peacekeeper fire. I leap in front of Ahsoka and feel the pain of getting shot right in the chest. I hit the ground hard and just lay there. I would be dead at this point, and I disobeyed orders. I didn't listen again and now my chances of going to the Capitol are little to none. Ahsoka takes out the peacekeeper and drags me behind some cover. There must have been some electric shot to the bullet because I can't move my arms and legs. Ahsoka clears the street, taking out the pods with ease and the sim is over. The feeling of my arms and legs come back to me and I sit up. I notice Ahsoka walking out of the room quickly and I bury my face in my hands.

"KIM," I hear from the other room and I reluctantly get up and make my way in.

I enter the room and see Ahsoka standing at the head of the room. Her expression is unreadable to me. I lower my head and shuffle over to Ron. I sit down and he takes my hand. I don't want him to take my hand right now because I feel like I have let him down. I don't rip my hand away, but I want to.

"Kim," Ahsoka begins.

I know that this won't end well.

"I know what you're going to say," I interrupt her. "I know I disobeyed direct orders and that I won't be going to the Capitol. Just keep yourselves safe please."

"Well," Ahsoka says. "We will have to to help us."

I look at her bewildered.

She laughs and continues, "You didn't let me finish earlier. You scored a perfect round. The lesson to be learned is that following orders is very key to an effective army, but knowing when to break orders is the mark of a true soldier. Kim sacrificed herself for me, blatantly disobeying my orders to stay on her side of the street. She saved a life for the mission. That was excellent."

I beam with pride as everyone smiles.

"So," Ahsoka says. "Congratulations. You have all earned the right to go to the Capitol. We leave at 12 am sharp tomorrow. We will have to parachute in to our assigned area. That gives you roughly 10 hours. Prepare yourselves. Dismissed."

**_Hangar before leaving Katniss POV_**

I keep the image of Artemis in my head constantly. I look over to Tris who is still fiddling with her gun. I notice that her hair is way shorter now. Her blonde hair doesn't go past her ears now.

"Hey," I say quietly.

She looks over and I ask, "When did you get your hair like that?"

"Couple hours ago," she says. "I not going back to the Capitol the same person that went before, so why look the same."

"I like it," I say and smile.

She smiles and nods, then goes back to her gun. I go back to rubbing my locket and notice that Ahsoka has walked away from where she was talking to President Coin. Coin looked down at all of us sitting there and spoke to us,

"Tonight, you all ship out to the Capitol. You are going to fight to end the tyranny of President Snow once and for all. Make sure it gets done right."

She walks away and we turn towards Ahsoka

"To the Mockingjay Squad, Howling Commandos and 501st Legion," she begins. "You are about to embark upon the Great Crusade, toward which we have striven these many months. The eyes of the world are upon you. The hopes and prayers of liberty-loving people everywhere march with you. In company with our brave Districts and brothers-in-arms on other fronts you will bring about the destruction of the Capitol war machine, the elimination of Snow's tyranny over oppressed peoples of Panem, and security for ourselves in a free world. Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well trained, well equipped and battle-hardened. They will fight savagely. But this is the year. Much has happened since the first Hunger Games. District 13 has inflicted upon the Capitol great defeats, in open battle, man-to-man. Our air offensive has seriously reduced their strength in the air and their capacity to wage war on the ground. Our Home Fronts have given us an overwhelming superiority in weapons and munitions of war, and placed at our disposal great reserves of trained fighting men and women. The tide has turned. The free people of Panem are marching together to victory. I have full confidence in your courage, devotion to duty, and skill in battle. We will accept nothing less than full victory. Good Luck! And let us all beseech the blessing of Almighty God upon this great and noble undertaking."

She finishes and boards the hovercraft. We all follow suit, readying ourselves for the impending task in front of us. Preparing ourselves for invasion.

**_A/N_**

There it is, the final steps before invasion. This is one of my longer chapters, but I hoped to convey the personal struggles of all of our squad. I'm looking at about 6 more chapters and then the Epilogue, maybe less than that.

Ahsoka's speech is a modified version of Dwight D. Eisenhower's D-Day speech

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	32. Chapter 32

**Katniss POV**

"1 minute till jump," Ahsoka says in the body of the hovercraft.

We had been riding for what seemed like eternity. I had been holding my locket the entire time.

"Helmets on," Ahsoka yells.

We all put on our helmets. Everyone was issued armor like mine for our fight in the Capitol. Every part of us is covered in black, except for the line of color on our uniforms. Our faces have been painted black and we wear black gloves. Stealth for the night, I'm told. We all turn on our coms in the helmets.

"Secure line 7," Ahsoka says into the ear piece.

"Line secure," I say.

"Alright," Ahsoka says. "Group code name for this mission is gold. Katniss you are Gold 2. Tris, gold 3. Kim, gold 4. Ron, gold 5. Astrid, gold 6. Hiccup, gold 7. I'm gold leader. If anyone gets killed, you all move up a number. If I die, Katniss becomes gold leader. We can't let them know that they have taken out the leader of our group if they manage to hack our comms. All good? Lets go."

She hits a red button and the door of the hovercraft opens. I get to the door and look down at where we are about to jump. It is pitch black out but the sky lights up with weapon fire and I can see battles on the ground. I take one deep breath, kiss my locket for luck, and jump out of the hovercraft. The feeling of falling catches me in my chest as I free fall towards the ground below. I see the tracers of bullets whiz around me and I pray one of them doesn't hit me. I get to the designated height and pulled the cord on my parachute. I look up as I float down and I can see the outlines of my fellow group members. I look down and see the ground coming up fast. I brace myself for impact and hit the ground. Immediately I am up and taking off my parachute. It clips off with a snap and I whip out my bow and load an arrow. I check to my right and see Ahsoka land. She has her chute off quickly as well and I make my way over to her.

She looks at me and speaks into her comm, "Once you land, head to the small building on the left side of the street marked with red glowstick."

We duck inside the building and pull up the map on Ahsoka's communicator.

"We are here," she says pointing to the map. "About 5 miles outside the Presidential palace. The safest way is to go through these two roads."

She gestures to two side streets away from the main street.

"Why?" I ask. "The main street is almost a straight shot."

"Too many pods for my comfort," she says looking at the pod layout.

I look down and notice that she is right. There are a considerable amount of pods on this street. Then I notice something.

"Is this the parade street?" I ask.

"Yeah," Ahsoka says. "We are going to go the back way, try and infiltrate where the Capitol residents currently are."

"Sounds good," I say and she clicks off the map.

We come out into the main room of the house to find our squad firing out the door and windows and something returning fire. We both hit the ground and crawl towards cover.

"What the hell is going on?!" I ask frantically.

"Peacekeeper patrol," Tris says. "Spotted some of us still on descent. Astrid got grazed but it's all patched up."

"Through the back door," Ahsoka yells. "COVERING FIRE."

Ahsoka and Tris pour bullets through the window while I send an incendiary arrow out. Kim and the others haul ass through the back of the house and we follow. We get through the backyard, and into an alleyway. Just then, the house we were just in explodes.

"We have to go now," Ahsoka says. "If we aren't in the vicinity, they will think that we are dead"

We charge through the alleyway and down the street. We find ourselves in a residential area, with numerous houses that all look the same. We cautiously creep forward hoping not to set off any pods that may be around. Ahsoka pulls up the map of pods and announces to the group.

"We have three pods on this street," she says. "Advance slowly. Split into two groups. Gold 2 you have gold 3, 4, and 5. I have gold 6 and 7."

"Copy gold leader," I say.

We spread out in a line and walk slowly down the street. I scan the sides, looking for any sign of a pod. I notice Tris out of the corner of my eye stop and I raise my hand to stop the group as well. I make my way slowly over to Tris while Kim and Ron crouch close to the ground.

"What have you got?" I ask.

"One up on the right," she says. "I've got the corner of it."

"Do you have a shot?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says. "Get behind cover."

I motion for Kim and Ron to find cover and I do the same. Tris comes over and lays down on the ground, prone.

"Gold 2 to gold leader," I say into my comm.

"Go gold 2," Ahsoka responds.

"Gold 3 has a shot on a pod," I say. "I don't know what it's gonna do, take cover."

"Copy gold 2," Ahsoka responds.

I nod at Tris and she looks down the sight of her gun and pulls the trigger. Suddenly a huge explosion goes off and a wall of fire disperses around where the pod was. That was meant to fry anyone who got too close.

"Good shot gold 3," I say.

"Gold leader," Tris says into her comm. "First pod is destroyed."

"Excellent gold 3," Ahsoka responds. "Move forward cautiously."

"Single file," I say to my squad. "I'll take point. Gold 5 take the rear."

We move forward slowly. I keep my eyes peeled for anything that could even resemble a pod. Not seeing anything, I keep going. We move a long way down the street before I hear Ahsoka's voice on the comm.

"Hold," she says and I stop. "Got movement up ahead. Hold here."

We get behind cover and wait for the go ahead. I peer around the corner to try and find Ahsoka and I can see a figure in black moving up ahead. Suddenly, a giant explosion bursts out from the ground near Ahsoka and she flies backwards. Then a group of large cats comes outside from a house and start coming towards our position.

"COVERING FIRE!" I yell. "TAKE DOWN THOSE TARGETS!"

We all step out into the middle of the street and I make my way over to Ahsoka. Hiccup and Astrid are laying down fire near Ahsoka and my group comes over to assist. There are about fifty of the cats in total, and even though our squad is tearing them down, they keep coming. I get to Ahsoka and look at her wounds. Thankfully it is nothing too bad. Just some shrapnel in her arm and leg.

"Ahsoka," I say.

She looks up to me and I continue.

"We are going to get you into one of the houses," I say. "We will bandage you there, just hold on."

She nods and I turn towards Ron.

"Ron," I yell. "Get Ahsoka over to the house on the left. We will cover you."

He nods and runs over to me. I sling my bow over my shoulder and grab his gun. I start firing down the street. We move with Ron, until we get to the house.

"HICCUP, ASTRID," I yell. "SECURE THE HOUSE."

They both charge in to make sure there are no unforeseen complications in the house. We keep the animals back, but they still are pushing. The cats are about 30 feet away when Astrid yells,

"HOUSE SECURE."

We all rush inside and shut the door.

"Bar the windows and doors," I command.

Immediately, everyone is pushing furniture in front of doors and windows. We seal off the house to make sure that no of the cats can get in. The only piece of furniture that is left is the couch that Ahsoka is currently laying on.

I rush over to Ahsoka and tear off the leg of her pants. I see the entry wounds for the shrapnel.

"Ahsoka," I say. "I need to get this metal out of you."

She nods and I look around and find a piece of wood.

"Bite down on this," I say. "It's gonna hurt."

"Just do it," she says and I begin.

It took me an hour to do the leg and thirty minutes to do her arm. All the while she stayed still, which amazed me. After I finished, I bandaged up the wounds. When I did that I look at her.

"You stayed perfectly still the entire time," I say to her. "How did you manage that."

"I have a way of staying calm," she says. "Years of practice has built up my pain tolerance. I have learned how to immerse myself in a meditation of sorts. It helps me to block out most of the pain."

"Well you need rest," I say. "Get some sleep. We will camp here for the night."

She nods at me and is almost instantly asleep.

"Tris," I call out into the house.

"Yeah," she says back, walking into the room.

"Stay with Ahsoka," I say. "Make sure to check her bandages. She has them on her arm and her leg. I'll bring in what food I can find."

"Yes sir," she says and sits down on the ground next to the couch. She takes off her helmet to reveal her short hair, all covered in dirt. She takes a hand and runs it through her hair, sighing while she does it.

"Hey," I say. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she says. "Just tired."

"Try to get some sleep too," I say. "Ahsoka will wake you if she needs anything."

"With all due respect," Tris says. "It's gonna be hard for me to get any sleep."

"Well try," I say and give her a small smile.

She returns it and looks to her gun and begins to clean it and fiddle with it. It must be a distracting mechanism for her. Something to take her mind off things.

I walk out of the back room into the living room where the rest of the team is currently assembled.

"Alright," I say, getting their attention. "Ahsoka is in the back room sleeping. She is going to be fine, but she needs to rest that leg for a while. We will make camp here. Astrid and Hiccup, I want you upstairs, watching for any ships or rooftop snipers. Ron and Kim, you guys are down here. One of you will be watching, while the other will sleep. Two hour watch periods and then wake the other person up. I want everyone well rested. I will try to find any food and disperse it. We need to save our rations if at all possible."

They all nod and Hiccup and Astrid make their way upstairs. Kim and Ron settle down by a chair facing a window and start talking quietly. I go into the hallway of the house and look for the kitchen. I find the kitchen and step into the room. I immediately shut the door and lean back on it, closing my eyes. I think of Artemis and let out a small sob. This combat is taxing on the mind and is only getting to get worse once we go forward. I look to the ceiling and make a silent prayer to any God that may be listening.

_Thank you for keeping me and my team safe on day one. Please keep us strong and safe on day two and beyond._

_**A/N**_

There is the latest installment. Back to our usual around 2000 word chapter.

The battle for the Capitol begins and with a bang I might add. I know that the idea of parachuting maybe a little old school for new age Panem but I like the feel of dropping in like that. Expect the next chapter in a couple of days

As always I do not own any of the characters

If you like the story, wished that something was different, are upset at me, or just plain want to chat leave a review

also likes and follows are appreciated


	33. Chapter 33

**Kim POV**

I sit and watch the window as Ron sleeps on the ground. He tried to make me take the first rest but I saw the fatigue in his eyes. He still hadn't built up quite the stamina since his departure from imprisonment.

"Hey," a voice says quietly from behind me.

I turn around and there is Katniss with a bag full of cans. She pulls a couple out and hands them to me.

"Not the best option," she says. "But better than nothing."

I look and see that they are canned soup with some meat in them. I pull my knife out of its holder and start to work on the lid. Everyone had been issued a knife for situations like this or hand to hand combat if it came down to it.

"How are you doing," she asks.

"Okay," I manage. "But Katniss, this isn't at all what I expected. I don't know what I expected before, but I know it wasn't this. Running across those streets today, I've never been more scared in my life. And with the injury to Ahsoka I.. I.."

I couldn't finish my sentence and I looked out the window. Katniss sits down next to me and nods.

"You know the first time I was in the games, I wasn't ready for the violence that was going to happen," she begins. "I went in, wanting to save Prim, not thinking of fighting for my life. When the realization hit that if I didn't do anything to survive that I would die, it hit me hard. But no preparation from the games has helped in this. We didn't get it much in District 8 because it wasn't an active war zone, but I got it in 2. Nothing prepares you for all the screaming and all the blood. But you can't dwell on it. You can't dwell on any of it. I know that you are scared, I'm scared too. Hell, if anyone out here says that they aren't scared is either a liar or dead."

I look back at her and see that tired look that I saw so long ago at the reaping.

"Find something to keep you going," she says. "And focus on that. Make that your goal on why we need to win this thing."

She puts a hand on my shoulder and stands up, leaving three more cans behind. She walks slowly up the stairs but I call out to her before she gets to the top.

"Do you miss him," I ask. "Peeta."

"Most cases yes," she says. "But other times it feels like he never left."

I nod and she continues upstairs. I can't even imagine losing the one that is closest to me. I look over at the figure of Ron sleeping and try to imagine a life without him. Then I understand Katniss so much more. Every year she has had to deal with more death. From Peeta to Haymitch, even all her tributes in the games. She has to be fighting to end the constant death. By ending the constant death, she also protects the thing she most cares about in her life. He little baby girl, and I hope to love Ron as much as Katniss does for that little girl.

**Tris POV**

A million thoughts run through my head as I sit next to a slumbering Ahsoka. The primary thought is on the battle that we just took part in. I have been in my fair share of violent situations, and this was no different situation, but it had a different feel to it. I dragged on my conscience more for some reason. I couldn't place why though. Was it because everyone was with us, or that Ahsoka got hurt. The battle bothered me more so than ever. I bring the can of beef soup to my mouth and take a swig. The thing is nasty. Cold beef with a broth that is less than par. Even heated, I can tell that this would have been gross. But in a survival situation, you have to ignore your taste buds.

I look up at the sleeping Ahsoka. She looks so more peaceful than when she is awake. Come to think of it, I don't think I have even seen Ahsoka with a calm look. Whenever she is happy, she still has some look like her mind is preoccupied. I look over her body and study her unique figure. The orange skin, fused together hair, tattoos, and see her pain. The capitol completely violated her in every way.

I turn back to my gun, inspecting it, cleaning it. It helps calm my nerves, being in control of something. Then, I hear Ahsoka stirring behind me. I get on my knees and turn around facing her.

"Ahsoka," I say tentatively.

"Mmmm," she replies.

Her eyes flutter open and I smile. I inspect her bandages and see that they need replacing. I unwrap the one on her leg and apply new cloth to the wound. The injury stretches to just below her underwear line. Some of the shrapnel had torn through the compression shorts that she was wearing. I go to her arm, which is much less damaged, and replace the bandage there.

"Tris," Ahsoka weakly says.

"Yes," I respond.

"Thanks," she says and I smile.

"It's just bandages," I say. "You would do the same for me."

"Do you have any food?" she asks. "I'm pretty hungry."

"Yeah," I say, moving over to our small pile of canned food. "It's pretty gross, but it's all Katniss could find. She wants us to save our rations."

"Katniss is right," she says.

I start to pry open a can while she sits up. It looks like a painful process and I stop her.

"Hey," I say. "You need to keep that leg elevated."

"I'm fine," she says indignantly.

"Ahsoka," I say sternly. "You lay back on that couch or I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you."

She smile and does as I say, chuckling to herself.

"You'd make a fine military leader," she says.

"Hell no," I reply with a laugh and handing over a can of food. "After this is all over, I am done with fighting for my life. I want to live in peace."

"That is a respectable choice," she says as she takes the can and takes a swig. "God, this stuff is awful."

"Glad you seem to like all the effort I put in for that," Katniss says as she walks in the door.

"Yeah," Ahsoka replies. "Must have been so much effort to go to the kitchen and carry these cans all the way back here."

"How are you feeling," Katniss asks, sitting down next to me.

"Better," Ahsoka says. "I should be ready to go in a couple of hours."

"Well eat up," Katniss says. "And then get some more rest."

"How are the others," I ask.

"Good," Katniss says. "Ron and Astrid are on their turn watching while Kim and Hiccup rest. Everyone has eaten the horrible canned food. We should leave in about 5 hours."

"That's good," I say.

"Tris, why don't you get some rest," Katniss says. "I'll watch over the cripple here."

"Excuse me," Ahsoka says. "Not a cripple."

"Keep telling yourself that," Katniss replies with a smile.

"With all due respect," I say to Katniss. "You need the rest more than I do."

"Tris I-," she begins but I cut her off.

"No," I say. "You listen to me. Sleep three hours. I will wake you and get some rest after that. You have to lead this group, not me."

"Okay," Katniss says.

Ahsoka lays back down and falls asleep. Katniss leans back on the couch and looks at me.

"You are a person I trust most in this world," she says. "I trust you with my life. I was going to ask you a question a while ago, but things got in the way. I was wondering if you would be Artemis's godmother."

"I would be honored," I say. "Now sleep."

She nods and shuts her eyes. She is out in no time. I lean back on the couch too and think about Artemis and Katniss. I smile to myself that Katniss would trust me like that, my idol all through training is trusting me with her and her daughter's life. Katniss's head slides over to rest on my shoulder and for a moment in this horrible confrontation, I feel at peace.

_**Katniss POV 5 hours later**_

"Take it easy Ahsoka," I say as Ahsoka tries to get up.

We were just about to leave the house and were gathering up all our gear. I am trying to ease Ahsoka up and she is struggling at best. Once she finally gets up, she starts walking tenderly around the room. Tris is standing on the other side, ready to step in if she falls.

"Okay," I say. "You are walking pretty slow. Try a light jog, if it hurts too much, stop."

She starts jogging around the room. She doesn't stop but I can see the pain on her face.

"I don't know Ahsoka," I say. "I still think that we should call an evacuation team."

"Hell no," she says. "There is absolutely no way that you are pulling me out of this. Now grab my extra set of pants. They are in my pack."

Everyone took with them an extra uniform for this case exactly. Not for comfort, but rather stealth. The black helps us blend into our surroundings, and a white, or in this case orange, color would give us away. Tris grabs them out of her bag and hands them to her. She puts them on, through a grimace of pain, but manages.

"Well," she says. "What are we waiting for."

We all walk into the front room where the rest of our squad is waiting.

"Now," Ahsoka begins. "For the plan from here on out. We are here."

Ahsoka pulls up the hologram of the city and points to the house that we are in.

"The President's mansion is 15 blocks from here. The streets are heavily lined with pods, and the pods get more dangerous as we go. We will split into our normal groups, but Tris will be with me. Tris is third in command here and you take orders from her as well. We will make our way slowly and try to avoid confrontation. All good?"

We all nod and she deactivates the hologram.

"Alright," Ahsoka says. "Let's get going."

We file towards the back door and ready ourselves for the impending rush to the mansion. There is no noise between us, only the sound of breathing. Tris walks up to the door and opens it slowly. She raises her gun and peeks around the corners. Once the coast is clear, she motions us forward. The day is grey, and it looks like it is about to rain. We walk around the house to the street and check to see if the coast is clear. All we see are chunks of concrete that were blown up in Ahsoka's explosion, and the bodies of the dead cats. I motion to Kim and Ron and we sprint across to the other side of the street. I slide behind a bush and look over to where Ahsoka and the others are. She makes the signal to advance and we start walking, keeping our eyes peeled for anything dangerous.

We get up to a street corner and stop while Ahsoka consults her map. We are sitting behind a hedge when I turn to my right down the street. What I see catches me off guard so much that I'm speechless. I look over and see that Kim and Ron are as pale as ghosts. I finally manage to say something into my comm.

"Gold leader, you need to see this."

_**A/N**_

There is the latest installment for ya. Just a quick disclosure, sorry for hanging you on a cliff but I have a killer comp paper right now so it may be a couple days until I update again.

The Mockingjay squad makes their way through the city after having some reflection time. But just what have they stumbled across. Let me know your guess in the comments

If you like the story, let me know. Don't like the story, let me know so I can try to improve it. Got anything to say at all, let me know! :)

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	34. Chapter 34

**Katniss POV**

I look down onto the street and see a large barbed wire fence. Inside are many people roaming around, trying to get out, and even more dead. We approach the gate slowly, making sure that there are no guards around. This looks like a prison, but not for criminals, for ordinary people. There are children and women inside along with the men. Many look like they were thrown in there in the middle of the night, still sporting their pajamas.

I hear a gunshot to my right and whirl around to face it. Tris stands there with a smoking barrel and a dead peacekeeper ten feet away. She glances over at me and turns back to the prison. I walk towards the gate and see a man standing there, so skinny that I can see every rib on him.

"Sir," I say quietly. "What is this?"

"Katniss?" he asks weakly.

"Yes," I say. "It's me."

"I can't believe it," he says. "Katniss Everdeen here to rescue us."

"What is this?" I ask again.

He seems to be in a state of bliss at this point. "Katniss, Katniss, Katniss."

Suddenly he slumps over onto the ground and I let out a small shriek. I can't see the man breathing anymore.

I turn and see our team all around the fence, some talking to the prisoners, others just trying to keep it together. Tris is kneeling on the ground next to a corpse of a little boy on the other side of the fence with her eyes closed. I check to see where Ahsoka is and walk over to her.

"Ahsoka," I say. "What do we do?"

"I don't know," she says. "I don't know what this is. Don't know what to do with any of the people. Don't know if we can even handle this."

"We can't leave them here," I say. "Can we?"

"I'm not sure," Ahsoka says. "I don't want to leave them, but we don't have a lot of people on our team."

"Let's at least open the door," I say. "We can sort it all out then."

Ahsoka nods and we move towards the gates. I get close to them and find the pad lock.

"Gold 7," I call out. "I need your sword."

Hiccup comes forward and lights up his sword and cuts through the pad lock. I open the gate and step inside. I can see barbed wire fences spanning down the length of at least four blocks. Inside there are small houses with people pouring out of them.

"What the hell is this?" Tris says out loud.

"I have no idea," I say. "But I'm gonna find out."

I walk towards a man and a woman coming out of one of the huts.

I can hear an order from Ahsoka as I walk away, "Spread out. Help as much as you can. Try to keep them in here until we can find a solution. Be on the lookout, there may still be peacekeepers here."

I get to the couple and say, "Hello. My name is Katniss Everdeen and I am here from District 13."

"Katniss," the woman says. "My god, you really are here."

"What is this," I ask.

"This is a prison camp," the man says sullenly. "After District 2 fell the Capitol started putting people in here. They needed to have us out of the way so they could set up those nasty traps. The guards knew that the armies were approaching and received a message from Snow himself. He said take what ammo that you have and shoot the prisoners. Burn the food and lock the doors and make your way to the Mansion. They are making their last stand there."

"They just shot a bunch of you?" I say incredulously.

"It's not like they were any worse before," the woman says. "We barely got enough to eat, we were beaten for almost no reason at all, and they made us set up half of those traps. Sometimes the traps misfired and they didn't want to waste any valuable Peacekeeper life."

"Thank you," I say. "We will try and get you any help that we can."

I go over to Ahsoka and start talking quietly.

"It's a prison camp, but they aren't criminals," I begin. "They are just ordinary people. The Capitol detained them to prepare for the invasion. They said that their guards executed all that they could this morning before they burned all the food, locked the doors, and left for the mansion."

"That's awful," Ahsoka says. "I can't even imagine."

"We can't let them leave," I say firmly with tears in my eyes.

"Why not?" Ahsoka asks.

"We can't take this many people back," I say. "The Capitol would know that we are moving them. We can't let them go back on their own because all the pods aren't deactivated. The safest place they are right now is here."

Ahsoka looks around and I do to. I can see Hiccup and Astrid standing by the door, keeping people from leaving, trying to assure them that their leaders would make a decision on how to get them safe.

"Look," I say. "Call in a supply drop, get a unit of medics and troops up here, but we have to have them stay here."

"Okay," Ahsoka says. "Go ahead, I'll make the call."

**Tris POV**

I go back to a time where things are simpler. Away from this little boy I see lying on the ground. I dream that I am back in my home in District 2. My mom is there, cutting my hair, telling me how beautiful I look. My dad is picking me up and hugging me tight, telling me that I am daddy's little girl. My brother, lecturing me on how to be polite but smiling while he does it. I try to forget the image engraved in my mind of this little boy, but the picture keeps coming back.

I move away and over to Katniss. She had just ended a conversation with Ahsoka and was having trouble with what is going to happen next.

"What's up Gold 2," I ask.

I notice there are tears on her face.

"I have to tell them they have to stay in this place. We can't take them with us, and the road back is not safe," she says.

"Ah," I say, not wanting to press the subject.

"Here goes nothing," she says. "Gold 6 and 7, come in," Katniss says in her comm.

"Go Gold 2," Astrid responds.

"Don't let anyone out," Katniss chokes out. "We have to keep them here until more help can arrive."

"Copy," Astrid says.

Katniss looks at me and I nod. She takes a deep breath and walks on top of one of the buildings.

"Attention!" she yells. "Attention everyone!"

All of the people look towards her and I start gripping my gun a little tighter. We don't know how these people will react to this news. They could be really angry, angry enough to kill us and leave the prison.

"I want you all to know that we are here to help the people of Panem," Katniss says. "But our group cannot do that alone. There are too many of you, and too few of us."

The crowd starts to get a little restless at her words, trying to guess what they mean.

"Therefore we need you to stay here until help arrives."

The crowd starts screaming at that point and advancing slowly towards us.

"We have already radioed in a supply drop for this area and we have medics and a larger squad on the way. Our mission is to get to the presidential mansion. The road back is not safe for you to take alone, it is not clear of all the pods."

The people are very upset at this point. Katniss seems to be done with her speech and I can see tears flowing from her eyes. Katniss sits down on the roof and puts her head on her knees.

Thankfully, the supply drop comes at that exact moment and crates of food start raining down from the sky. The people become distracted from their anger and start catching and opening the crates.

"Alright Gold Squadron," Ahsoka says through her comm. "Let's move out."

We all get to the front gate and pull the doors shut. We find another chain and lock up the door. Everyone breathes out slowly and begins to walk away in silence. Then gunfire starts raking the street in front of us.

"FIND SOME COVER!" Ahsoka yells.

I slide over to behind a slab of upturned concrete and thrust my shoulder into the ground, so much so that it hurts. Katniss slides down next to me and Ahsoka follows.

"What's everyone's 20," Ahsoka asks into her comm.

"Gold 4 and 5 are in a building on the right side of the street," Kim says.

"Gold 6 and 7 are behind a fence of sorts," Hiccup says.

"Alright," Ahsoka says. "Sending a field commander towards your position."

Ahsoka turns to Katniss and I, "Congratulations Gold 3, you are now a field commander. Go and help Gold 4 and 5. Gold 2, you have 6 and 7. I'll stay here and try to identify some of the shooter's positions."

"Yes sir," I say and race off to my right.

I dodge through assorted things on the street while making sure that I don't get shot. I get to the door on the building and knock three times.

"Thunder," I say.

It is our code word. If the response is Flash, I know that they are in there. It also lets them know, that I am a friendly.

"Flash," a voice says from the inside and the door swings open.

I jump inside and find Ron and Kim sitting on the ground, guns pointed outside the windows. I make my way over to the view from the windows and walk back out of the windows line of sight.

"Gold leader," I say. "I am in position."

"Same Gold leader," Katniss says.

"Alright," Ahsoka says. "We have a peacekeeper squad dead ahead. I'd say about 50 men, assorted weapons, and one field commander. If we knock him out, the rest will be easy pickings."

"Where are they located?" I ask.

"About 100 feet up the street," Ahsoka says.

"Okay," I say. "Why don't I take Gold 4 and 5 on the rooftops? That way we can cover you guys while you make a ground assault."

"Not a bad idea," Ahsoka says. "Alright let's get it done."

I signal for Kim and Ron to follow me and we make our way upstairs. Luckily for us, they have a ladder that leads right to the roof and in no time, we are outside. I check over the roof on the house that we are on and have an excellent angle on the incoming squad of peacekeepers.

"We are in position Gold leader," I say.

"Well," Ahsoka says. "Let's light 'em up."

"Open fire," I yell to Kim and Ron and we start tearing them to pieces.

The rest of the group charges up the middle and we have little to no problem handling the peacekeepers, the rest of the assault on the Capitol will be a piece of cake.

_**A/N**_

There you go! I managed to sneak a chapter between the finishing of my comp paper and my finals. Gonna be another couple days before the next, but they will keep coming!

We are gearing up for the final showdown, Snow Vs Katniss. Who will be victorious, and will there be any more casualties along the way

If you like the story, let me know. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Favs and follows are also appreciated

As always I do not own any of the characters


	35. Chapter 35

**Katniss POV**

"Forward slow," Ahsoka whispered.

We were inside the presidential mansion. It had been relatively quiet since we left the camp. No resistance at all. Now we were moving down the hall of the mansion, making our way to the presidential suit. We blasted our way inside, and now were waiting for the other two strike teams to arrive.

"Blue leader come in," Ahsoka says into her comm.

"Copy Gold leader," Captain Rogers says. The Commandos are Squadron Blue and the 501st is Squadron Red.

"Red leader come in," Ahsoka says.

"Red leader standing by," Rex says.

"Alright," Ahsoka says. "Forward assault."

Tris gets up and tosses two grenades into the next hall. The both go off and we hear peacekeepers yelling in pain. We enter the hallway and start firing with everything that we have. We are moving slowly but surely. There are explosions going off every where.

I find myself against a wall with Tris behind me. An explosion goes off to our left and I hear screaming. Ahsoka comes through the comm.

"Keep moving," she screams.

We do keep going. I don't know how many peacekeepers I take down, but it is more than I can count. Through gritted teeth we march forward. Then the firing stops from the other side. There are no peacekeepers left. There is still smoke everywhere. The walls are painted with red it is so bad. We step through the bodies of the peacekeepers. The last fight was finally over. We had won. The doors to the office were right in front of us.

I look back behind me and see Kim and Ron coming out of the smoke. Ron took a bullet to the leg and is being supported by Kim, but all together he is okay.

"Where is Ahsoka?" I ask them.

"I don't know," Kim replies.

"Gold leader come in," I say over the comm.

"Gold 6 and 7 are down," she replies.

My heart drops. We all rush backwards and we find Ahsoka standing over two bodies. Hiccup is laying on the ground not moving, and Astrid is on top of him, also not moving. I can see shrapnel that has gone through both of their chests, ending their lives quickly.

Kim starts crying and drops to her knees. Tris has a glazed over look to her eyes and slinks back against the wall. She slides down and just sits there, looking at Hiccup and Astrid. I make my way over to Ahsoka and sling my bow over my back.

"Get medics up here," Ahsoka says.

"Yes sir," I say.

I call into the comm for a group of medics, while Ahsoka takes out her poncho from her pack and covers the two. We all just sit there for ten minutes before the medics arrive.

"These two," Ahsoka says. "Get them back to base. They've earned that right."

The medics nod and pick up the bodies of Hiccup and Astrid on stretchers and carry them back through the halls that they just battled in. A single tear rolls down my face and I quickly wipe it off.

"Let's go," I say and Ahsoka nods. We need to capture the President.

We make our way to the presidential doors and open them. We walk inside and see five peacekeepers guarding the President. The quickly drop as bullets riddle them. I see the President with his back turned towards us. He has a small garden of roses in his office and he is trimming them now.

"Ah Miss Everdeen," he says. "It's about time that you got here. I was beginning to think that the peacekeepers might have actually beat you."

"Two of my good friends just died back there so you better give me a great reason not to put a arrow right through your skull," I snap at him.

"Ah," he says. "I don't have one."

I look at him and know that he has more to say.

"Can you guys give us a minute," I say to the group.

Tris starts to protest immediately but Ahsoka puts a hand on her shoulder.

"This is something that she needs to do," Ahsoka says.

Tris nods and they all walk out of the room.

"Why," I say.

"I'm assuming you mean why did I allow you to adopt that little girl," he says and I nod.

"I said it would unite the districts," he says. "To focus on something other than the rebellion. I know better than that. I know it would fuel the rebellion more. I wanted leverage. I couldn't capture the child, but I could use the thought of her death as ammunition. I wanted this to happen. I wanted to show our power, and crush thirteen."

"Didn't work out so well, huh," I retort.

"Yes and no," he says. "We obviously lost. That is the reason you are standing in front of me now. But I have also created doubt. Doubt that you would ever get this far. I bet Coin would have delayed the attack for another year if your generals hadn't convinced her."

I am shocked by his words. Not by what he said, but because they are all true.

"Ah," he says. "You have realized the truth. Yes, even in victory there is always doubt. You doubted your cause many times during this war. I hoped that one of them would break you. You see Katniss, you were the key to this revolution. If I managed to break you, I would have won. Not kill you, no. If I killed you, it would only fuel the districts more. Why do you think I have been killing the people that you have most cared about for the last ten years."

"You what?" I say.

"Oh yes," he says while grinning evilly. "You really think that all those people that died, just did. No, I had them all killed. Killed Cinna and Prim personally. I caused the cave in at the mines that killed Gale. I injected Haymitch with a death serum that made it look like alcohol poisoning. I infected your mother with the disease. I hired Cato to snap Peeta's neck. I did everything."

My mouth is wide open in shock. It all makes sense now.

"My only regret now is the child," he says. "It gave you a foothold just as you were about to break."

My face turned cold and I looked at him.

"Your right," I say. "Artemis was my foothold. And you know what, she will be for a long time."

I draw a pistol that I have in a side holster and shoot the President right between the eyes, ending the war.

_**District 13**_

I get off the ramp of the hovercraft and see Artemis in Padme's arms. I sprint over to my child and hug her tight.

"Momma," she says.

"That's right," I say. "And now, I will be here forever.

**The End**

_**A/N**_

The Story is finished!

Epilogue coming up next.

Thank you to all that have read the story, commented on it, and well everything else.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews and likes are always appreciated.


	36. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Ten Years later, Katniss POV**

We all gather back at the Capitol. There is a monument dedicated to us that is being christened today. I stand next to Tris, Ahsoka, Kim and Ron on stage. Kim is holding a baby boy in her arms. I still cry when she told me his name, Peeta Tobias Stoppable. Kim and Ron live in Victor's Village with me now, in the house just across the street. Tris lives there too, my next door neighbor. Tris always has lived alone, not being able to replace Tobais in her heart. She still comes over every day to play with Artemis.

Artemis is 11 now. Just about to start school. District 12 has slowly rebuilt itself from the ground up, better than ever. I still fear what my daughter will learn in her history classes. Learning about the games that I took part in, the war I fought in, the things that I did to make me the mockingjay. All of the bad things that I have done, she will know about.

Ahsoka has become President of Panem. Coin served one term before she was voted out. Ahsoka redefined term limits of the presidency to only allow two four year terms. She said something about it being the way before Panem.

Now we were all back, in what they call the victory garden. Artemis is standing at my side, holding my hand. There is a man over the loud speaker talking about something, but I don't hear his words. He eventually gives the sign to reveal the monument and the curtain falls off.

There we all stand. The whole mockingjay squad. Carved in white marble. Me standing in front with my bow and arrow. Kim and Ron standing side by side. Tris looking straight ahead. Ahsoka standing beside Tris, arms crossed. Hiccup and Astrid. All of us there. Carved into the bottom of the statue is a few lines of words.

_Mockingjay Squadron_

_Even in the darkest times, we shine the brightest_

"Mommy," Artemis asks. "Who are they?"

"Those are heros," I say.

"They look like Aunt Tris, Aunt Kim, Aunt Ahsoka, and Uncle Ron," she says.

"Yes sweetheart," I say. "There are the best heroes ever."

"You're up there," she says. "Are you a hero too."

"No sweetheart," I say. "But I fought with heroes."

We all go down to examine the statue. Some crying, some shining with pride. I look at all the faces and remember all those that paid the price. But know that their sacrifice paid off even though the war was terrible, there are always worse games to play.


End file.
